Keroro Gunso and Three of Holy Creatures
by Arsyahlamune
Summary: Three of Holy Creatures were named Bayu Fire horse , Sina Water Goat and Rama Lighting Deer attacking that city. Did Keroro and co. defeated them? What happened to three tail beast? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Keroro The Movie (Special)

Terror of Trio Holy Creatures

In Indonesia, one of the Indonesian archipelago near the island of Krakatoa.

The island is looks uninhabited, there are a lot of forest to the cave.  
Inside the cave, so dark streets.

There are ruins of a temple in a cave that had long since 300 years ago, there was a Keron gray and rounded foreheads marked with half a white coat called **Warara** worked as profoser arekologi aims to conquer Pekopon. He has two of them twins so named **Rohaha** and **Rohehe**.

"Mr Warara, what do we do?" Rohaha asked.  
"Eventually I'll see you ..." Warara find a large circle illustrated floor.  
"What's that?" Rohehe asked in a flash.  
Warara said, this cycle will be called 'them'.

Warara ordered his men to bring sophisticated tools made profoser Warara.  
Equipment had been prepared two subordinates.  
The device named 'Machine Psychic' who could make something that will be ruled to lose consciousness at will.

Warara create a spell in the middle of the circle by using a stick makes.  
"Get out!"

The circle was suddenly shining a twin was surprised.  
"What's that?!" Asked Rohaha surprised.  
"The circle also ...!" Rohehe said.

Suddenly, something emerged from beneath the circle until there are three tails that emerge from beneath the circle.

Warara smiled as he was waiting for the emergence of something he wanted.  
"Hehehe ... we can conquer this Pekopon!"

"Grrr!" Third creature once barked angrily.

Warara second ordered his subordinates to do as soon as possible.  
What is the Warara's purpose to capture the three tails creature?

In Japan, Tokyo, there is a green frog who likes the sound a commotion in the house.  
Until there Hinata's house, then an underground warehouse next to the room was so open.

Turns out he is a **Sergeant Keroro**, Keroro Platoon He was the leader but are lazy and stupid.  
"Why are you telling me, Narattor?!" Asked Keroro angry growling.  
He stopped and introduced himself and angry colleagues.

Keroro has two childhood friends namely **Giroro**, army corporal who was stubborn and **Dororo**, chairman of the corporal who had a trauma.

Tamama, the two young men who love to eat sweet foods; Kururu, sergeant major is who likes annoying.

And finally, last members, **Angol Moa** is daughter of the king of terror.

Once introduced, suddenly there was a monster who feared Keroro looked furious when here.  
Monster in Keroro's question is **Natsumi Hinata**, a single daughter Hinata.

"Hey, you did not clean the bathroom, stupid frog!" Natsumi is furious.  
"AH!" Keroro panic.  
Natsumi drag Keroro to force him to do the cleaning in the bathroom.  
"Help me!" Keroro panic.

In the park, someone was waiting for a little girl she dreamed of. She is **Momoka Nishizawa**, wealthy girl who is personal.

"I promised at the Fuyuki-kun to ... ah ... is not!" Momoka holding her face red.  
She was daydreaming about her first date with Fuyuki.  
Momoka suddenly stop dreaming, because she heard the call of the people she likes. Apparently he was **Fuyuki Hinata**.

Fuyuki is Natsumi's younger brother who love to learn Occult.

"Sorry I'm late" Fuyuki is scratching his head.  
"It's okay, so Where you want me to?" Momoka smile.  
Fuyuki said he would invite Momoka to the museum.  
Momoka so disappointed because she thought Fuyuki want to ask her out, it turns out he took her to museums.

"Do you mind?" Fuyuki said.  
"I don't mind" Momoka hesitated.  
After Fuyuki and Momoka go, Paul emerged from the bushes with disguised as bushes.

**Paul** is the butler and Momoka's bodyguard at the same time guarding Momoka.  
"Thank God, Miss Momoka ..." Paul cried when he moved.

At the museum, Fuyuki and Momoka streets saw a lot of prehistoric objects.  
"Why are we here?" Momoka asked with curiosity.  
"Because I want to take you over here to show you something" Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki brings Momoka into the room to show something that he wants to show you.  
There was a picture of a giant tombstone reliefs.

"Wow ...!" Momoka stunned when she saw a giant tombstone.  
"Once our family here to see it when I was little" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki said, grave marker was discovered by a Japanese old arekologi in ruins in the jungle of Java.

"Wow ... you know so much, Fuyuki-kun" said Momoka.  
"Yes, I was told my father before he went" Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki explained as he showed pictures of Nisan.  
"There are three holy beings who mengeliliingi moon and sun" "They have the element of water, fire and lightning because they are considered as natural guardians"

In the picture of grave marker, there is that has a Fire horse hair and is able to control the flames of fire named **Hayu**; a deer that is able to control the lightning bolt to use such horn antenna named **Rama** and the latter, a goat water that is able to control the water and the large and loud horns named **Sina**.

"Why ... why the bottom seemed to be destroyed?" Asked Momoka shows.  
Fuyuki said, he did not know because he had ever seen before.

"Why are they called the god of the sacred beings?" Momoka asked with curiosity.  
Fuyuki said, they are living creatures capable of controlling nature like fire, rain and wind so thanks to them, ancient Javanese people can live many blessings. Therefore, residents are sacred beings worshiped in the third.

"Wow ... So they really exist?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki said, they probably aren't real but Fuyuki would love to see a third creature.

Nisan suddenly took out the light make Fuyuki and Momoka shocked.  
"What's that?!" Fuyuki asked in surprise.

There is someone who emerged from the grave marker.  
Turns out there was a small boy who wore strange clothes look like traditional clothing. He looked left and right with the jitters.

"A child?!" Momoka asked dumbfounded.  
"He came out of the grave marker?!" Fuyuki asked blinking.

The boy looked quizzically Fuyuki and Momoka.  
The boy was approached Fuyuki and Momoka to observe Fuyuki and Momoka.

Boys try to touch the clothing so that Fuyuki so Fuyuki shocked.  
"Ah!" Momoka panic to see the boy touched the belly Fuyuki.  
Ura Momoka appeared with a grunt. "Hey, kid!" "Don't touch him!"

"Self, what's your name?" Said Fuyuki.  
But the children themselves don't understand what was said Fuyuki.  
"Huh?" "You do not speak Japanese?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Hm ... it seems he is not the Japanese people ..." Momoka said.  
"Then, he comes from the old days?" Fuyuki thought.

Fuyuki try to provide sign language with the child so the child could understand.  
"Fuyuki" said Fuyuki show himself to the child. Then Fuyuki show Momoka, "That Nishizawa!"

Finally little boy's done to understand cues Fuyuki. "**Parisya**"  
"So your name was Parisya yes" Fuyuki smile.  
"Parisya-kun, good!" Momoka said.

Fuyuki would like to ask Parisya about the origin Parisya.  
Parisya suddenly started to become tense as he felt something emerge.  
"What?" Fuyuki said.

Parisya try to touch the floor as she felt the vibrations.  
Momoka wonder asked, "What is he doing?"

Suddenly, the clouds had become a black cloud.  
At home, Koyuki and Dororo become agitated because they felt a greater energy somewhere.  
**Koyuki** is a Dororo partner of the ninja.  
"You feel anything?" Said Koyuki tense.  
"Yes, big energy" replied Dororo.  
They began to climb the roof of the house to go and see what happens.  
So they are surprised to see the clouds cloudy.  
"My goodness .... what happened?" Koyuki asked tensely.  
"It was in connection ...." Dororo said.

On the roof of the tower Nishizawa, Saburo be surprised to see the sky filled with clouds of dark, almost black.  
**Saburo** was a Kururu's partner who as a poet radio.  
"Looks like were going to happen ..." Saburo look to the sky.

In the living room, Natsumi is watching the news about the affair.  
Keroro attend after cleaning the house.

"Are you done yet again, stupid frog?" Thought Natsumi glance at Keroro.  
"Huh!" "Why I ogled?!" Asked Keroro denied.  
"If not you, who?" Natsumi asked.  
"How can I know?!" Frog said.  
"I think I felt a great danger here" thought Giroro outside.  
"Great danger?" asked Keroro and Natsumi.

Giroro become tense once faced the incident because he felt something was wrong.

In the control room, Moa reported to Kururu that there are no signs of the enemy from the incident.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I can capture the energy of a strong signal but it really surprising is the greater energy" Kururu check the monitor.

Nishizawa home, many soldiers are preparing to face the outside.  
They surrounded Nishizawa's house for the safe.

Nishizawa's control room, Masayoshida (Nishizawa's most young soldiers) is to report to Paul that he found three energy come into the large field owned by Nishizawa.

"Three of energy?" "What happened?" Paul asked.  
"Hey, my goodness!" Masayoshida shocked.  
Paul asked, "What happened?"  
Masayoshida answer, they will come to the house Nishizawa.

Paul ordered the army tanks and fighter planes to the safe house Nishizawa.

Army tanks and fighter planes are ready to face anything.

Finally comes the third is the energy of three animals.

"Glek ... they ..." Masayoshida check the monitor.  
"They're what?" Paul asked.

Apparently the animals are Bayu (horses of fire), Rama (deer lightning) and Sina (goat water).  
"Jeez .... horses, deer, and goats?!" "Why are they here?" Paul asked in surprise.

Third creature to uproar makes all the excitement happens.

What happens is that?

A few hours, at the museum, Fuyuki and Momoka feel uproar from outside.  
"What this uproar?" Momoka asked.  
"I don't know ... as happens so" "We have to go out!" Said Fuyuki act.

Fuyuki and Momoka going out to see what happens, Parisya also participate.  
Resulting in a surprise, they saw a black cloud becomes cloudy.  
"What happened?" Fuyuki asked tensely.  
Momoka suddenly receive Hp signals from Paul that Nishizawa's house was attacked.

"What!" "My house was attacked?!" "Who did?" Momoka asked.  
Paul said on Momoka that the attack is a horse, deer and goats.  
"What!" "Horses, deer and goats?!" Momoka asked.

Fuyuki felt familiar after he heard from Paul that the only horses, goats and deer, until he realizes the reality they really the same as the image of Nisan.  
"There's no way ... impossible" Fuyuki not expected.  
Fuyuki see parisya's face so pale with astonishment.

Suddenly an explosion occurred at the residence Nishizawa make them surprised.  
"Bang!" Fuyuki asked surprised.  
"Looks like it's my house!" Momoka tense.  
"We must go there!" Fuyuki Go with Momoka and Parisya.

In the control room, Keroro and the others ran because they saw what happened.  
Moa reported on Keroro that the attack occurred at home Nishizawa.

"What!" "House Momochi attacked?!" "Who do?" Asked Tamama.  
"Khu ... specifically ... the third was found that energy is a three-tailed beast" replied Kururu.  
"Three animals?" Asked Giroro.

Kururu shows the monitor screen that gives rise to three animals from flying reconnaissance tool.

Bayu attacked by burning to prevent an attack there.  
The soldiers thus avoid the fire attacks of fire Bayu.

Sina attacking tanks with sea water to sweep out they got flooded.

Fighter forces would attack from above but there Rama climbed on the roof of Nishizawa's house and jumped into the sky and then he pulled out lighting to attack fighter aircraft dropped due to several lighting issued Rama.


	2. Chapter 2

In battle, Keroro and his friends did not think about it.  
"Horses, goats and deer?" Asked Giroro not expected.  
"Khu ... Khu ... they aren't ordinary animals, so they are more powerful forces" Kururu check the radar.  
Keroro thought if he got the third beast, he can master the Pekopon that he wants to conquer, so he smiled sardonically.

"Then, we must capture the three tails that!" Keroro is command planning.  
"Huh ... what do you mean catch them?!" "Will they be arrested?" Giroro asked.  
"I think it would be useful" Keroro smiled slyly.

Fuyuki, Momoka and Momoka Parisya headed home to see what happens.  
Suddenly an explosion occurred, they were surprised when the stop stepped into the house Nishizawa.  
"No, my house!" Momoka exclaimed in panic.  
Fuyuki turned to see something. "Huh ... it ..."  
Fuyuki saw a deer jump into the heavens named Rama issue the lighting.  
Lighting spread all over the place making Fuyuki and his friend was almost attacked.  
Fuyuki ordered Momoka and Parisya to flee to safety with him.  
Fuyuki and Momoka will be displaced but only Parisya stunned to see the incident.  
"Parisya-kun!" "What are you waiting for?" "Come on, let's go" Fuyuki holding Parisya's hands while running.

Bayu attacked Tanks in Nishizawa's house. Bayu avoid gunfire from the tanks with running speed.  
Then Sina issued a water spray to attack the tanks.  
Army tank so they sprayed jets of water driven by Sina property.

In the control room Nishizawa, Paul was surprised all three animals did to beat a lot of troops.  
"How so?!"

Suddenly the monitor chaotic, Masayoshida very shocked.  
"Hey, this monitor a mess"

"What?" Paul asked in a flash.  
"I think like antennae ..." said one female scientist checking monitors.

Apparently deer Rama absorb energy from the antenna Nishizawa's residence to collect electric power energy.  
"What!" Paul asked in surprise.

Behind the large rock near the house Nishizawa, Fuyuki and his friend was safe there.  
"Why would they?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-kun, there's something odd about Parisya-kun" Momoka said.  
Parisya looked pale as he sat.  
"What?" "So you know them?" Said Fuyuki.  
"But how could he understand our language?" Momoka asked.  
"Oh yes ..." Fuyuki almost since the beginning himself because Parisya did not understand Japanese because he's from the past.

Fuyuki so confused.  
"What happened, Fuyuki?" Momoka asked.  
"Are not they the three legendary creatures?" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh right" "That picture ..." Momoka remember the images on the gravestones.

Fuyuki wondered. "Why did the three legendary creatures dwelling here but Nishizawa's house attacked?"  
Parisya so nervous and then looked up.  
"What happened, Parisya-chan?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya show up, when Fuyuki looked up the sky.

It appeared in the sky there is a riding airplane flying Keroro Platoon.  
"That's ..." continued Fuyuki.

Inside the plane, Keroro is sitting in the middle seat as a leader.  
"KeroKero ... had reached" cried Keroro.  
"Khu .. Khu ... it's time ..." Kururu said.  
Keroro ordered Giroro and Tamama perform tasks governed.  
Tamama and Giroro prepare to fight.  
"Grr ... watch out, you monster!" Tamama exclaimed angrily.  
"It's about time ..." said Giroro.  
Giroro and Tamama to off the plane with the downward plunge.

Until they had landed, then they will be faced with a third creature.

Fuyuki, Momoka and Parisya will exit from the scene, but suddenly Sina stepped from behind a building.  
Fuyuki and friends surprised Sina in front of them.  
Sina see Fuyuki and friends then went berserk.  
Parisya shout. "Sina!"

But Sina looks don't matter Parisya calls, only he will issue a water spray to attack.  
Fuyuki closed his eyes with his friend. Fuyuki thought of himself and his friends will be attacked but ...

Fortunately Dororo come sooner to withstand Sina's water spray from the attack with his own moment.  
"Dororo" said Fuyuki.  
"Are you okay?" Dororo asked.  
Koyuki in here and asked Fuyuki and others followed her to a safe place.  
"Thank you, Azumaya-san," said Fuyuki.

Dororo sent Koyuki bring Fuyuki and others to a safe place then let him face the wilderness.  
"I understand but be careful" Koyuki nodded her head.  
Koyuki bring Fuyuki and others to a safe place.

Dororo prepared to challenge on Sina.  
Dororo throwing kunai stars to attack.  
Sina is using horns as a shield.

Dororo surprise. "He used his horns as a shield?!"  
Sina squirts water from its mouth to attack Dororo, but Dororo avoid the attack.  
Sina leaped toward Dororo then he bowed his head to attack Dororo. So Dororo withstand attack Sina's horns.  
"He was strong ..." Dororo in himself.

Rama took out lightning to strike fighter jets.  
Rama felt something would attack him, then he bounced the ball while avoiding shots Tamama do.

"Let me be your opponent's you!" Tamama issued a muscle.  
Rama seemed willing to challenge Tamama.  
Rama uses the horns to remove the energy of lightning, then attacked Tamama with lightning energy use.

Tamama shock to avoid the lightning attack.  
"Beware you ... I'll show my strength!" Tamama upset.  
Tamama will issue Tamama impact to attack Rama.  
Was Impact Tamama able to defeat Rama?

In the midst of fire, the horses Hayu sprayed fire into the gardens.  
Hayu suddenly heard Giroro come.  
Giroro carrying firearms to deal with Hayu.  
"Hey, I challenge you, horse!" Cried Giroro prepare the cannon gun.

Then Giroro shot with a pistol cannon toward Hayu.  
But direct Hayu quickly to avoid a shot from Giroro.  
Giroro very shocked. "He was fast!"  
Giroro see around to find Hayu located.

Giroro heard something from above, so that he avoid the fire attack from Hayu.  
Apparently there Hayu on the roof of a greenhouse.  
Giroro issued a few rockets to attack Hayu. Many of the rocket that will attack Hayu but Hayu jumped into the sky when the rocket has been destroyed many greenhouses.  
"Damn ...!" Giroro upset because he was almost attacked Hayu.

Hayu landed after jumping into the sky, then stood up with whinny. Hayu out fireball of his mouth and threw a fireball in the direction Giroro.  
Giroro use a shield to hold the fireball attack. But it was powerful fireball that can destroy the shield that is used Giroro.

"Impossible ... no way" Giroro not expected.  
Giroro think what he's doing now.

Inside the jet owned by Keroro Platoon, Kururu is stalking incident by using the monitor.  
"What are they doing?" Frog said.  
"Khu ... Khu ... they were tough," cried Kururu.

Kururu third check of the animal's energy through the monitor.  
"Doubled their strength ...."

"Wow ... so we can use them for conquest Pekopon!" Keroro is enthusiastic.  
Keroro is hoping Giroro and others to catch the three tails.  
Does it really believe?

In a place not known as a secret headquarters, the control room, there was Rohaha and Rohehe'm doing a computer task to scout the situation that occurred at home Nishizawa.  
Warara was sitting in the middle as he witnessed the incident.  
"Hey, there are third tails against tail in there" said Rohaha.  
"Who are they?" Warara asked.  
"No doubt, they are the Keroro Platoon" Rohehe answer while researching data on the Keroro Platoon.  
"Huh .... yes Keroro Platoon" "That's what I've been waiting for" Warara smiled slyly.  
Warara third order tail it intends to beat the Keroro Platoon in order to prove the plan could succeed.

"Hayu, Sina, Rama!" "Beat Keroro Platoon!"

What is wanted Warara from the Keroro Platoon?


	3. Chapter 3

Momoka asked, "What's wrong?"  
Tamama suddenly fell in front of Momoka Momoka so shocked.  
"Tama-chan!" Momoka surprise.  
Tamama appeared unconscious in a state of severe injuries.

"What happened to you, Tama-chan?" Momoka asked as she held Tamama.  
"Looks like he got electrocuted ..." Fuyuki check Tamama.  
"Electrocuted?!" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Yeah, like he was attacked by one of the tail ..." Fuyuki looked up.

All of a sudden lightning was spread over Fuyuki and others shocked.  
"Here's dangerous!" "We'll get into there!" Fuyuki act.  
They went into the house to hide in Nishizawa's room.

The latter, often Giroro dealing with Hayu the fire horse.  
Giroro looked a little tired because he's a lot to compete with Hayu.  
Giroro issued a weapon similar to a length of a long rifle and prepares to shoot accurately.

Giroro find Hayu's weak points while holding the gun.  
Giroro target Hayu neck, straight shot toward Hayu now quickly. Was Giroro able to hit the shots Hayu?

Unfortunately, Hayu able to avoid the gunfire Giroro with speed.  
"Damn ... he was fast!" "But where was that?" Asked Giroro blink when looking to the left and right.  
Giroro suddenly heard something and then he looked up in surprise.  
Apparently Hayu leaped toward Giroro to tread him, but Giroro managed to avoid the pedal Hayu until it collapsed due to soil Hayu treadle.  
Then the horse was neighing and then he flames toward Giroro when Giroro almost attacked by a jet of flame from Hayu.

"Damn ... he can gush of fire!" Giroro hide behind the ruins of former buildings.  
Hayu walked around to the ruins of former buildings.  
Giroro heard Hayu's footsteps going toward the place he is located.  
"He's in a minute here ..."  
Giroro think he should do anything.  
Giroro held for the last bomb attack Hayu.

Giroro heard footsteps came toward him as he prepares to throw a bomb.  
Now Giroro will throw bombs to Hayu, but apparently Hayu kicking bomb held by Giroro with the hind legs so that a bomb was thrown so that there was an explosion in the sky.

Hayu now flames toward Giroro.  
Giroro quickly issued a shield to protect himself from the blast of fire.  
Giroro will retreat to get away from Hayu.

But bursts of fire that makes a shield that is used Giroro melt.  
Giroro surprised by blinking when he saw it. "AH!" "What the hell!"  
Giroro feel the heat after holding a shield which is still grueling.

"Oops ... hot!!" Cried Giroro scream.  
Until Giroro realized he had been careless.  
"Alas ....!"

Apparently it's too late now Giroro affected by bursts of fire from Hayu's attacks.  
Until Giroro become charred body so that he was unconscious.

Hayu approached Giroro and stood in front of Giroro that lie ahead. "Hie ...!"  
Hayu suddenly stop attacking.  
Hayu saw Keroro Platoon's plane toward the sky.

Inside the rocket Keroro Platoon, Keroro want to know how Giroro and Tamama conduct.  
"What are they doing?  
Moa suddenly appeared on the screen to tell Keroro that Giroro and other circumstances is critical.  
"Huh ... what's your means?!" Asked Frog shocked.  
"They were beaten by three tails, he said they are strong?" Moa said through the screen.

"Impossible ...No way" Keroro tense.  
Kururu see something while driving a rocket at the window.  
"Khu ...Khu ... I think I have a bad feeling"Kururu is weird laugh.  
Keroro fooled by the flash and then look to the window so that he so shocked.

Apparently Hayu, Rama and Sina gathered amid the ruins of the building right into the plane Keroro Platoon.

"H ... what do they do?!" Keroro asked in panic.  
Keroro ordered Kururu to do soon.  
Kururu is pressing the button to remove a lot of rockets.  
Many of the rocket that came out of Keroro Platoon's plane to attack third tail.

Rama took out the pieces on the electric horn to vent some of the rocket so that no one is left.

Keroro surprised to see something unexpected. "Deer can destroy the rockets?!  
"Khu ... ... I think this particular situation worse" said Kururu.  
Keroro ordered Kururu to do anymore.  
Kururu pressed another button to remove the antenna from under the plane.

Kururu then start pressing the issue so that the antenna had to make a third wave of the tail going to sleep but apparently not effective.  
"No catch fire ..." Kururu said.  
"No way, why?!" Asked Keroro worried.

All three creatures that are will unite the fire, water and lightning to attack aircraft Keroro Platoon.

Keroro saw the three tails creature to do something. "What are they doing now?"  
Kururu has bad instincts because he felt something was wrong.

In space protection, Fuyuki and others feel there's nothing going on outside.  
"What ...?" thought Momoka.  
"I think ..." Fuyuki is peering into the window.  
He blinked when he saw the three tail the creature to do something.  
Fuyuki first saw the third tail creature in front of his eyes.  
"Hayu ... Rama ... Sina ..." "They really like that picture"  
Fuyuki turned their attention to the aircraft which climbed Keroro. "Sergeant!"

Now they attacked the rocket attacks of Keroro Platoon with the mixture so that the rocket attack until a large explosion.

"Sergeant!" Fuyuki shout.  
Fuyuki jumped out the window.  
"Fuyuki-kun, where are you going?" "No, there's dangerous!" Momoka said.

Keroro and Kururu afro sunk into after the explosion. They were dumped into the ground.  
Fuyuki here to help Keroro.

"Sergeant, are you okay?" Fuyuki said.  
"Oh ... yes" Keroro feel pain.  
Keroro so surprised to see something like the fear of seeing a ghost.  
"What happened, Sergeant?" Fuyuki said.  
Sergeant shaking pointing backwards. Fuyuki looked back so he was surprised. It turns out that the three tails facing each other in front of Fuyuki and Keroro.

Fuyuki and Keroro so could not move at all because they are in front of the third creature. Will they survive?

At the headquarters of Keroro Platoon, Moa ran into Pururu's room to ask for help on Pururu.  
"Pururu-san, a critical situation at the residence Nishizawa!" "You said, the emergency?" Moa said.  
**Pururu** is a Keroro's childhood friend and member of Garuru Platoon.  
"What?" Pururu asked.  
"My uncle and another wounded by a strange creature attacks" Moa said.  
"What!" "That's bad ... if so, we must go for treatment in there!" Pururu said.  
Moa and Pururu will go to Nishizawa house to treat Keroro and his friends.

Keroro and Fuyuki hugged each other to protect themselves because in front of the creature's tail third.  
Fuyuki feel can't do anything about it until he saw a third eye so strange creature.  
"Looks like there's something wrong with the three tail ...."

Parisya suddenly ran, he blocked a third creature.  
"Parisya-kun!" "No, it is dangerous!" Fuyuki said.  
"Eh?" "Who's that boy?" Frog said with a wink.

Parisya tried to call the names of the three third-tailed creature, but it seemed not to care.  
Parisya become tense and tremble.

Suddenly, the three creatures left Nishizawa's residence with missing.

After that, Parisya knees in a state of nervous.  
"You don't have anything, Parisya-kun?" Fuyuki said when approached Parisya.  
Momoka here while wearing Tamama.  
"Fuyuki-kun, are you okay?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Sigh ... fortunately, Parisya-kun also" "Last Parisya-kun go after you so I chased him" Momoka said.  
Fuyuki was surprised Parisya seemed already familiar with the creature's tail third.  
What Parisya relationship with third creature?

The secret headquarters of the unknown, third-tailed creature's back.  
Warara ordered them to return to their respective cages.

Warara slick smile and then laughed uproariously.  
"Hahaha .... Keroro Platoon can be defeated!" "If they lose, we will occupy Pekopon conquest!"

Rohaha reported Warara that he had almost made sophisticated equipment.  
Rohehe want to know why the equipment is made.

Warara want to tell the truth to the second twin soldiers that he would use a third-tail it to call 'great gods' so he can be used as a last weapon.

In the midst of the ruins of the house Nishizawa, Pururu're treating Giroro and another wounded in an emergency tent.  
Moa was treating Keroro.

"Pururu-san, how are Dororo?" Koyuki asked.  
"Yeah .... enough" Pururu answer.  
"Thank goodness" Koyuki relief.

Suddenly Natsumi and Saburo come here to see what happens.  
"There isn't nothing?" Natsumi asked anxiously.  
"Natsumi ..." said Giroro.  
"Fuyuki-kun, what's the truth?" Saburo asked.  
Fuyuki would tell all on the other.

"What!" "Horses, goats and deer attack here?!" Natsumi surprise.  
"So they aren't ordinary beings?" Saburo asked.  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "Yes ..."

"I do not understand why they come here" said Giroro.  
"Strange, where comes from a third tail?" Dororo asked with curiosity.  
"Because they are creatures of legend" Fuyuki thought.  
"Being a legend?" Said Koyuki.  
"True, we'd see an image similar to the third tail at the museum" Momoka said.

"Yes, their name is Rama, Sina and Hayu" "Because they are creatures of legend hindu" Fuyuki said.  
Natsumi asked in surprise. "How so?"  
Fuyuki noted that only one clue that could make them will know the truth.  
"Him!" Fuyuki turned to the left.  
"He?" Tamama asked.

Apparently Parisya stood looking left and right.  
"Huh ... whose that boy?" Natsumi asked to blink.  
"I've never seen the boy's strange clothes ..." Koyuki as well.  
Fuyuki said, the boy comes from the past since he emerged from the headstone.  
"What!" "The boy was out of the grave?!" Natsumi said.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Why is he here?" Frog said.  
Fuyuki feel like to know if the child will explain the truth because he knew the creature's tail third. But one problem because the kid can't communicate because he did not understand Japanese.

"Khu ... Khu ... leave it to me but I have more time at my place" Kururu said, laughing strangely.

"Fuyuki-kun, is it true that children know about the third creature?" Momoka asked.  
"Maybe" Fuyuki suspect.

NEXT….


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later at home Hinata, Fuyuki and his friends gathered for a meeting. Kururu had made similar tools earplugs able to communicate in a language that's understandable.  
"Khu ... ... This particular mircphone that could allow us to understand explanations of foreign languages" Kururu is show that earmuffs.

Fuyuki put earmuffs into Parisya's ear.  
Finally Parisya said clearly after mounted earmuffs.  
"Did you guys can understand my language?"

"Wow ... great" "We can understand your language" Fuyuki so relieved.  
"Oh ... this thing can make me able to speak a strange language" "Are you guys all the witches?" Parisya asked.  
"Uh ... we aren't a magician but a human being" said Fuyuki shook his head.

Natsumi bring a cake and drink tea in the parlor. "I brought this cake for the boy"  
Parisya surprised to see that the cake was that he had never seen, and tasted the cake and then he became enthusiastic. "Delicious!" "Sweetness of food"  
Direct Parisya devouring his mouth full of cake so that the rest of the cake.

Parisya wanted to ask Fuyuki about where he is.  
Fuyuki said on Parisya that he was in the future.  
"The future?" Parisya asked.  
"Right, you come from the past, is not it?" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Oh so" "My grandfather once told me about a future filled with hope" Parisya said.  
"Oh yes, do you know about three of the creature's tail?" Frog said.  
"Eh?" Parisya turned to Keroro.  
"That's true, then you call on them means you know them" said Fuyuki.  
Parisya looked pale and silent. "They should not like it ..."  
"They don't like that ...?"" What do you mean? "Giroro asked.  
"Why would they?" "So why have you come here?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya replied that he was given the task to investigate the cause of it.  
"Cause" 'Cause what? "Fuyuki said.  
"Grandpa said, there's something wrong with this future" Parisya answer.  
"Hah .... what is wrong in the future?" Momoka asked anxiously.

"He said the threat of disaster will happen in the future this" answered Parisya.  
It makes all shocked.  
"The threat of disaster?!" Said Natsumi tense.  
"My grandfather gave me orders to search for heroes of the future that could stop the fury of three gods" Parisya said.  
"The hero of the future?" Koyuki asked.  
Parisya nodded his head.

"Parisya-kun, how about your grandfather and your family?" Natsumi asked.  
Hearing the question Natsumi, Parisya is so pale anymore.  
"Huh ... what I said?" Natsumi asked as she closed her mouth.  
"What happened to your grandfather?" Saburo asked.  
Parisya looked shaken and pale.

"Fuyuki-kun, he looks scared something" Momoka said.  
"So it is a third act of god tail?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes it is, but they never behave like that" Parisya answer.  
"Hah ... what do you mean?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya explains, "Once they've helped us in everyday life" "They helped us to farm and raise up their blessing, we can live perfectly"

"So the creature's tail is the third ..." continued Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, Hayu the Horse fire; Sina the goat water and Rama is the god of thunder the deer to that live on the island of Krakatoa in which we live" Parisya said.

"The island of Krakatoa?" Tamama asked to blink.  
"I know the island!" Fuyuki a hurry to find books to discover the island's image in the book.  
Krakatoa is a volcanic island archipelago that are still active and located in the Sunda Strait between Java and Sumatra islands.  
"There is an almost extinct tribe called Meiso" Fuyuki read the book.  
"So the boy came from a small island," said Natsumi.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya to tell them about identity and what happened.

Finally Parisya will tell you about what happened in the past.  
According Parisya's grandfather, Hayu, Sina and the god Rama is the third tail animal containing elements capable of controlling nature but in fact they were created by the beautiful royal princess from another island named **Dien Ranch**. Initially there was a prince named **Shin taim** from Meiso adventures throughout the island of Java to an unknown god seeks to save the entire population of disaster.

Dien Ranch in love with Shin taim rescue her.  
Shin Taim asks permission to Dien to lend the three tails god, finally Dien fulfilling a desire Taim but three gods allow it to stay on the island with the prince Shin.

After the departure of Shin, Dien trust Shin not to forget because she loves Shin. Just like Dien, Shin also love Dien. He's also not forget Dien.

But unfortunately Dien's real life is still a little after creating something that is not known. Finally Dien Princess's death, Shin came late to the palace.

He is broken-hearted because his lover is died, but he promised her to pay homage to the three gods with village residents.

After that year, the prince became the king who ordered all residents to build a third temple to the god of animals.  
He married the daughter of another island to have a child.  
Prince Taim is actually Parisya's grandfather.

Previously occurred, many residents in the kingdom Meiso abuzz. There are the mothers were washing clothes in rivers, children playing in the courtyard of the temple. Many farmers who embraced rice the ground. They live happily.

In the palace temple, grandfather Shin had been staring at the sky along Parisya.  
"Look, Parisya" "All blessings are here" "All happy life here"

Parisya wanted to ask his grandfather about the blessing.  
Grandfather said that we should get along with nature so that we could survive.  
Then Grandpa took Parisya to the temple which he built temples called **Yamo**.

Grandfather is unlock the temple Yamo, and then show that there is room circle-shaped image in the eyes of his grandson.

"What's that?" Parisya blink when asked to see pictures of the circle.  
"It is the caller's circle god" Grandpa replied.  
"The caller god!" "Really?" Asked Parisya.  
"True, but if you ask to help them, it was always exaggerated, but one more if the purpose is right, we should call them" Grandpa nodded his head.

Parisya see headstone picture of god's creatures. "That's grave marker?"  
"Yeah, but actually it's not unusual tombstone" Grandpa replied.  
Grandpa said it was the tombstone grave marker that gives the truth at all if we want to find the truth.  
"If you want to find the truth, must wear this necklace so you'll be taken to a place for truth" grandfather showed a necklace-shaped ball.

"Is that true?" Parisya asked.  
"Yes, today's grandparents will show you something, my grandson" Grandpa smiled.  
Grandpa was standing in front of the image circle and use a spell to summon something.

Suddenly, the circle began to glow, Parisya so shocked.  
The third tail creatures are comes from the image circle.  
Pictures From the circle, there are red horse named Hayu (Fire); a goat blue (Water) and a deer named Sina yellow (lightning).  
First Parisya blank saw the animal's tail.

"They are the third animal god help us all" Grandpa explained.  
The old man introduces a third grandchild on the tail creatures.  
Grandpa asked Parisya third approached the animal's tail when Parisya jitters.  
Hayu began licking it face so Parisya jelly.

"Haha ... funny!" Parisya laugh.  
Parisya touch Sina's head with his cheerfully.  
He also touched on Rama's cheek.  
They are still close to people since long.

"I think it's time, the dry season had started" said the grandfather.  
Grandfather ordered the three tails to create another environment.  
Third animals began to go from shrine to foster outside.

"Grandpa, where are they going?" Parisya asked.  
"Well, they have helped agriculture and the natural environment" Grandpa replied.  
They went out to see how the three tails was doing.

Third of tails there was around the village in order to make agriculture grow back and clean up the forest to the lake to clean water.  
All people worship at all three tails to thank.

The village childrens to play with all three of their tails.  
They were all happy third near the creature's tail.  
The villagers gave food and a blessing for the three gods.

Grandfather tells the Parisya that the three tails is the god of gods was important for the 'Dien' as the creator who creates the three tails was to help all of calamity.  
Parisya understand the meaning of his grandfather, then he smiled when he saw the creature's tail third.

After Parisya tell stories about the past to Fuyuki and others, they are highly commented on the story of the past from Parisya.  
"Next, what makes them change?" Fuyuki said.  
"Actually ..." said Parisya continue telling stories.

Continued story from Parisya, before they occur, Parisya are playing a toy sword in his room.  
"I want to be king, I'll help all the residents with best effort"

Suddenly flashes Parisya surprised to hear something going on outside. "Huh ... what's that noise?"  
Parisya ran to the porch to see what happens. So he was surprised to see something happen.  
Among the homes of villagers, there was smoke coming from the house until a fire in the house.  
Parisya's father came with Parisya's mother see something happening on the porch. "What happened?" "Fire!?" "Who did?"  
Parisya's father as the king who ordered the soldiers loyal to investigate what happened there.  
"What happened?" Parisya asked in tension.

In the hall, King talked to Grandpa Shin about the fire.  
"Huh ... fire!?" "Who did?" Grandfather Shin asked tensely.  
"I do not know, but I've told my men to investigate there" Parisya's father answered.

A soldier wounded in a state comes into the room.  
"Huh ... what's up?!" "What happened?" The king asked with surprise.  
"Oh god ... the third gods ..." said a soldier's talk a little bit.  
"What!" "The three gods?!" "Impossible ..." Grandpa Shin surprised,

Hayu, Sina and Rama does not look like they used to seem a rampage in the village. All the villagers ran panic. Village house on fire by the attack Hayu. Sina flooded the village with its water use. And Rama took out lightning to spread in some other places.

Behind the wall, Parisya hear their conversation so he doesn't believe it.  
"Three gods angry and raged in the village" "They destroyed the farm, house and jungle" a soldier reported to the king and the law.  
"No way, they never do anything like that" Grandpa Shin distrusted.  
"Father, I will step in to stop them" the king asked permission to kek Shin.  
Parisya think his father and three male soldiers will attack the gods  
Then Parisya came to ask her father for not attacking all three gods. "Don't kill them because they are very important"

His father told Parisya not to worry because his father would try to stop them in any way. Parisya's mom is here to find Parisya in the room.  
"I understand your feelings, Parisya" Mother Parisya holds Parisya's shoulder.  
"But ..." said Parisya.

Suddenly, the palace was attacked, all very shocked.  
"My God ...!" king was surprised.  
They went outside the castle to see what is happening outside.  
The third creatures turned out tail lash out and attack in the whole palace.

Shin Grandpa did not believe it was a brutal third-tails like that.  
"It is impossible ... they never like that"

Kek Shin tried ordered three of tails to return to the circle but they did not hear his orders, they only act of brutality. Hayu issued a fireball to attack their own owners. But thank God to King's rescue from the of Hayu's fireball attack.

"Law, are you okay?" King asked.  
"I see, but why they did not hear my orders ..." Kek Shin became agitated.  
Rama took out power to destroy the palace until the pillar collapses.

King asked grandpa to bring his wife and children go to a safe place.  
"Okay, but be careful" kek Shin nodded his head.  
Shin's grandfather brought Parisya and queen to the temple Yamo. On leaving his father and the soldiers, Parisya felt himself leave his father when his father was against the third tail. He felt lost father if it fails.  
"Dad ..." Parisya closed his eyes in a state of sadness.

In the temple of Yamo, grandpa Shin cover the keys in the temple.  
"Are they all right?" The queen asked, worried.  
"I don't know ..." replied Grandpa Shin shook his head.  
"What happened, exactly?" The queen asked.  
Grandpa wondered why the three gods to be like that.

Parisya suddenly called grandpa to show something.  
"What happened, Parisya?" Grandpa asked.

Grandpa Shin was surprised to see the image circle seemed broken and the room looked badly damaged.  
Parisya's mother asked as she covered her mouth with her hands. "What happened here?!"  
Grandpa Shin finally understood why Thrid tails of Creatures became like that.  
"I understand now, there is a use right here!" "There must be three gods who want to take advantage of here to do that is not good '

"Deeds who?" Parisya asked.  
"Weird ... all the people in villages don't have to hate us all, but ... who is using the circle in here?" Grandpa Shin asked in surprise.

Suddenly, an earthquake, Parisya and other are surprised.  
"Earthquake!?" Asked the queen.  
"Emergency ... if they do ,..." Grandfather Shin looked worried.  
Grandpa Shin glanced at the old gravestones, and then he gets a sense.  
Grandpa Shin put the ball necklace into Parisya's neck.  
"Huh ... why did grandpa gave me this?" Parisya asked.

"You have the same strength as I am, therefore you're the heir" "I'm sure you can do for us and all the people"Grandpa giving advice on Parisya.  
"What am I doing?" Parisya asked.  
"Go into the headstone, you'll be taken to find the truth" grandfather Shin answered.  
"Huh ... I went to the grave?!" "Why?" Parisya asked.  
"Because the truth is there about this cause, then you must find the truth" Grandpa Shin said.  
"So my grandfather wanted me to go somewhere!" "What about the grandfather and mother?" Parisya asked.  
But Parisya's mom disagree. "He's a kid!" "How could he do?  
"But your son is the last hope we and all our people because he has a special power" Grandpa Shin advising his daughter. But the queen insisted on banning child to go alone.

Suddenly, the temple was almost felled to make all surprising.  
"Looks isn't the time ..." "Please let this child go alone" said grandpa Shin.  
"But I can't leave you here" said Parisya.  
Grandfather is holding Parisya's shoulders while giving him advice.  
"My grandson, please listen to me, don't worry, I hope there is help you do" "I'm sure you must have a friend from somewhere so they can help"

"Grandpa ..." "I understand, Grandpa!" "I'll do!" Parisya is finally going according to his grandfather's request.  
Her mother did not know what to do, but finally allowed Parisya go alone into the mother was crying and tears in her eyes.  
"Mom ... I promise I'll be back again!" Parisya looked serious.  
"Well go soon" grandfather Shin smiled and nodded his head.  
Suddenly the rest of it fell from the top of the wall in front of the grandfather and the queen.  
"Grandpa!" "Mother!" Parisya shout.  
"Quick!" Command grandfather cried aloud.

Parisya not feel like leaving my grandfather and mother in the temple but Parisya decided to go to the headstone and then use the ball chain to open tomb. After the ball was shining, grave marker light and bring it out the door in Grave.  
"The door is open ... 'said Parisya.

Suddenly, the debris falling around Queen and grandfather, Parisya shocked to see the things that happen. "Grandpa!" "MOM!"  
Residual debris falling down, Parisya almost hit by debris. Parisya not have time anymore to go to the grave as soon as possible.  
Parisya sent to the space dimension to be taken to a place of truth.  
That his first encounter with Fuyuki and Momoka in the museum.

NEXT...


	5. Chapter 5

After Parisya recalled, he became very shocked.  
"Oh ... sorry" Natsumi feel pity.  
"What happened to them?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya shook his head. "I do not know ..." "But now I'm alone ..."  
"Parisya-kun ..." Fuyuki said, looking at Parisya with pity.  
Fuyuki said on Parisya that Parisya not alone because they shared with him.

"Now we become friends, we can help you solve this problem" Fuyuki give advice.  
"Really?" Asked Parisya blink.  
"Yes, leave everything to us!" Keroro excited.  
Other friends have agreed.  
Parisya guess Fuyuki is right, then he became resilient.

Parisya suddenly heard the sound of the TV was on, he was surprised to see that thing which he had never seen.  
"How come you've never seen the TV?" "Okay, I'll teach you how to set the TV!" Frog said.  
"TV?" Parisya asked.  
Keroro tried pressing the button on the remote control to turn on the TV.  
Suddenly, the picture emerging from the TV cartoon film about the firing tank shells caused a loud voice.  
It makes Parisya be surprised to hear a voice like he was attacked during a bygone era. Parisya screamed in fear. "WAAA!"

"Parisya?!" Said Fuyuki tried to calm Parisya the fear.  
Natsumi seized TV remote control from Keroro, then she turned off the TV. "Stupid frog, don't make he be scared!"  
"Aw ..." Keroro hesitate when he scratched his head.

"Relax, nothing frighten you anymore" said Fuyuki give advice on Parisya.  
Parisya been soothed by the calm after Fuyuki.  
"What may make, despite the trauma she experienced a third creature attacked his village" Giroro said.  
"Poor boy" Dororo feel pity.

"I don't understand why these three gods were transformed into evil?" Pururu asked.  
All others don't know because they don't understand what the cause.  
"Wait, your grandfather ever told you were coming here to find the truth right here?" Fuyuki said.  
"Hah ... right" "My grandfather once told me if we can't solve the truth, must go to the grave marker to go searching for the truth of the original" Parisya tell.  
"Therefore, you came here?" Tamama asked.  
Parisya nodded his head.  
"I don't understand so it acts who?" Natsumi asked, puzzled.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, Natsumi to go open the door because there was a guest on the outside.  
Natsumi opened the door and met with **Lavie**, Kogoro's sister (Keroro's childhood friend) who dressed cowboy and wearing rabbit ears. Lavie nodded her head as she apologized for another nuisance.

"Lavie?!" Natsumi asked.  
"What happened, Lavie" "Well ... where Kogoro" asked Keroro turned to the left and right.  
"Emergency ... so he's my brother wounded in the hospital because of strange animal attack" Lavie said with her face to cry.  
"WHAT?!" "Kogoro attacked?!" Asked Frog surprised.  
"Yeah, actually ...." Lavie told.

At first, Kogoro, Keroro's old friend laughing weird and do weird poses. He and Lavie worked selling tisue of supermarkets in the corridor road.  
Lavie offering passers-by by selling tissues while Kogoro doing weird poses in order to make the people who will buy the paper or not. But no one is willing to buy Kleenex.

"Sigh ... no one wants to buy Kleenex" Lavie looked sad.  
"Don't worry, I will be calling everyone else to be able to buy Kleenex" Kogoro give advice to his sister.  
"Brother ..." says Lavie happy when the tears.

Suddenly a commotion appeared sound, Lavie and Kogoro hear the voice of the building turn right.  
"What happened?" Lavie asked in surprise.  
There were hordes of people who ran from and then turn right towards where Kogoro and Ruby are.  
"Well ... many people are coming!" Lavie feel cheerful.  
Lavie and Kogoro while holding each other very happy. But they appear to misunderstand because hordes of people seem to panic not buy tissues, just run through Kogoro and Lavie.

They wonder why people panic run.  
Suddenly one was coming here, Lavie and Kogoro look back to see what was wrong.  
There. Apparently there is a horned deer Rama the debris out of electricity.  
Kogoro thought the deer was going to buy Kleenex tissues and then offered him but he's just a deer.  
"Buy one of this paper" pleaded Kogoro smile when showing off his teeth.  
But Rama destroys the tissue until the tissue turned into ash by using horns out lightning.

"You ..." Kogoro a big mouth.  
Kogoro prepared to turn himself into Kogoro 556 masked and pulled out the sword in his way.  
Kogoro pointed a laser sword in the direction of Rama's deer. "Get ready, we're playing!"  
But Rama is direct use to attack Kogoro with lighting when the lightning that makes Kogoro electrified. After that, Kogoro become charred although Kogoro afro hair and then he fell.  
"Brother!" Lavie said in surprise.  
After it, Rama disappeared.

Lavie When told about the incident that befall Kogoro.  
"That's Rama" "What?" Fuyuki said.  
"He's attacking people in town?!" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes that's ..." Lavie said nodding her head.  
Saburo said he had a bad feeling if it happens again.

Moa sudden rush in here and say to Keroro and the others. "Intensive Care .... We recommend watching the news!" "You said, serious news person?"

Keroro has turned on the TV to see news from outer space.  
A news anchor who has a single antenna on his head was saying that there was suddenly news.  
"There's a water accident in a bar so there are many victims out there"

Afterwards in the news, was in the bar building wet many people from so many aliens who had passed out until slightly injured and soaking wet. According to news sudden arrival of large water into the bar makes a lot of victims feel drowned.

Reporters from space interviewing a female witness eared cat. According to witnesses, she heard a huge deluge that comes into the bar from outside. She said she herself saw a strange creature that is not known but she can't see the creature clearly because creature quickly disappeared.

After hearing the news from TV, Keroro and the others surprised.  
"The thing?" Giroro asked.  
"It must Sina ..." Parisya thought.  
"That's true, if indeed he meant water ..." Fuyuki said.  
"What are you talking!" "No way they're bad!" Parisya not trust.  
"Parisya ..." said Fuyuki.

Suddenly Poyon and Poyan come through the hole time. They came to ask about information.  
"We wanted to ask you about it" said Poyan.  
"Why are you asking us like that?" Keroro said.  
Poyon feel Keroro and others may know about the perpetrators of the incident at the bar.  
"I hear the creature's attack on the bar so we came to the scene that" "We are looking for evidence of remaining until we find something" Poyon explained.  
"Proof?" Asked Frog.  
"I brought a photo that happened to be recorded by one of the visitors, should see pictures of" Poyon provide photos on Natsumi.

Natsumi view the image contains a picture of a blue goat because he's too small nimble.  
"Sina's no mistaking it!" Fuyuki saw the photo.  
"Huh?" "You know it?" Asked Poyan.  
"Actually ..." Fuyuki'll tell you something.  
Poyon and Poyan has heard from Fuyuki about a third creature.  
"Really?" Asked Poyon.  
"Really ..." Poyan said.

Before leave home Hinata, Poyon to give advise to Natsumi if know, Natsumi will contact they left.

Suddenly the news came out again on TV. Regular reporter on the earth are saying there is a fire that occurred in the building. Apparently the building was on fire was a robot-making factory not far from the building where Aki worked.

After that Keroro is panic seeing things going on TV while holding his face with both hands."NO!" "Gunpla Factory fire?!"  
"Wait, there was no mistaking the factory ..." went on Fuyuki.  
"Mama!" "I have to call Mom" Natsumi issue her cellphone.

At the office, mrs. Aki was called by Natsumi. There are many workers who witnessed the fire from the building.  
"Oh yes ... the factory" "Sure, I saw the fire from here" Mother Aki contact on Natsumi.  
"Oh yes, by the way how to Momoka-chan?" "I heard Nishizawa house on fire" "What happened?" Mother Aki asked.  
Mrs. Aki heard the explanation about the attacks on houses of Natsumi Nishizawa.  
"Oh so ..." "What Kero-chan and friend okay?" Mother Aki asked.  
"Yes, they were quite so" Natsumi said.  
Natsumi said, Momoka was fine but she needs to sleep at home. Mrs. Aki understood and allow Momoka asleep in the house by chance Mrs. Aki Hinata would work for two days.  
"Thank you, we hope mama not to worry" said Natsumi when calling.  
"It's okay ... no problem ..." said Mrs. Aki turned to the left when calling.  
Mother Aki blinked saw something moving into the roof of the house and then jumping straight through the mother Aki in the glass staring at something, it seems that the red horse but He did not know Mrs. Aki see him when he passed the high jump.

"What?" Natsumi asked by telephone.  
"I think I saw something related with the occurrence of" Mother Aki replied.  
"Huh?" "What do you mean mom?" Natsumi asked.  
"I saw a red horse jumped high into the" Mother Aki replied.  
It makes all surprised.

"Red Horse?!" Asked Giroro.  
"Wait ... it ..." says Dororo.  
"That's Hayu!" Fuyuki said.  
"Hayu?" "So that's a horse who was that?" Mother Aki asked.  
"Yeah that's" Natsumi said by telephone.

Finally Keroro very sorry to Hayu make burn Gunpla factory.  
"Grr ... Beware of him!" "We must destroy him!"

After that, Giroro decided to go outside.  
"Where are you?" Natsumi asked.  
Giroro said he intends to beat the red horse.

"What?" "Do you want to kill the god of horses?" Parisya asked, fuming.  
"Who said I did not kill him, I just wanted to beat him" Giroro being cold.  
Parisya still do not trust the words Giroro. But Fuyuki still trust on Parisya.  
"Parisya-kun's right, the third god should not have to be killed" said Fuyuki.  
Keroro said, "Mr. Fuyuki?!"  
Fuyuki said he did not believe that these three creatures do mischief, because it was a god who helped the people of the village.

"But how do I prove it?" Giroro ask.  
"There's a way!" Fuyuki answer immediately.  
"Really?" Natsumi blinked.  
"Yes ... investigate on the island of Krakatoa" Fuyuki nodded his head.

"What!" "You want to go explore the island of Krakatoa?!" "Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yes, I think definitely something on the island of Krakatoa" Fuyuki sure.  
Natsumi is still not allowed Fuyuki to go to dangerous places like that but Fuyuki convincing on Natsumi.  
"Not me will but we have to do for him" Fuyuki looked at Parisya.  
Natsumi blinked staring at Parisya's face looked without sin and a little desperate. Natsumi think Parisya sent by his grandfather to find the truth in order to stop the third act of the creature. Natsumi finally understand why Fuyuki intends to help Parisya. Then Natsumi allowed Fuyuki to go to the island of Krakatoa.  
"One-chan ..." said Fuyuki.

"Why go to the island?" Keroro said.  
"I wanted to investigate the temple told Parisya to find out" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki intend to require assistance from Parisya because Parisya past has lived on the island.

"Fuyuki-kun, I want to go with you" Momoka wants to go with Fuyuki.  
"Nishizawa-san ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Leave us, Nishizawa group" "We could help you investigate there" Momoka said.  
Fuyuki allow Momoka participate with Parisya joint Nishizawa group.  
There is no reason not participate because of his own.  
Fuyuki asked Natsumi to tell mommy not to worry anymore.  
Later at night, Fuyuki, Momoka and Parisya will soon go to the island of Krakatoa with Paul and Nishizawa group.


	6. Chapter 6

At the headquarters of the unknown, Warara satisfied when watching the three gods creatures that make people excited by the TV.  
"Hihi ... nice!" "Cried Warara smirking while eating pop corn.  
"Wow ... we must conquer Pekopon" cried Rohaha.  
"When we begin to invade Pekopon?" Rohehe asked with curiosity.  
"Of course, we use 'they' to call the one god who is stronger" Warara said.  
"Huh .. god?" Asked the two twins astonished.  
Warara said he wanted to control a more powerful god to invade Pekopon.  
"Oh yes, today there are new plans we have to do the effort to conquer this Pekopon" Warara start planning.

Evening, Giroro was boarded Shuter shaped red lake capable of flying to search for the three creature. Besides him, there Tamama and Dororo also went looking together.

Kururu help them to find the three animals that, by using the signal equipment at the headquarters of Keroro Platoon. Moa, while also helping. And Frog was sitting in the back Kururu to wait for a report.

"Grr .. would not forgive them!" "They do at the factory gunpla!" Keroro looked angry.  
"You Could say, revenge?" Moa give an explanation.

In the park, Viper mecha; enemy Keroro Platoon was washing his face in the toilet room in the park.  
Then the Viper out of the toilet. "Huh ... I've practiced so many time beat that Kerons!" "HAHAHA!"  
Suddenly he heard strange footsteps. Viper took out a pistol from his hand.  
"Who are you?" "Where are you?!"  
But there is nothing in around Viper.  
"Huh ... Just imagination?" Viper thought.

Fog suddenly appeared around mecha Viper.  
"Hah ...?!"" Fog!?" "Why here? "Viper mecha asked to blink.  
Viper hear footsteps approaching and then turned to the left to see who comes.  
There was a red horse came.  
"Huh ... a horse?" "Why is it here?" Viper asked in surprise.  
Hayu was running toward the Viper for attack.  
"You want to attack me?" "You can't beat me 'Viper ready to shoot using pistol cannons.  
Viper began firing cannon balls at Hayu, but Hayu avoid the gunfire by jumping to the top Viper.  
"Damn!" Viper sorry.  
Hayu belching fire into the direction of Viper that Viper exposed to bursts of fire from hayu when the explosions began to occur.

Giroro surprised to hear the explosion was not far away. "Bang!" "Let me see it in there"  
Giroro go to the park to find the location of the explosion.

At that time Giroro found unconscious Viper mecha in a scorched and afro hair.  
"Viper!" Giroro see Viper's body has been exposed to charred by fire.  
Giroro feel out there in the park then looking Hayu around at the park to see Hayu up the roof of a building not far from the park and then go straight Hayu from the roof of the building.  
"Wait!" "It would be chased!" Giroro issued a magical wings on his back. Then he flew to pursue Hayu.

Dororo and Koyuki Sina went looking for a bridge near the dam.  
Dororo felt something moving in the dam. "I could feel his presence here"  
"I think he's behind the dam was" Koyuki thought.  
Koyuki and Dororo go into the woods to search for Sina. Until they come here in the river but there was nothing.  
"Weird, I just feel his presence here" Dororo surprised.  
Koyuki hear the sound of the water so she pulled out a knife.  
"He's in there!"

Sina sudden jump from the bottom of the river, then landed in front of Dororo and Koyuki. Dororo and Koyuki prepared against Sina, but Sina left immediately Dororo and Koyuki.

"Huh ... why he did not attack us?" Dororo asked.  
Koyuki flashes seen Sina went to town. "He went to town!" "He must do it again!"  
"Let's go after him!" Dororo said.  
Now they go chasing Sina to the city to stop it.

Tamama is ride up the black shutter for Rama in the vicinity of buildings.  
"Grr ... I can't forgive the reindeer!" "He wishes to do me!" Tamama angry.  
Tamama suddenly heard a voice he had ever heard. "It's him!" "I want to beat!"  
But it turns out that voice is the voice engine builders, Tamama so gubrak.  
"Grr ... it wasn't" upset Tamama.  
Rama suddenly jumped into the building from another building, Tamama flashes seen it then he's chasing Rama.  
"I'll catch you!" Tamama is driving a black shutter to pursue Rama.

In the morning, the island of Krakatoa between Java and Sumatra, Nishizawa's plane has landed on the island.  
Fuyuki and others out of the plane to see the scenery on the island of Krakatoa.  
"Wow ... this is the island of Krakatoa" Momoka admire the scenery.  
"Yeah, this island is the smallest island in Indonesia," Fuyuki said.

Parisya feel familiar with mountain scenery in the fire.  
"Parisya, you know where the temple Yamo?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes ... on the mountain" Parsiya show to the mountain.  
"Huh ... that a volcano?!" Momoka asked to blink.  
Fuyuki invite others into the volcano to find the temple of Yamo.  
Fuyuki and Momoka are wearing adventurous to the island.

In the middle of the forest, Fuyuki and others are to walk toward the temple Meiso.  
Until they stop in the middle of rocks and trees.  
Paul ordered the men to rest awhile.

Momoka provide beverage menus on Fuyuki.  
"Thank you" Fuyuki drink cold water.  
"For you, too" Momoka gave cold drinks to Parisya.  
Parisya drink cold water, he became enthusiastic. "Wow ... so cold" "The water is so cool!"

"Do you live on this island?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah right" "We lived on the island and entered the invisible frog festival in the rainy season" Parisya answered with nods his head.  
"Demon of the frog?" Momoka asked.  
Parisya say, the locals hold a festival to phantom frog waiting for the rain to phantom frog will provide water to local residents.

After Parisya told Fuyuki and Momoka, so they feel familiar with the story of the invisible frogs.  
"Demon of the frog ..." Fuyuki said.  
Momoka wanted to ask Parisya about the countryside.  
Parisya become confused by the situation in the middle of the forest because there are no villages.  
Because of natural changes that make the countryside is not visible.

"It was very difficult this time of change" said Parisya.  
"How can we find that rural areas?" Fuyuki asked in thinking.  
Momoka thought, "What's behind the volcano there is rural?"  
"Nishizawa-san, you're right" "I think we go there" believes Fuyuki with Momoka.  
Momoka gestured to Paul that it was time for a break is completed.  
Paul tells all the men have finished a break, continue the journey. But Paul felt there was one missing.  
"What happened, Paul?" Momoka asked.  
"I think there's one less ..." Paul replied.

Suddenly there was a young soldier, Masayoshida hastily come.  
"Masayoshida, from where you going?" Paul asked.  
"Sorry, because I intend to dispose of water a minute" said Masayoshida scratching his head.  
"Sigh ... we continue the journey ..." cried Paul took out his breathing.  
"Wait ... I remember!" Masayoshida back to remember one thing.

Masayoshida said he found something when he pee behind a forest.  
"What did you find?" Momoka asked.  
"I found something that has long been rocky like a boat in the swamp" Masayoshida shows into the woods.  
"Boat?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki asked Masayoshida led them to where the boat was found.

Masayoshida bought Fuyuki and others into the swamp to find a boat that had been found Masayoshida rocky.  
The old long-boats found in the swamp.  
"Boat?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Looks like the boat is old, over 1000 years" Paul check mossy boat using a magnifying instrument to examine.  
"Is this boat the locals?" Fuyuki asked in thought.  
Parisya feel familiar with this boat until Parisya remember something. Then Parisya ran from Fuyuki and others.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fuyuki asked blinking.  
Fuyuki and others followed Parisya go anywhere either.  
They went looking for Parisya in the woods.

Until Fuyuki gathered with others.  
"We've been looking for him but does not match" Paul said.  
"Why did he become like this after seeing the boat?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki thought Parisya know about the boat it means he knows where the countryside.

Cellphone suddenly rang, Paul received a report from his subordinate, Masayoshida.  
'Masayoshida, you find Parisya-sama? \ "" Good .. "' Er ... you find there?!" Asked Paul to call.  
"Really?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, Parisya been found but he said there might be rural ruins" Paul replied.  
"The ruins?!" Momoka and Fuyuki asked.

Fuyuki and others have found Parisya who stood in front of the ruins of the village.  
"Parisya, don't go it alone" Fuyuki said.  
Momoka showed a lot of debris from the ruins in the jungle.  
Fuyuki surprised to see ruins everywhere. "What happens in these ruins?"  
Parisya thought had long used to attack the three gods of this country.  
"Parisya-kun, if this country, means Yamo temple near here?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, here not so much" Parisya turned into a huge mountain village not far from it.

Fuyuki remove camcorder created Kururu to record it because it ruins before going to the island of Krakatoa, Kururu request Fuyuki recording any can be found in order to investigate Kururu associated with all three animals the legend.

In the secret headquarters space, Kururu was watching the ruins through the monitor by the camera recorder given in Fuyuki.  
"Khu ...Khu ... ruins boy's rural yes" "Around the ruins of that happened in 1000 years ago" "Try to find something that would be a clue"

"Okay" Fuyuki heard through the Kero ball carried. Kero ball is a dangerous weapon could be useful but whatever usefull.  
Fuyuki around the ruins of the village to find something that could be found.

Paul examines relics behind the ruins.  
"What stuff is old, old man?" Masayoshida asked.  
"Yes that's" Paul saw the broken vase holding a broken vase to the top.

Momoka soon follow Fuyuki was looking for something, so she stopped because Momoka see something. Until Momoka is to screaming for Fuyuki.  
"What happened, Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki said.  
Momoka show something on the board of rubbles. When Fuyuki blinked surprised to find relief picture of a frog stand. Figure frog is similar to Keroro and the others.  
"This picture was actually a figure similar to the sergeant and the other" Fuyuki not expected.  
Parisya said that relief image that is invisible frogs villagers worshiped.  
"Demon of the frog?!" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, actually three animal gods created Dien goddess with the power given by the invisible frogs" Parisya explained.  
"Hah ...?!"" The three gods created the beast from the invisible forces of frogs?! "Said Fuyuki blinked in surprise.  
Parisya nodded his head. "That's right, from some unknown phantom frog gives strength to the goddess of Dien"

Fuyuki confused about the invisible frogs.  
Fuyuki recording images of invisible frogs with camcorder and send it on Kururu.

Photo images of Stealth Frog have been sent to Kururu on a secret headquarters.  
"Khu ... Khu ... the picture has appeared" Kururu pressing the button to show the image that is sent Fuyuki.  
Monitor posed a relief image of stealth Frog in front eye of Keroro and the other.  
Keroro and Moa blank enthusiastic to see the picture.  
"It's the same with Keronians?!" "How so?" Keroro said with surprise.  
"You said, another kind?" Moa said.  
Kururu feel familiar with the image the relief was then sought information from the outer planets.

Pururu curious phantom relief view pictures of frogs. "I think I've seen where ..."  
"Pururu-chan, you know that?" Frog said.  
"Nah ..." Pururu shook her head.  
Pururu trying to remember where she had seen pictures of frogs stealth relief.

In the ruins, Fuyuki is examining the relief of phantom frogs.  
"It's invisible but it felt like a frog with Keronians"  
Momoka show something under the relief of phantom images of frogs. "Looks like the caption under this picture"  
Fuyuki trying to read the writing but the writing is incomprehensible.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya to read but Parisya not understand what was written, only he could understand the language of sansekersta.  
"What language is this?" Momoka asked confused.  
"Don't worry, leave it on Kururu" "Surely he knew after researching" Fuyuki said.

Fuyuki asked Parisya about the temple Yamo.  
"Yes, from here there was a ladder" "We could go to the temple inside the mountain Yamo's" Parisya shows the ruins of the palace had he lived.  
Fuyuki and others still continue the journey into the temple of Yamo.


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of town, many people panic ran when Hayu attack in the town center. Hayu flames to burn the building. Hayu jumped onto the car so he stepped on the car until the damage."Hiiee!"  
Giroro not think these things happen. Giroro tried to shoot Hayu with his gun but Hayu to run fast.

Occurred homes still flooded, many people who climbed onto the roof of the house. Many of the water that surrounds the city. Sina actually able to control the water to the city.  
Sina issued a large water to flood the remaining part of this city. Dororo and Koyuki rose to the roof of the house that was still flooded.  
"Jeez, everything is still flooded" Koyuki did not expect.  
"Looks like we need to help people here" Dororo act.  
"Yeah right" Koyuki nodded her head.  
Koyuki will save people who had difficulty with Dororo who wore anti barrier effort to secretly help people.

At Hinata's home, Natsumi become tense watching the news about the incident scene.  
Anchors third stating that strange animal that causes any problems then the government intervened to catch three tail or eliminate the tail.  
Natsumi always looking upward while expecting Fuyuki and others are still fine.

Rama went up to ATS electrical tower and absorb all the electrical energy from the entire all the lights in the crowded city to make all city residents surprised. When the lights went out, Tamama is to ride up the shutter when to stop because he was surprised to see it.  
"Huh!" "What happened?" Tamama asked.

All the lights went out at Hinata's home makes all surprised.  
"The lights went out?" Natsumi panic.  
Not only guest room, there are also secret headquarters Keroro Platoon dead lights.  
"Gosh!" "What happened?" Keroro panic asking.  
"You say, to die out?" Moa said.

Kururu pressing the backup button to turn the power supply until all in the headquarters so that the flame of Hinata's house.  
After that, Keroro ordered Moa dan Pururu to do it fast while Kururu busy investigating everything associated with the third god of the animal.

Parisya drove Fuyuki and others to the temple Yamo.  
"Come here"  
There cavern leading to the temple Yamo.

Fuyuki and others are prepared to enter into the temple of Yamo.  
Momoka see Paul with Masayoshida heard news radio through earphones.  
"What is it, Paul-san?" Momoka asked.  
"Oh, I have some bad news in Tokyo," Paul replied.  
"The bad news?" Momoka asked.  
"What happened?" Fuyuki said.  
Masayoshida say, the third god in the animal attacked the whole city of Tokyo.  
Heard from Masayoshida, Fuyuki and others shocked.  
"WHAT?" Fuyuki and Momoka asked in surprise.  
"It is impossible for them to do like that" Parisya not trust.  
Parisya hesitated because he did not believe that the three gods of animals attacking everyone.  
"Parisya ..." said Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki looked annoyed that he did not believe the three gods of animals act like that.  
"Fuyuki-kun ..." Momoka said.  
"We have to go to the temple Yamo first to discover something in order to stop the third god of the animal's" Fuyuki act.  
Fuyuki promised Parisya to rescue the three gods of animals.  
Paul almost forgot to say on Fuyuki. "Oh yes, forgot to say something" "Bad news, according to the news, a group company of the host Nishizawa intervened to eliminate the third god of the animal.

"What!" "My father intervened with the company?" Momoka asked surprised.  
"It can't be borne!" "I do not guarantee third-animal deities vanished" Parisya angry.  
"We must find the truth at the shrine Yamo!" Fuyuki act.  
Parisya and Momoka also approved the action.  
They went into the cave to go to the temple Yamo.

Once they have discovered the ruins of the temple ruins of Yamo.  
"Is there a trap in the temple?" Fuyuki said.  
"There is no trap, you need not worry" Parisya answer.  
Paul ordered all his men spread out to search for something that could be a clue.  
Fuyuki intend to go into the temple of Yamo, although Momoka and Parisya also come with up to Paul as well.

Fuyuki entered the first room in the temple of Yamo, and then he found the goods that fall apart like the rest of the vase fragments and many long scratches on the wall. They became the first to comment on this space. Paul found something on the floor.  
"Paul, what did you discover?" Momoka asked.  
Paul felt the dust with his finger and then watched with a keen eye. "This is still new"  
"Huh ... you mean, someone came here before us?" Fuyuki blink.  
"Yeah, but it's still a week ago" Paul replied.  
"So ..." Momoka said.  
Paul squatted as he shows something on the floor. "This is a small footprint but this small"  
"Small footprints?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki be given about a small footprint so he remembered the Frog and the others. Fuyuki think whether their actions or not.  
Fuyuki given by Paul, the footprints were still only a week ago.

Fuyuki finally realized so not act Keroro Platoon because he remembered a week ago Fuyuki excursion to the village with his family and the Keroro Platoon.  
"What Keronian ever come here?" "Why ...?" Fuyuki wondered.

Masayoshida here and reported to Paul that they find there seems chamber space location of the incident. Masayoshida brought Fuyuki and the others into the chamber space.  
Inside the chamber space, there are still black and the image circle until there are scratches all over the walls of the former blast. And many are damaged in the Chamber of space debris.

"What happened?" Said Fuyuki view in all chamber rooms.  
"This marks an explosion" Momoka asked.  
Parisya feel familiar with the chamber space.  
"What happened, Parisya-kun?" Fuyuki said.  
"I think I remember the previous image is still a little black circle, but now longer black" Parisya answer.  
"What is this?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya explain the transformation of the image circle is a circle that is able to summon spirits.  
"Transform the circle?" "Isn't that ever in Europe and Asia?" Said Fuyuki blink.

Momoka is walking way into the space surrounding the chamber, looking upward. Momoka leg up suddenly touched something and then she tripped so she fell.  
"Grr ...!"" What the hell! "Momoka angry as she complained. Momoka suddenly stopped angry when she find something.  
Apparently something is found by Momoka is a figure who is still the old framework. Momoka screamed panic and fear.  
Fuyuki and others are surprised to hear Momoka's screams so they turned to Momoka.  
"Miss Momoka, you okay?" Paul asked.

"What happened?"Fuyuki asked.  
Momoka trembled as indicated. Fuyuki and Parisya find people who are still old framework. Parisya feel familiar with the skull, directly familiar with the framework. He took out his tears.  
"Grandpa ..."  
Apparently this man is Parisya's grandfather.

Fuyuki, and other surprise was that the skull is Parisya's grandfather.  
"So he's your grandfather?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes ..." Parisya wiping his eyes.  
"Parisya-kun, I'm sorry" Momoka said with pity.

Paul found something that is held by the man's skull. It is a tombstone bearing the foreign language.  
"That's tombstone that read" Paul takes the stone tombstone.  
"What's that?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki observed that there are many gravestones writing but writing sanskersta language.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya read the writings of the grandfather's tombstone is written Parisya.  
Parisya read tombstone written by his grandfather.

"Parisya, there is a need to tell you to stop the 'he' From the beginning, after you left, I realized that there were three gods animals who use for something not good If not, the earth will the good 'Garuda Vishira'! "

"Huh ... Garuda Vishira?" Parisya shocked when reading the headstone.  
"Garuda Vishira?" Momoka asked.  
"Oh, Garuda Wisnu was one of the Trimurti or the manifestation of God in Hinduism" Fuyuki said.  
"What is your grandfather say that?" Paul asked.  
"If the grandfather's story is true, I remember grandfather once told me about the eagle Vishira" Parisya said.  
"Stories?" "Garuda Vishira?" Fuyuki said.  
"According to stories from grandparents, Garuda Vishira are evil creatures that cause natural disasters" Parisya explained.  
Fuyuki and others become tense hearing Parisya's explanations about Garuda Vishira.  
Parisya said that Garuda Vishira controlled by a wicked witch named **Dawe** wicked witch but actually it is not human so when my grandfather as a young knight who tried to tried to stop the evil wizard Dawe so successful defeated by his grandfather.

According to grandfather's story, Garuda Vishira can't stop anybody but the only one who can stop the Garuda way Vishira. Goddess Dien sacrificed herself to save the village from Garuda Vishira. Goddess is to do mantras with the help of that uses animals to seal deity Garuda Vishira. Hayu, Rama and Sina release natural energy of fire, lightning and water to bring together all past Goddess opening spell to make Garuda Vishira sealed by using their own rituals. Thanks to the strength of three tails, the Goddess can seal Garuda Vishira so lost in an instant thanks to the charms of the three sealed by animal gods.

After Parisya tell, Fuyuki asked where Garuda Vishira sealed but Parisya replied, Garuda Vishira not only there but if the three gods of animals used to open the portal then Garuda Vishira will appear.  
"Jeez ..." Momoka tense.  
Fuyuki was sure Parisya's grandfather always true because there are three gods who take advantage of the animal.

Masayoshida suddenly came to report to Paul that they found something in the living chamber. Masayoshida bring the remaining pieces of the former machine that is marked 'W' had discovered.  
"What is this?" Paul asked.  
Fuyuki see broken machines marked 'W' to feel familiar.  
"There was this sign the same circuitry sign Tama-chan and his friend ..." Momoka thought.  
Fuyuki finally realized that he knew the puzzle solved.  
"Don't tell me so the other Keron deeds?" Fuyuki thought.  
"Huh ... Keron else?" Momoka asked to blink.  
Fuyuki would send a photo image broken machine that is marked 'W' at Kururu.

"Wait, there's more writing" continued Parisya.  
Parisya continue reading the headstone.

"If the third stop the beast gods before Garuda Vishira rose, you must require 'Enta', you must go to town **Surayata**. Remember grandfather give you clues about interest Bunglow "

"Enta?" "Who's that?" Fuyuki said.  
"One more tail than the three tails that" Parisya answer immediately.  
"Huh!" "One tail again!" "Really?" Fuyuki surprised.  
"Enta like what?" Momoka asked with curiosity.  
"Enta is a deer that is able to control the land and plants" Parisya answer.  
"Mouse deer?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki explain the mouse deer is small deer similar to the large-eared mouse ears.  
Parisya said he had never seen Enta.  
Fuyuki feel sure there who don't know there was one more.

"I think I know these truths!" Fuyuki said on Parisya.  
"Really?" Parisya asked.  
"Yes, the three gods were used by someone" Fuyuki said.  
"Utilized?" "Who?" Parisya asked to blink.  
"Don't tell me, deeds ..." Momoka blank suddenly.  
Fuyuki said the cause of the three gods animals who makes out of control is one of the Keronian who came before Fuyuki and others came in the last week.

"Really?" "Well, actually three gods animal that attacked my house ..." Momoka said.  
"True, Keronian ordered three animal gods to do something not good" Fuyuki nodded his head.

Behind the self-Momoka, Ura Momoka so angry because she knows her house is behind the attacks that do Keronian. "Grrr ... I can't forgive him!"

"Then what do we do, sir Fuyuki?" Paul asked.  
Fuyuki thought so and decided to act. "We've got to town Surayata!"

"Huh ... City Surayata?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Wait, how can we find Surayata city?" Paul asked.  
Hear the question of Paul, Fuyuki so in vain.  
"I think I know where the city Surayata but I've never been there" Parisya said.  
"Really?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, according to my grandfather, if I wanted to go to town Surayata, he gave us instructions on me" Parisya answer.  
"Instructions? 'Momoka asked.  
"Flowers of the Gods" Parisya answer immediately.  
"Flowers of the Gods?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya explained, the interest of the Gods is a gift from the goddess of Dien on the grandfather when he was young.

Fuyuki and Momoka are confused about interest don't known.  
"What kind of flower of the gods?" Momoka asked.  
Parisya said, the interest of the gods that have colored leaves with pink and has a green powder but it leaves that have spots.  
"Flower of the gods that have a green powder ..." Fuyuki thinking.  
"What if we find interest in computers?" Momoka asked.  
"Wait, I remember ..." Paul was considering his pensive.  
"Huh ... what you mean, Sir Paul?" Fuyuki said.  
Paul says that, "How if we meet with a spiritual teacher?"  
"A spiritual teacher?" Momoka asked.  
Paul declared, he had a spiritual teacher in Bali.

"Huh ... you have a spiritual teacher?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, when young, I was taught by my teacher in Bali," "Not only me, there is a father and your mother too" Paul nodded his head.  
"Oh my parents are also taught a spiritual teacher?" Momoka blink.  
"Why do we meet with the teacher?" Fuyuki said.  
'I think I remember the teacher had a similar interest who have never seen, maybe he knows"Paul explains.  
Fuyuki feel Paul was right, he started acting.  
"Let's meet with a spiritual teacher in Bali" Fuyuki invited Momoka and the others.  
Fuyuki and others decided to go to Bali to meet with a spiritual teacher.

At headquarters, Kururu receive photos from Fuyuki. Kururu view the image marked 'W' in the broken machine.  
"Well ... W?" Keroro said with a flash.  
"You could said, this is strong evidence?" Moa said.  
Kururu realizes he almost knew after seeing the pictures marked 'W' and then immediately start looking for data about the 'W'.  
"So you know?" Frog said.  
"Khu ... Khu ... Fuyuki said, before they came, someone had to ruins" Kururu explained.  
"Huh ... who do you mean?" Frog said with surprise.

Giroro hear an explanation from Kururu as he climbed a small shutter in the middle of a vast city while searching Hayu.  
"What!" "Keronian else first to the ruins before Fuyuki and Nishizawa's groups come from?" Giroro asked.

"Really!" Dororo asked as he heard through earphones when he was with Koyuki.

"Huh ... Kururu-senpai, you know who it is?" Tamama too.

"Eventually I realized I knew who the perpetrators behind these events ..." Kururu replied.  
"You mean who?" Keroro said.  
Kururu showed something by pressing the button to display the data.  
Data emerged regarding a Keronian gray and marked with a round forehead and a half who wore a white robe called Warara.

"Hah!" "Warara?" "Uh ... who's he?" Keroro said with surprise.  
"Warara?" "Wait, I think I've heard ..." said Giroro.  
Pururu begin to remember about Warara. "Wait, I remember!" "That he Warara"  
"Huh ... you know him?" Keroro said.  
Pururu explained, Warara profoser arekologi about animals is a legend but he intends to use animals as weapons of legend.  
"Huh ... animal legends became guns?" "You mean ..." Dororo said.  
"Yes, according to rumors, profoser Warara arrested but he was lost somewhere" Pururu explained.  
"Hah ... he lost!" "Wait, if true, he's in this Pekopon?" Giroro suspect.  
"I don't know ... but what do we find him?" Kururu asked shaking his head.

"Wait, this might be something to do with the case" Pururu feel pensive.  
"Uh ... what do you mean?" Moa said.  
"I remember the case of roll legend's theft from the museum, then Garuru-san is investigating the theft and start the search for perpetrators of" Pururu answer.  
"The roll legend?" Keroro said.  
"Dunno ..." Pururu shook her head.  
Pururu is going contant Tororo to ask for information about the theft.

After that, the Keroro was thinking with his face to look nervous.  
"What, uncle?" Moa said.  
Frog says, he's got a bad feeling.

At the headquarters of the unknown, Warara witnessed three animal gods who make the orders through watching the screen.  
"Hehe ... it's time to change the plan!" Warara is smile.

Warara's new plan was to order the three animals that go to Hinata's house for his purposes.

What is the purpose of animal Warara ordered three gods went to Hinata's house?

NEXT....


	8. Chapter 8

Fuyuki, Momoka, Parisya and Nishizawa's troops have landed in Bali, the island of the they went to the house of Paul's spiritual teacher.

Arriving at the house of a spiritual teacher, the house was surrounded by bamboo and bushes and rivers. There were many flowers that surround the house gods.

"Wow ... a lot of interest Gods!" Momoka exclaimed.  
"Is that really interest the gods?" Fuyuki asked Parisya.  
"Yes, there was no mistaking this flower!" Replied Parisya nodded his head.

Paul explains, "The interest of this deity was treated by a spiritual teacher for many years"  
"So the teacher is to maintain these flowers ..." Momoka said.  
"True, my spiritual teacher, Mr. Suyo had once brought these seeds had been" Paul explains.

Suddenly Pak Suyo, old grandfather with a cane and wore gloves were walking here from his home.  
"Oh yes it was you Paul" "Long time no see"

"Yes, it had long conference also" Paul nodded his head.  
Pak Suyo see Fuyuki and Momoka often with Paul.  
"What this child Nishizawa's son?" Mr. Suyo asked as he showed when he thinks on Fuyuki Fuyuki is Nishizawa's child.  
"Not him, but the princess was" Paul shows on Momoka.

Momoka introduced myself to Mr. Suyo. "Meet my name Momoka Nishizawa, the daughter of Nishizawa and Ouka"  
"Oh, so you really do like your mom yes" Pak Suyo said.  
"Yes ..." Momoka smiled and nodded her head.  
Mr. Suyo asked Momoka about Fuyuki. "Is he the candidate fiance?"  
That makes it all so excited.  
"It's not that ..." Momoka red-faced when pounding.  
"No, we're just friends school class" Fuyuki so hesitant.  
"Oh so, you're still a child" "Sorry ... my bad" said Mr. Suyo wearing small glasses.

"Oh yes, like what you here?" Mr. Suyo asked.  
"Oh, we want to talk to you" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh?" "You talking to me?" Mr. Suyo asked.  
Fuyuki said he intends to ask Mr. Surayata Suyo about the city so that Mr. Suyo so shocked to hear.

"Do you want to go into town Surayata?" "Impossible ..." asked Mr. Suyo.  
"According to Paul-san, you ever been to the city Surayata ..." Momoka said.  
Pak Suyo refused Fuyuki asked about Surayata city. "This is not my concern ..."  
"Why?" Fuyuki said.  
"I guess you can't be there because there were no survivors" Mr. Suyo answer.  
"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I guess I haven't told you the young of the beginning of time ..." "Actually ..." continued Mr. Suyo.  
According to Mr. Suyo, dangers of the journey that's three things. Three things are dangerous ghost island, cave tiger and the last, the fog is dangerous.

The story of Mr. Suyo make Momoka and the others looked frightened.  
"It was scary ..." Momoka horror.  
Suyo has requested Mr. Fuyuki and other Parisya surrender but refused.

"Grandpa, you don't know who my grandfather was!" Parisya angry.  
"Eh?" "Grandpa?" "Why?" Mr. Suyo asked.  
Parisya claimed that he was the grandson of the legendary knight, Shin taim.  
But Mr. Suyo not surprised, only then consider Parisya just fantasizing.

"Mr. Suyo, they don't lie" "Believe them" Sir Paul persuade Suyo.  
Momoka asked Fuyuki about how to make Mr. Suyo trust them?

Fuyuki direct say in Mr. Suyo that Hayu, Rama and Sina's back.  
Those words make Mr. Suyo divert attention on Fuyuki.  
"What do you mean, kid?"

"Actually ..." Fuyuki intends to tell Mr. Suyo about a third animal gods.

"The god of animals attacking your city?" "Impossible ... no joke" "It is impossible to do the three gods of animals like this ..." Sir Suyo not trust.

"We're not kidding whatsoever!" Momoka fuming.

Suddenly the news came that the three strange animal that attacks across the city. Fuyuki and others are so nervous when watching TV was the Pak Suyo too.

On TV there are three animals are illustrated Hayu, Rama and Sina, who attacked the city.

After that, Mr. Suyo stared in disbelief. "Why ...?"  
"They attacked the house together Nishizawa also" Paul explains.  
"Otherwise, they will be eliminated by force from my father" Momoka said.

Fuyuki suddenly bowed as he pleaded with Mr. Suyo.  
"Please trust us" "We will tell the truth but promise not to tell anyone in order to save the world"  
Fuyuki-kun ... "Momoka said.  
"Fuyuki ..." said Parisya.

Mr. Suyo attention to the eyes of Fuyuki looked confident and strong, he's finally willing to listen to what Fuyuki said.

At 2 pm, Giroro go up the shutter to catch Hayu in the middle of a landfill.  
Giroro stopped in the middle of a lot of garbage because of the sound. "What's that noise?"  
Suddenly, a hoop of fire around Giroro so he was shocked.

"What happened?" Giroro surprised when he was encircled by flames.  
Giroro suddenly heard footsteps approaching.  
Giroro feeling to know he will fight it. He holds a military knife from his belt.  
"Finally we are confronted yes"

Hayu horse appears in front Giroro to prepare against it. Then the horse Hayu stood so he uproar. Then he started attacking Giroro. Battle ensued that did not stop.

Pak Suyo heard stories of Fuyuki.  
"Oh, you had to Krakatoa where the ruins of a temple Meiso yes" "So these three gods animals were used someone yes" said Mr. Suyo.  
"I think I understand why the three gods of all animals to be so!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Is that true?" Asked Parisya.  
Fuyuk nodded his head and then he explains.

"If our future can't be born, the past there was a change in the past as the father marries the mother then we would be born in the future in the past but if the father marries the mother stated that we would not be born in the future" " But one more thing ... "" If our future is going to change something from the past then the past will change "

Momoka aware Fuyuki words and then find out the reason why the three gods of animals become so. "Fuyuki-kun, you mean in the future of the three gods of animals are utilized in the past means they will change?"  
Fuyuki nodded his head. "Exactly, Nishizawa-san"  
"Is that true?" Parisya asked.  
"Right, that's why your grandfather told us over the headstone!" "Therefore we must go to town Surayata" Fuyuki said.

"Hey, kid" "Is this kid really the grandson of the legendary knight Shin?" Mr. Suyo asked.  
Pak Suyo saw an orange ball necklace that used to stare Parisya.  
"This necklace ...?"" Wait, I think I remember this necklace ... "" That necklace Shijita? "

"True, this necklace given by my grandpa to me before I went to the grave" Parisya answer.  
"Gravestone?" Asked Mr. Suyo.  
"True, last week we met with him at the museum when he emerged from the grave marker" Fuyuki said.  
"Really!" "So he was the grandson of the legendary warrior ..." Sir Suyo surprised to observe Parisya.

Pak Suyo will tell Fuyuki and others about the city Surayata.  
According to Mr. Suyo, 55 years ago he had sailed with the crew at sea to explore but a ship collision on the coral rock and he and the crew drowned. Until they were safely on the island that is not known but they are not presumed to be in the ruins of ancient buildings and old who deserted and creepy.

"Really, sir?" "You found the ruins of it ... no one else ..." Fuyuki thought.  
"Yes, son" "That is the city Surayata but actually we've never been there," said Mr. Suyo.  
"Huh ...?" another surprise.  
Pak Suyo said they found a large gate at the ruins but the gate could not be opened without a key.  
"Key?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, but there is no keyhole" answered Mr. Suyo.  
"Huh ... what do you mean there is no keyhole!" Momoka asked.

"Yeah, before leaving the ruins, I'm still investigating the wreckage to find four pictures of animal tails created by the queen of horses, goats, deer and a ..." continued Mr. Suyo.  
"A mousedeer is not it?" Said Fuyuki directly.  
"Hah ... right" "How do you know?" Mr. Suyo asked.

"Mr. Suyo, we don't have time anymore" "If not, the animals will continue to attack our city" Momoka said.  
"Can you help us?" Fuyuki asked Mr. Suyo.

Pak Suyo think then he stood upright then knelt in front of Parisya.  
"Forgive my slave, lord prince" and "I really underestimated you but I'm really sorry because I am guilty ..."

"He's a prince?" Momoka asked.  
"Sure enough, he's the grandson of the legendary knight" Fuyuki said.  
"It's okay, you have to believe in us" "I want you to help us to drive us into town Surayata" said Parisya.  
Pak Suyo said he was pleased to help but can't because he is as old but he can help them.  
Pak Suyo take something in the dresser drawer and gave up something from the drawer to Fuyuki is a long dagger.  
"What is this?" Said Fuyuki.  
"That's tiger keris or keris Shitora" answered Mr. Suyo.  
"Why don't you help us?" Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki and Mr. Suyo ask others not to worry because he would give a clue to them. "If you want to Surayata city, you can find the cave tiger, because you will pass through the cave to the city"

Finally Fuyuki and others have been told by Sir Suyo about the city Surayata.  
"Thank you, sir Suyo!" Said Fuyuki and the others nodded their heads.  
After that, continue going to the island they had visited Mr. Suyo.

In the city, Dororo and Koyuki jumped onto the roof of a house from another house to search for Sina. Until they stop because there was no trace.  
"Shit ... no trace" said Dororo.  
Koyuki suddenly felt something when I heard the voice. Then Koyuki is eavesdropping down.  
"What, Miss Koyuki?" Dororo asked.  
"Wait, I think there is a step in the water ..." Koyuki eavesdropping under the road.  
Dororo and Koyuki realize that Sina in the underground water channels. Then they went into the drain to search for Sina.

They now exist in the water channel, and then find Sina there but Sina ran straight into the water channel Dororo and Koyuki chase.  
When pursued, Sina goats using the flood to attack Dororo and Koyuki. Large flood flows in the direction Dororo and Koyuki.  
"Look out ahead!" "He's controlling the water to attack us" said Koyuki.  
Dororo ordered Koyuki to keep watch over. They jump up and climb to the top of the pipe. Sina entered into another channel at the time.

"He's gone!" Said Koyuki.  
"Calm down, I could feel the radiant energy ... 'Dororo said.  
They returned again in pursuit Sina underground water channels.

Fuyuki and the other on a plane to discover the island has ever visited Suyo pack until it was discovered the island but in the middle of a storm that comes along segumpalan black cloud.  
Paul asks Fuyuki and others use seatbelts to be safe. Lightning suddenly appear to make plane was rocked so that Fuyuki and others still survive as the plane rocked.

"It could land there?" Paul asked.  
"I can't, because it is difficult to find a place to land during a storm" the driver said as he drove the aircraft pilot.

Parisya praying altrougth holding a ball necklace. "Please save us, god!"  
Suddenly the little ball makes segumpalan shining black clouds, storms and lightning stopped and then disappeared.  
After that, Fuyuki and others surprised to see that.  
"Jeez, black clouds and storms all the missing" "How so?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"Impossible ..." said Paul did not believe.  
"I think all thanks to this necklace ..." Parisya explained.  
"Necklace" said Fuyuki blink.  
"Yes ... he said if this necklace, will be allowed into the island's" Parisya replied nodding his head.  
"Great ..." Momoka praise.  
Finally, the plane can land in the middle of a vast prairie.

The island was beautiful scenery of the sea to the wood lot trees are more beautiful.  
"Wow ... this beautiful island" Momoka praise.  
"Yes ... I think this island is rarely seen all the people here" said Fuyuki.  
Parisya asking how to find the Surayata city.  
According to the story of Mr. Suyo, if you want to find the city Surayata, must find a cave tiger.

Now they are searching for tigers's nest in the jungle.

NEXT...


	9. Chapter 9

623 radio stations, Saburo was talking, reading poetry through radio stations.  
"Beautiful eyes, we will directly observe the flower eyes while singing"  
Suddenly the lights blink in this building.  
It makes everyone's surprise.

Saburo glanced out the window when he saw a deer jump bodied electric current to the top."Hm ... so"  
Saburo immediately went upstairs to find the deer, Rama.

Saburo meet Rama bodied deer the electricity was crawling on the roof.  
"I've found you, deer" "But the horn is very good ..." said Saburo smiled as he saw the deer Rama.

Tamama suddenly came up the shutter here.  
"Well ... Saburo-san?" "Why are you here?" Tamama asked.  
"Incidentally he came here ..." said Saburo.  
Tamama jump down to deal with Rama. "Grr ... I'm ready to beat you!"

"Kururu, what do you think he is?" Saburo asked through the microphone device.  
At headquarters, Kururu was contacted Saburo.  
"The deer was named Rama has electric power ... but be careful with electric power because he was able to summon lightning" "Khu ... Khu ..." Kururu explained.  
"So .." said Saburo.

Rama deer suddenly stood up rage and then he uses his horn to issue a large lightning.  
"Glek ... that's ..." Tamama so shocked.  
"I have this bad feeling ..." Saburo felt something was wrong.  
Saburo quickly draw something with a pen magically created Kururu before they happen.

Rama deer call lightning a great start to spread until the lightning came down in front of Saburo and Tamama.  
Saburo quickly draw a paper, then he issued a paper, then suddenly turned into a protector consisting of iron that can protect Saburo and Tamama.  
The lightning grabbed the direction protector so that the glass is a little break and then the lightning disappeared.

Protective glass that is back into the paper. Saburo and Tamama seemed to have survive thanks to that.  
Tamama will issue impact Tamama to attack Rama the deer but Rama the deer can avoid attacks Tamama Impact.

Seeing this, Saburo asked Kururu about weaknesses. But Kururu said he did not know what he was doing. According Kururu, the god of animals have tremendous power because the horse Hayu has a fire; Rama the deer have lightning and Sina the goat have water.

"Oh, so yes," "So we can't beat god yes," said Saburo speaking through mircphone tool.

Fuyuki and others found the nest of tigers but there are many tigers are living in a cave.  
"How to pass the cave?" Momoka asked worried.  
"Leave it to us, we'll handle this, Miss" said Paul.  
"What you do, Mr. Paul?" Fuyuki said.  
"We would drive the tiger to scare them ..." said Paul.  
"Wait, what if I do this?" Parisya asked.  
"Well ... what can you do?" Asked Paul.

Parisya directly out of the bushes.  
"Wait, Parisya!" "Do not go!" Fuyuki surprised with the others.

Parisya standing in front of the tiger who looked angry.  
Parisya closed his eyes, holding hands while thinking.  
"What do Parisya-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"Well ... the tiger did not attack him?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.

Currently, Parisya opened his eyes, smiling.  
"Hoi, we've allowed into their nests" "Do not worry, they will not attack you because we have the important task" cried Parisya.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Paul asked with surprise.  
"Yes, but you don't attack the tiger, lest they anger" Parisya answer.  
Fuyuki so believe in Parisya because Parisya apparently able to communicate with the tiger."Let's go!"

Fuyuki and others could enter the tigers's nest through the tiger did not attack thanks to the communication from Parisya.  
"Great you, Parisya" "You can communicate with the tigers" said Momoka.  
"Nah ..." shame-faced Parisya said, scratching his head.  
"You communicate with the tigers through telepathy?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya said he had chosen his grandfather because he had the power since he was born.  
"Power?" Asked Momoka and Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, that's why the legacy of my grandfather gave me" Parisya answer.

Masayoshida reported to Paul that they had found the wreckage outside.  
"Is that true?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes, there are the ruins just outside had said Master Suyo" Masayoshida answer.  
Fuyuki yells to Momoka and Parisya for invited out to see the ruins.  
Finally they came out of the nest until they can see the tiger from a distance the ruins.  
"Wow ...city Surayata!" Said Fuyuki so enthusiastic.  
"Thankfully, we can find the city Surayata" Momoka said on Parisya.  
"Yes ..." Parisya smiled and nodded his head.

Suddenly there was a oldest tiger that appears in front of Fuyuki and others.  
"Huh ... big tigers" said Fuyuki surprise.  
"He must have a big head here" thought Parisya.  
Big tiger telepathy on Parisya. The old Tiger Direct through Fuyuki and others to get to the lair of the tiger.  
"What did he tell you?" Fuyuki asked Parisya.  
"He said we must be careful if you want to go into town Surayata" Parisya answer.  
"What does that mean?" Momoka asked.  
Parisya answered by shaking his head.  
Paul was sure they go to town Surayata to know what's happening in the city.  
Then Fuyuki and others will go to town on his way to the forest Surayata from the tiger's nest.

At home Hinata, Natsumi so tense while watching TV news. News anchor stated, everyone is displaced by a strange animal attacks.  
"What happened?" Natsumi asked anxiously.  
Natsumi saw Keroro was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Suddenly the plate fell and cracked, Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Hey, stupid frog" "What are you doing?" Natsumi asked angrily here on Keroro. Then Natsumi stopped feeling angry to see Keroro see his hands trembling.  
"Something is wrong, stupid frog?" Natsumi asked.  
"Ah!" "Nothing, Miss Natsumi!" "Sorry about the dishes!" Answered the Keroro sudden shock, scratching his head.  
"Sigh ... stupid frog" Natsumi did not understand the strange behavior Frog.

Fuyuki and others had reached the ruins of the city Surayata.  
"We've finally reached the city Surayata" Momoka said with relief.  
Fuyuki see a giant gate that says Mr. Suyo.  
"Mr. Suyo said had opened the door this but could not without a key" Paul explains.  
"How do we open the gate?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki figure out how to unlock the gate and saw something.  
There was a round hole in the middle of the gate, similar to the keyhole.

"Holes?" Said Fuyuki trying to see the hole.  
Fuyuki so realizes he knows how to open the gate, then Fuyuki asked Parisya give him the ball necklace.  
"Why?" "For what?" Asked Parisya give the ball necklace on Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki trying to match the ball was in the hole, it really fits because the ball necklace can be inserted into the hole, the ball necklace apparently was the key to open the gate.

After entering the ball necklace, suddenly the gate was opened.  
"Well ... the door open!" Cried Momoka blink.  
"It can work the ball necklace ..." Paul said pensively.  
Fuyuki return the ball necklace on Parisya while grateful.

Now they enter the gates.  
Paul ordered the soldiers keeping guard outside while the rest of the soldiers who followed him.  
Inside the ruins, Fuyuki issued a flashlight so could see clearly. Momoka often coupled with Fuyuki because she was afraid but she actually pretended to be because she wants to arm all with Fuyuki.  
"It was scary" "I'm afraid ..."  
"Nishizawa-san, never mind" "Stay with me yes" "Yeah right, Parisya" Fuyuki said, smiling.  
"Yes ..." replied Parisya nodded his head.  
Momoka was a little disappointed because it really Parisya is with Fuyuki.  
They rode into the ruins of the city Surayata.

Suddenly a lot of bats fly past Fuyuki and the other.  
"Kyaa ..." Momoka closed her eyes as she screamed.  
After many bats go, Momoka opened her eyes to see what was wrong with Fuyuki."Fuyuki-kun ..."  
Fuyuki apparently embraced Parisya to protect it from many bats, so once Momoka shock.  
"You okay, Parisya?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes ..." Parisya nodded his head.  
Sometimes Momoka was upset because Fuyuki did not hug Momoka efforts to protect it.  
"Sigh ..." Momoka so disappointed.  
"Come on!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes ..." Momoka said the sudden shock.

Now they go off again.

They've found a big gap, then they came out from the gaps and then find the ruins of the city Surayata.  
There are many ancient houses are still gaps exist even an empty pool. While there are statues of the gods of animals in the middle of town.

"Wow ... at this where the city Surayata?" "Very good" said Fuyuki excited when he found ruins of the city Surayata.  
"Well ... not mistaken many of the traditional house here" Momoka said.  
Paul ordered the soldiers to go split up to search for clues.  
Masayoshida and the rest of the soldiers went to the ruins of the city Surayata dispersed.

Parisya felt something in the ruins of the city.  
"What happened, little master Parisya?" Paul asked.  
Parisya said he felt the aura of living in the city.  
"Aura?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, there stood a large statue of" Parisya indicate the direction of eight-armed goddess statue that sits behind the town Surayata.  
"That statue of the goddess 'Shinyatama'!" Said Fuyuki observed.  
"The statue Shinyatama?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki said, Statue Shinyatama a revered Hindu goddess of life.  
"If true, this aura definitely there," "Maybe there would Enta" Parisya answered with confidence.  
"Let's go somewhere Shinyatama goddess!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes" Momoka nodded her head.

The fight between Giroro and Hayu increasingly not invincible.  
Horse Hayu flames to attack Giroro but Giroro avoid the attack.  
Giroro issued firearms to shoot Hayu but Hayu able to avoid the speed.  
Hayu generate fire from his whole body makes the situation even more hot conditions.  
Giroro feel the heat caused by fire from the entire Hayu horses's body. "Ouch ... hot!"  
Firearm suddenly becomes melted make Giroro surprise.  
Giroro release the firearm that melt, and then he pulled out a knife to fight the horse Hayu.  
But Hayu the horse kicked the knife held Giroro with his hind legs so that the knife was thrown  
When Giroro off guard, managed to subdue Horse Hayu so Giroro crashed after Hayu Horse encouraged.  
Giroro tried to stand, but in front of his eyes, Horses Hayu here.  
"Shit ... he's strong!" "What am I doing?" Asked Giroro in himself.  
Horse Hayu suddenly stop because he heard the command from Warara, then he turned to leave. Hayu horse jumped to the roof of the house and then ran.  
"He stopped?" "He's gone where?" Asked Giroro confused.

In the ruins of the city Surayata, Fuyuki found marked relief board.  
"Parisya, come here!" Fuyuki calling to ask Parisya Parisya read the board.  
Parisya read the board.  
_"Goddess of the four elements that will provide for clean natural environment" "The future will be destined to be better ..." "Protect the natural environment of the advice the queen"  
_  
"Oh I understand now" "The fourth beast was created to protect the environment" Fuyuki said.  
"Is that true, Fuyuki Nii-san?" Parisya asked.  
"True, Parisya" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
Momoka look at all familiar with Fuyuki and Parisya. "They were really friendly"  
"They like brothers" Paul said memprihatikan.  
Momoka was a little disappointed because she wanted to be alone with Fuyuki.

"Nishizawa-san, you coming?" Said Fuyuki call Momoka.  
"Huh?" "Yeah, right" Momoka said in surprise.  
"Come on, Momoka nee-chan" "There's something interesting on these boards" says Parisya.  
Momoka to pay attention to Fuyuki and Parisya want her to go with them, then she smiled and then she joined the Fuyuki and Parisya.  
They became close when talking together.  
Paul smiled as to pay attention the children were learning together, searching the board relief.

Suddenly there was a cry for help, Paul was shocked to hear the sound.  
Fuyuki and others are surprised to hear the screams.  
There a lot of soldiers running around here in panicking.  
"What happened?" "Eh?" "Where Masayoshida?" Paul asked.  
"He was surrounded by strange creatures!" Answered one of the soldiers.  
"Strange creature?" Paul asked.  
"Yes, a strange creature has three heads" answered one of the soldiers.  
"Paul-san, we just have to save him" said Fuyuki.  
"That's right ..." Paul said.  
Now they go looking for Masayoshida the besieged by monsters in the ruins of the city Surayata.

In the underground water channels, Koyuki and Dororo pursue Sina.  
"He's very quick" Koyuki said during a run.  
"Indeed, he would divert our attention to" said Dororo.

Until they find Sina faces in front of them in a stalemate.  
"I want to ask why you are attacking the city" Dororo want to ask on Sina.  
But Sina is still silent.  
"Be careful, Dororo" "I feel the enormous power of the goat's" Koyuki said lifting blades.  
"Yeah I know" said Dororo.

Sina issued a whirlpool beneath.  
"Hah ... he used the whirlpool!" Called Dororo surprised.  
"Beware ... danger!" Said Koyuki.  
Koyuki and Dororo separated to avoid the whirlpool of Sina.

Sina spraying water on Dororo but Dororo is able to resist the onslaught of water with a swivel knife.  
Koyuki jump approached and threw kunai at Sina. Sina able to withstand attacks but kunai with his horns as a shield.  
"Damn ... he used his horns as a shield," cried Koyuki.  
Sina tantrum and then he made another whirlpool to attack Dororo and Koyuki. Whirlpool make Dororo and Koyuki thrown into a lot of water so that they fall into the water.

Sina suddenly heard Warara through telepathy. Sina now turned into an underground drainage holes.  
"Where is he?" Asks Dororo.  
"He went, he had seemed to act weird" Koyuki said in surprise.  
Dororo think Sina go to a place through an underground culvert until he realized something.  
"Wait ... he ..." said Dororo tense.

In the ruins of the city Surayata, Fuyuki and others seeking to find a third tail strange creatures like the big three-headed dog surrounded Masayoshida sitting.  
"Please," pleaded Masayoshida pale.  
"Gosh, that's Cerberus space that once told Sergeant!" Said Fuyuki flashes of wonder and surprise.  
"Where are they?" Momoka asked in surprise.

NEXT...


	10. Chapter 10

One of Space Cerberus will be gripped Masayoshida.  
"Ah!" "He'll be attacked!" Cried Momoka tense.  
Fuyuki quickly remove something from his bag.  
Apparently something that Fuyuki brought the ball Kero is a great weapon that can destroy anything.

Fuyuki tried to use Kero ball to drives Cerberus space.  
Fuyuki trying to push one button from kero Ball.

Suddenly lightning out of Keroball to attack any of Cerberus tail outer space so he electrocuted until he crashed.  
Masayoshida had managed to escape the attacks of Cerberus outer space and join the group Nishizawa. Fuyuki puzzled to see where the buttons to attack. When Cerberus space here Fuyuki and other besieged.  
"Ah!" "Kya ..." Momoka exclaimed shocked Fuyuki's hand.  
Parisya is trying to communicate with Cerberus outer space with his strength, but he could not communicate because there are differences.  
"I wonder why I can't communicate with them ..." "Who are they?"  
Fuyuki said, it is a Cerberus creature living space in outer space but in fact he did not come from the earth.  
"So they're not from here but the sky?" Parisya surprised to ask.  
"Yeah right, I do not understand why Cerberus is in here" said Fuyuki feel do not understand.

One of Cerberus space leaped toward Parisya to attack.  
"No, Parisya-kun!" Fuyuki shout.  
Parisya into a panic when it was attacked by Cerberus, but suddenly there was a tiger that attacked the Cerberus. The tiger was apparently an old tiger that time.

"Wait, that's ..." Momoka continued to flash.  
"Oh, that time was that the old Tiger ..." said Fuyuki.  
Suddenly, a few tigers come against Cerberus outer space.

At that time dozens of tigers fight with Cerberus outer space, old tigers here at Parisya to communicate.  
"Oh so ..." said Parisya.  
"What did he say?" Fuyuki said.  
"He said we should quickly go to reach our goals" Parisya answer.

"Sure enough, we must quickly go to the statue Shinyatama!" "Leave it to the tigers!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah ..." said everyone agrees.

Fuyuki and others quickly went to where the statue of Shinyatama is in when the tiger fight with Cerberus space.

Fuyuki and others had reached the big Shinyatama statue that stood in front of the ruins of the city Surayata.  
"Weird, why Cerberus space here?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.  
"Where's Cerberus?" Paul asked.  
"Anu ... actually ..." cried Masayoshida want to tell the truth.

Before the attacks of Cerberus, Masayoshida and Nishizawa's soldiers dispersed for walking toward the outskirts of the ruins of the city with his colleagues.  
"Here scary ..." said the first co-shivering.  
"Yeah ..." said the second fellow was not feeling well.  
Masayoshida abruptly stopped because he heard something. "Wait, I thought I heard something ..."  
Masayoshida turned to the old gate beside the old building. Then he tried to open the gate to see what's there.  
It turns out in it, there are groups of Cerberus outer space!  
Here's the story of Masayoshida.

"So you don't accidentally open the gates of the old, the creatures accidentally released?" Momoka Ura asked looking angry when handling Masayoshida clothes.  
"Gosh!" Pleaded Masayoshida.  
"Nishizawa-san, don't need to blame him" "That's just not on purpose, but I think Cerberus outer space had long lived here ..." said Fuyuki give advice on Momoka.

Parisya suddenly shouted for Fuyuki and Momoka to come here.  
"What happened, Parisya-kun?" Fuyuki said.  
"Look at it" Parisya showed into the open mouth dragon statue that stood beside the statue that stands Shinyatama.  
"Statue of a dragon?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki see the mouth of the dragon statue looks wide when he felt familiar until he knows there is a way. Then Fuyuki issued a tiger kris given from Mr. Suyo.  
"Well ... that dagger given Suyo pack?" Momoka asked.  
"Maybe ..." while holding the kris Fuyuki would have thought that.  
Fuyuki tried to insert dagger into the mouth of the dragon statue, dragon statue so that the mouth was suddenly closed the keris making Fuyuki and others shocked.

Suddenly an earthquake makes Fuyuki and others panicked and gasped in shock.  
It was not an earthquake but the sound coming from the statue Shinyatama. Apparently his feet shifted, there is the entrance.

"Oh my God ... her legs sliding!" Momoka exclaimed to her mouth.  
"We'd better go in there?" Said Fuyuki.  
They now go into the entrance of the base of the statue Shinyatama.

After they went to the entrance, there was surprise they found the ruins of the castle tower, which has a large waterfall on the wall that surrounded the palace and the old blue sky in underground caves until a stone bridge which had holes in them. But inside the palace tower, there is a loud noise like the sound of the engine 'berdurang'.

"Impossible ..." said Fuyuki stunned to see the ruins of the palace.  
"Impossible ... taste is similar to the sound of a voice machine" Paul looked down.  
"Who made this?" Momoka asked with curiosity.  
"Cerberus ... the sound of the engine ..." said Fuyuki trying to think.

In his mind, he remembered the picture invisible frogs. Until Fuyuki recall because he finally found out all the puzzle is almost solved.  
"Now I understand everything!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Is that true?" Momoka asked.

Fuyuki said, the old days, the invisible frogs and worshiped all the people Meiso ancient people lived in the Surayata city are Keronians!  
According Fuyuki, if this story is true, it turns out Keronians who had long lived in the city Surayata.  
What is the relationship of Keronians with the queen goddess of Dien?

623 radio building, many piles of lightning that roam everywhere.  
Saburo and Tamama still surrounded by lots of lightning.  
"Damn ... he controlled lightning!" "Grr ... I'll beat him," cried Tamama sorry.  
Rama the deer took out pieces of lighting horn in the face Tamama.

"Don't do, if you attack him, he'll do" said Saburo.  
"No, I will punished him" cried Tamama looked angry because Tamama upset with Rama the deer.

Deer Rama suddenly stops producing flakes of lightning, then he quickly jumps to another place of the radio building 623.  
"He's gone again!" "Where?" Asked Tamama blink.  
"What?" Kururu said to Saburo through earphones.  
"He's gone" said Saburo through his earphone.  
"He's gone?" Asks Kururu.

Moa was checking the existence of the three tailed beast through the monitor, suddenly Moa shocked to find things that does not alleged.  
"What happened, Moa?" Kururu asks.  
"They come over here!" "You could say, something's wrong here?" Moa said.  
"What!" Asks Kururu surprised.

Why the three animals that came to Hinata's house?

In the ruins of the city Surayata, Fuyuki has explained about the puzzle behind the ruins of the city Surayata and invisible frogs.  
"Really?" "Keronian ever come here?" Momoka asked to blink.  
"Demon of the frog are like Keroro and the others?" Asked Parisya.  
"Yes, that's probably the ancestors Keronian" "That's the story Kururu" said Fuyuki.

Momoka looked to see the old palace buildings old, suddenly saw there was a boy who wear traditional dress standing in front of the ruins of the palace.  
"Glek ...!" Momoka shocked.  
"What happened, Nishizawa-san?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Ah ... there's someone there!" Cried Momoka shows.  
"Someone?" Asked Paul.

It wasn't anybody in front of the palace gate.  
"Weird, I see someone there" Momoka said in surprise.  
Paul thought Momoka probably tired.

"Let's go in there?" Said Fuyuki.  
Parisya feel the aura in the ruins of the palace. "I guess no one else, this aura in this palace," Maybe ... "  
Now they go into the ruins of an ancient palace to search for Enta.

Inside the palace ruins, the entire wall reliefs that meet the many pictures of this building even though the goods had been old and rusty.  
"Wow ... a lot of pictures here," cried Momoka look to the entire wall.  
Fuyuki so excited when he saw the pictures on the wall.  
"It's amazing here"

Fuyuki thought this building had long felt forgotten because rarely appear.  
Parisya called Fuyuki again to show something.  
"What happened, Parisya-kun?" Said Fuyuki.  
Parisya show Fuyuki on the wall.  
The wall was a picture of a giant bird Garuda black-faced, creepy.  
"Is that Garuda Vishira?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, grandfather once told me" Parisya nodded his head.  
Fuyuki realized there was something in the middle of the eagle's chest in the picture. In the picture, a man in the middle of the chest eagle is a Keronian.  
"Well ... it Keronian?" "Why is he in the chest Garuda?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.  
Under Garuda, there is a magic wand lifted upward.

"Sticks?" "Is he controlling that creatures with that?" Fuyuki wondered.  
Fuyuki walking, looking at pictures on the wall reliefs.  
There is a gap Cerberus out of the damaged wall. "Grr ..."

"Look out behind you!" Cried Parisya shout.  
Fuyuki's surprise attacked Cerberus.  
Cerberus is pushed him to the floor so Fuyuki collapsed until Fuyuki falling down.  
"Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka exclaimed in surprise.  
Ura Momoka changed so very angry and mean to hold Cerberus's tail and rotate Cerberus so Cerberus thrown far very far out.

Before falling down, Parisya still managed to hold Fuyuki's hand but he's still trying to lifted Fuyuki upward.  
"Parisya!" Said Fuyuki.  
We hold hands Parisya, Fuyuki head down to look down. Fuyuki seen down is a woman who stood looking at him, pointing at something.

Paul managed to rescue Fuyuki from the bottom of floor.  
"Fuyuki-kun, are you okay?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah" "Thank you, all" said Fuyuki smiled nodding his head.  
Fuyuki remember about a girl, then looked down. But under no anyone.  
"What?" Momoka asked.  
"There was a woman there but no" Fuyuki said pointing downward.  
"A woman?" Momoka asked to blink.

Parisya suddenly began to feel the aura again. "No doubt, this aura in the bottom of this hole"  
"Hah ... at the bottom?" Asked Paul.  
Fuyuki realized he remembered a woman who pointed to something.  
"I think we're down"

"Huh ... we are so down there?" Momoka asked blinking in surprise.  
"Yes, there may be" Fuyuki sure, nodding his head.

Fuyuki and others climbed down a rope to land on the space in which a woman is standing.  
Fuyuki find a gate which was appointed a woman.  
"Hah ... the gate?" Momoka asked.  
"Yes, we're trying to get into it" said Fuyuki lit flashlight.

Fuyuki tried to open the gate to see what's going on in there.  
When the door opened, inside was a coffin in the center of the image circle of the four gods pictorial reliefs of animals (horses, deer, goat and one deer) that around in circles.

"This is ..." said Parisya.  
"Surely this is Princess Dien's the main room" Fuyuki thought.

Paul ordered all the men opened the coffin to see what was in it.  
Coffin was opened, there was a body of a woman lying rigid framework in the coffin.  
Momoka covered her mouth with a feeling of tension.  
"She seems to suffer ..." Paul said.  
"According to the story of my grandfather, Princess of Dien sacrificed herself to save the village by sealing the Garuda Vishira" Parisya explained.  
"How did he do?" Momoka asked.  
"Puteri Dien have the same aura of strength to me" "She is able to control her aura to spell out" replied Parisya.  
"Aura?" Momoka asked.  
"Strength is the aura of magical power that can be seen in the life" Fuyuki said.

Masayoshida lit flashlight when around in the main room was then found something in the chair.  
"AH!" Masayoshida surprised when found a skeleton of one Keronian who sat in the chair.  
"What?" Asked Paul.  
"Hey, here ..." pointing Masayoshida.

Found figure Keronian framework that was sitting in a chair.  
"Huh ... keronian?" Said Fuyuki.  
"What's he doing here?" Momoka asked.  
Fuyuki thought Keronian had long lived in this palace, but he did not understand why ancient Keronian live in the Surayata city.

"Look at the message on this wall!" Cried Parisya show on the wall behind the chair.  
"What he says on this wall?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya read the message on the wall.

"_If you want Enta, show auras in the mirror," "If you want to bring people down there, someone must have an aura of power_"

"Mirrors?" said Fuyuki.  
"Hey, is that mirror?" Momoka asked pointing.  
Rectangular mirror in turn right.

Fuyuki was examining the mirror. "It was a mirror but what do you mean 'air show'?"  
"Maybe he meant the power of aura?" "I think I got this aura of power" said Parisya.  
"Sure enough, no one had an aura of power other than the princess of Dien" said Fuyuki.  
"What can you do?" Momoka asked.  
Parisya nodded his head. "Yes, I can do!" "I guess everybody can't get in but I can carry one or two people down there"

Fuyuki and Momoka decides to go with Parisya to enter into the mirror.  
Before entering into the mirror, Momoka asked Paul and the others waited.  
"I understand, we'll wait here" said Paul nodded his head.  
"Yes thank you" "We'll be back!" Momoka said smiling.

"Momoka-neechan, hurry!" Cried Parisya.  
"Yeah, wait a minute!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
Parisya holding hands with Fuyuki and Momoka and then they go into the mirror.

Once they get into the mirror, Paul expects Momoka and the others hopefully survived.

Fuyuki and his friend went on a trip to the mirror to glimpse the light.  
A glimpse of light makes Fuyuki and others closed their eyes.

Now, after a glimpse of light was gone, Fuyuki opened his eyes to see what was wrong.  
It appeared in front of his eyes there was a giant tree that stood in the middle of the big pillars.

On the back of a giant tree, there is a giant statue of the goddess Dien stood, closing both hands.

In ruamh Hinata, Keroro sat exhausted despite being Natsumi called her mama.  
"Mama, when mom came home?" Natsumi asked.  
Mama tells Natsumi that she would return home tomorrow morning.

"Yes, we will prepare breakfast for mom but Fuyuki hasn't come home" Natsumi said during the call.  
Natsumi then hung up the phone.

Keroro see the trees are blown by the wind as if the noise is frightening.  
"I really do not feel well ..." Frog looked worried.  
"Why do you continue?" Asked Natsumi approached Keroro

Suddenly they heard the voice of Kururu through mirc tool.  
"Kururu?" "What?" Asked Frog.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I think I'll tell on you about something wrong, you'd better run" replied Kururu.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Asked Keroro surprised when heard through the tool mircphone with Natsumi.

Moa has discovered a large signal is still close to Hinata's house.  
"Hey, they've come back here!"

Keroro and Natsumi blinked so surprised when heard the Moa's words that they come.  
"They?" Asked Frog surprise.  
"What does that mean?" Asked Natsumi also surprised.

All of a sudden all the lights went out made Keroro and Natsumi surprise.  
AT the headquarters, all the lights went out as well.  
"Damn ... I guess one of them destroying power lines down here," cried Kururu become tense.

In the darkness, Keroro hugging with Natsumi so as not to split up.  
"What happened?" Said Natsumi.  
"I don't know" replied the Frog fear.  
Suddenly, lightning flashing in front of the window, Natsumi and Keroro surprised to hear the sound of lightning.  
"H ... something will happen" cried the Frog horror.  
"Don't make me afraid," said Natsumi.

Now all the lights are back on at Hinata's home or secret headquarters.  
"All re-flame" "You said, brought back to life?" Says Moa.  
Suddenly the alarm sounds, all surprised.  
"What?" Says Moa.  
"Don't tell me ..." thought Kururu tense.

After the lights came back the flame, Natsumi and Keroro are separated after the embrace.  
"It re-ignited" said Natsumi.  
"It makes me surprised just" Keroro said with relief.

Suddenly, lightning flashes again, just the animals that appear in front of the window. Natsumi became panicked and screamed with fear when seeing the animals that appeared.  
"KYAAAA!" Natsumi fell slumped backward.  
Keroro surprised to see odd Natsumi's behavior. "What's wrong, Miss Natsumi?"  
"Behind ..." Natsumi pale-faced, pointing backwards.  
"In the back?" Asked Keroro blinks in surprise.

Horse the Hayu's bluff make Keroro surprise, then Keroro slowly looked back to look back.  
Now in front of the eyes of Keroro, there are three animals that looked at him with eyes that were scary.

Keroro and Natsumi back to cuddle with them even though they are screaming panic fear.

What will happen to Keroro and Natsumi? Next ...

NEXT...


	11. Chapter 11

Saburo suddenly received a signal from the hp Kururu. Then Kururu tells Saburo that all three animals were sneaked into the house Hinata.  
"Huh?" They've been close at home Hinata-san! "Said Saburo through speaklator tool.  
"What!" "Don't tell me, the sergeant was there?" Asked Tamama panic.  
Tamama a hurry to go to Hinata's house because he feared the sergeant.  
After Tamama go, Saburo to ask Kururu what to do. But Kururu himself said he did not know.

"Last Fuyuki send photos to me, so I'm very interested in something" Kururu explained.  
"What Fuyuki find something interesting in the ruins?" Said Saburo call.  
"Yes ... according to him, he said no nation Keronian phantom frog or had lived there" Kururu busy looking for the data.  
"Oh so ya" "I have to catch up to the house Hinata" said Saburo.  
Then Saburo make a paper airplane and then boarded a plane from paper and then he left.

Giroro very surprised to hear from Kururu that the three tailed beast slipped into the Hinata's house. When it Giroro feel worried at Natsumi because he felt Natsumi in danger. Now Giroro quickly drove his vehicle to go to the Hinata's house to save Natsumi. "Wait for me, Natsumi!" "I'll save you!"

After being told Kururu, Dororo and Koyuki shock third animals that had sneaked into the house Hinata. Finally Dororo know Sina leading to channel water toward the house Hinata.  
"That's bad ... Natsumi-san in danger!" "We should leave immediately!" Cried Koyuki worried.  
"Yes, we must not be late" Dororo nodded his head.  
They now go to Hinata's house through a pipeline.

In the midst of ruins, Fuyuki and others to find a giant tree that stood on the big pillar.  
"Wow ... a giant tree!" Cried Momoka blank.  
"No doubt, this aura there!" Thought Parisya.  
"You sure, Parisya?" Fuyuki said.  
Parisya nodded his head.

Suddenly the tree was lit, Fuyuki and others shocked.  
Comes the two twins from the tree.  
Apparently, boys and girls faced the same before the eyes of Fuyuki and others.  
"Glek ... it was you!" Fuyuki and Momoka said the same pointing.  
They stared at each other surprised because they met the twins.  
"Who are they?" Said Fuyuki.

Parisya trying to communicate to the children of twins.  
"Parisya-kun, what do they say?" Momoka asked.  
"Their name is **Kaho** and **Keya**" He said look at the painting "replied Parisya.  
"Painting?" Said Fuyuki looked up.

At the top there is a mysterious palace prominent pictorial painting on the wall.  
"That's the mysterious castle," said Fuyuki.  
"His name **Karaswara** palace, invisible frogs to live there" Parisya explained.  
"Palace Karaswara?" Momoka asked.  
"According to them, the palace was able to float in the ocean but many who could not see clearly because of the court that no one can see" Parisya explained.

"Huh ... that's palace can't be seen other people?" Momoka asked.  
"Surely they have antibarrier, maybe they use it so that the palace would not be viewed" Fuyuki thought.  
Fuyuki sure the old people had never seen an alien or technology.  
"One more thing ..." Momoka pointed to the painting next to the painting of the palace.  
Painting a picture seems to look like the image map.  
"It seems like the map ..." Fuyuki studied painting.

"Oh yeah, how about Enta?" Asked Parisya flash memory.  
"That's true, but how can we find Enta here?" Fuyuki asked, puzzled.  
Kaho said on Parisya.  
"He said, if you want to meet with Enta, people should have the aura of power so he could meet with Enta" "Then, I tried to do" said Parisya.

Keya sent Parisya to touch the giant tree.  
Then tell Parisya beliefs to fight. Kaho and Keya suddenly disappeared when they smile.  
"They disappeared!" Momoka said in surprise.  
"Try to touch the tree as he said" pleaded Fuyuki.  
"Alright!" Parisya participate.

Parisya touching a giant tree, thinking, suddenly the whole body from the trees into green tree took out the light make Fuyuki and others closed their eyes. What happened?

Hinata's home, Keroro and Natsumi to meet with the three animals in stressful situations.  
"What do we do?" Asked Frog whispered to Natsumi.  
"We'd better run away as soon as possible" Natsumi replied in a whisper.  
Keroro agree with Natsumi. Then they fled. Sina the goat broke the glass door and then the third tail of the animal entered the house Hinata. Horse Hayu sprayed fire towards Natsumi and Keroro fled when Natsumi and Keroro almost attacked by a fire attack Hayu but there is a fire in around Hinata's house.

"Oh no!" "Our house ...!" Natsumi cried in panic.  
They quickly headed down to the sergeant's room. Then they will enter into a magic fridge but Keroro stopped in his room. He's worried about plastic gundam in his room.  
"Where do I have to bring everything?" Asked Keroro confused.  
"Stupid frog, we don't have time like this!" Said Natsumi is carrying Keroro into the refrigerator.

Natsumi and Keroro went into the fridge magically, all three animals into the Sergeant's room. They look around the room, then Hayu out the fire to burn all the sergeant's room.  
"Oh no!" "Gundam plastic!" "All my stuff ...!" Frog exclaimed indignantly.  
"We must escape before they attack you!" Said Natsumi.

Deer Rama magically appear out of the fridge so they panic and they fled from the three animals chasing Natsumi and Keroro.

Suddenly the alarm sounds, all happening tense.  
Pururu surprised to hear the alarm sound. "What happened?"  
Moa came to tell Pururu that all three animals existing in the compound.  
"What!" "They're here!" Asked Pururu surprised blink.  
"True, they were chasing uncle and Natsumi-san" "You said, they in danger?" Moa said nodding her head.  
"What!" "We must stop them!" Said Pururu bring big shots.  
"Well" also Moa nodded her head.  
Pururu changed into a pink-haired beautiful girl while Moa who turned into angol Moa who carried a cane.  
Now they go looking for Keroro and Natsumi to save them.

At the headquarters of the unknown, Warara see Keroro and Natsumi chased by three animals being through the monitor.  
"Haha ... soon!" Cried Warara smiled broadly.  
Rohehe told Warara that preparations are already prepared.  
Warara rose from his chair and went into another room.

In the ballroom is not known, drawing the whole picture of the mysterious circle is very were machines prepared Rohaha and Rohehe in a big circle around the whole picture.  
"Perfect!" "I will raise up ... Garuda Vishira!" "I must conquer Pekopon!" Cried Warara guffaw.  
What is the purpose Warara on Garuda Vishira?

After the light from a giant tree, Fuyuki opened my eyes to see what happens. Turns out there was a mousedeer who was asleep in the crystal ball in the back of a giant tree.  
"That ..." Momoka said.  
"No doubt, the aura Enta!" Said Parisya nodded his head.

Enta the mousedeer suddenly woke up and the whole crystal ball disappeared after he wakes up.  
Enta the mousedeer which incorporated the color green but apparently the mousedeer-like face with a face that had seen Keroro!  
Fuyuki and others to be quiet because the sighting of Enta the mousedeer's face really looks like a sergeant Keroro.  
"His face really looks like sergeant's face" Fuyuki comment.

"Why did you see my face?" Asked something.  
Fuyuki was shocked to hear the whisper. "Ah!" "Who's that?"  
"He ..." Parisya answered directly.  
It turns out that whispering is Enta!

"Jeez ... you speak?" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"That's telepathy" said Fuyuki.  
"Why did you call me?" "I've been asleep for 500 years", said Enta being annoyed.  
"Haha ..." Fuyuki little laugh because Enta's attitude really like the attitude of Keroro.  
"500 years ..." Momoka said seemed quiet.  
"Actually ..." Fuyuki intend to tell the Enta.

Fuyuki notified Enta of his colleagues turned into the wild.  
"What!" "My partner turned into the wild?" "No way ..." Enta not believe it.  
"I know, but trust us" "We need your help" "That's why we came here" said Fuyuki.  
"Help?" "Why?" Asked Enta blink.  
"Someone who exploit them for evil" replied Parisya.  
"Huh ...?"" Who did? "Asked Enta.  
"We need your help to find the real perpetrators who take advantage of your colleagues" said Fuyuki.

"Sigh ... okay" "I'll try," cried Enta.  
"Really?" "Thank you, Enta!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Why don't you come with your friend first?" Asked Parisya at Enta.  
Enta said that he was chosen by the goddess of Dien because he needs to make green he almost had not met with colleagues.

Fuyuki have any questions at Enta.  
"Yes?" Asked Enta.  
"Do you know what's behind the incident happened at Dien," said Fuyuki.  
"Huh ... why do you ask?" Enta asked in surprise.

Fuyuki would like to know why Princess Dien died after sacrificing herself to save everyone.  
Enta said he knew less about the past.

"Wicked witch of the sky came to conquer us and the entire population with his troops" "Princess Dien ask for help from invisible frogs to help residents fight to defeat evil wizard and his troops, and troops finally succeeded wicked witch but they were expelled in action again" "They're stronger than ever because there is a bird called Garuda Vishira vicious attack Surayata City "" Army Surayata nearly defeated by the forces evil witch but Puteri Dien sacrifice themselves to save all the people to seal Garuda Vishira "

Fuyuki and others hear the story of Enta.  
"Cruel once" called Parisya.  
"Poor girl Dien ..." Momoka said to feel pity.

Kero Ball suddenly rang, Fuyuki to out Kero ball to hear the call from headquarters.  
"Oh, Moa-chan!" "What happened?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Fuyuki-kun" "Intensive three of animal chasing Uncle and Natsumi-san" Moa said while phoning.  
"What!" "The three gods of animals in my house!" Said Fuyuki blank surprised.  
"What happened?" Momoka asked.  
"Sergeant and onee-chan in danger!" Said Fuyuki tense.

Giroro came to Hinata's house later found a glass door was smashed and broken up there in fire in Hinata's house.  
"Damn ... they're over here!" "Natsumi!" Cried Giroro tense.  
Dororo and Koyuki emerges from the couch.  
"What happened?" Said Koyuki.  
"Koyuki-dono, you must go to save Keroro-kun and Natsumi-dono" "I will extinguish this fire," pleaded Dororo.  
"I understand" Koyuki said nodding her head.

Tamama also come here. "Hey, you see them?"  
"I think they're at headquarters" "We must be quick to stop them!" Thought Giroro.  
Tamama, Giroro and Koyuki go to headquarters to find Natsumi and Keroro.

Natsumi and Keroro trying to escape from chased three of the animal's tail.  
"Why are they chasing us?" Asked Keroro ran.  
"How could I know!'jawab Natsumi.  
Rama the deer took out the electricity to stop Natsumi and Keroro but they were almost attacked by the electricity owned by Rama.

Suddenly Pururu and Moa came block three of animals.  
"Pururu-chan!" "Moa-dono!" Keroro say.  
"You guys run!" "Let us stand in their way" Pururu command.  
"Leave us, my uncle" "You said, the safety of uncle?" Says Moa.  
"Excuse me" "Pururu and Moa, thank you" "But be careful" Natsumi said dragging Keroro when running.

"We can not let you in here!" Said Pururu holding the injection.  
Rama the deer took out the electricity to make taxable electrocuted Moa and Pururu then they can't move. All three animals had passed Pururu and Moa to pursue Keroro and Natsumi.

"Damn ... we can't move!" Cried Pururu crawl.  
"You said, we got electrocuted?" Says Moa.

Keroro and Natsumi to run into the corridor area.  
Keroro suddenly heard footsteps running, the third was an animal chasing them again.  
"No!" Said Natsumi tense.  
"So Pururu and Moa-chan-dono ..." said Keroro went a little despairingly.

In the ballroom, Warara use tool to create a flow of electricity so that the image of this circle can shine.  
"Now I will issue the incantation of this document" said Warara bring the documents.  
Warara recite mantras while standing in front of the image circle. Suddenly it can improve the image circle large light rays then it turns into black.  
"Hehe ... it's time!" Cried Warara.

Enta suddenly became very pale and shivering as he felt something.  
"Enta, what is it?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Something's wrong!" Said Enta chills,  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Asked Parisya.

Suddenly the dust that comes out of the wall, painting a picture of Garuda Vishira appear daunting.  
"Hi ... Kya!" Momoka exclaimed surprised to bolster the hands of Fuyuki.  
"Don't tell me ..." said Parisya tense.  
"Yes ... he ..." said Enta.

Suddenly, the earthquake that shook the city ruins Surayata, Fuyuki and others surprised by the incident.  
"Earthquake!" Momoka asked in surprise.  
"No, these ruins will collapse" Enta answered.  
"What!" Said Fuyuki and others.

Paul and his troops surprised when an earthquake.  
"Earthquake!" Asked Masayoshida.  
"No, these ruins will collapse!" Said Paul tense.

Tiger and Cerberus stop attacking because there was an earthquake, then the group of tigers out of the ruins.

Paul ordered his troops to evacuate to the outside.  
But Paul worrying Momoka. Suddenly a stone falls into a mirror so that the broken mirror glass.  
"No!" "Miss Momoka!" Paul exclaimed in surprise.  
Many of the stones were falling down. Paul could not do anything about it then he left the ruins of the palace.

In the midst of the ruins of the palace, the stones were falling down.  
"What happened?" Fuyuki asked in a panic.  
Suddenly the rod was broken pillars little by little.  
"Pillar of buffer will be broken" said Parisya look down.  
"Kyaa ... we will fall!" Cried Momoka always scared when bolster Fuyuki's hand.

Enta told Fuyuki and others touching him.  
"For what?" Said Fuyuki when touching Enta's neck.  
"You'll know!" Said Enta.  
Enta use the teleport with Fuyuki and the other until they disappear.  
Tempers crumbling ruins of the palace.

NEXT...


	12. Chapter 12

After that, the earthquake stopped. Paul and his army of shock once while watching it.

"Miss Momoka ..." Paul said in shock.

"No ..." said Masayoshida also in shock.

There suddenly appeared in front of Paul and others. Apparently Enta appeared with Fuyuki and another through telepathy.

"Miss Momoka!" "Thank God you're alive!" Said Paul relieved.

"Sorry to make you worry!" Momoka said.

Paul was surprised to see the deer was with Miss Momoka and the others.

"Is it ...?"

"Yes, he is Enta will help us stop the third-tailed beast" Momoka answer.

Fuyuki remembering onechan and Sergeant in danger. "Oh yes, we must be quick to Japan!" "Sergeant and sister in danger!"

"Not to worry, I can take you anywhere with the ability My telepathy" said Enta.

"Really?" Said Fuyuki.

"Yeah, but I can't take all these people because a lot" "But I can take two or three people" Enta answer.

"How?" Momoka asked anxiously.

But Paul asked Momoka not worried about Paul and the others.

"Miss Momoka, don't worry about us" "Miss just go with them!" "We'll go to Bali to meet with my spiritual teacher" Paul said.

"Paul ..." "Sorry to trouble but thank you" Momoka said.

Fuyuki and others with Enta start the teleport to Japan to save the sergeant Keroro and Natsumi.

In the hallway headquarters, Natsumi and Keroro escape the pursuit of three animals. Sina uses a flood to overwhelm this headquarters. Natsumi and Keroro tried to climb on top to avoid the flood and then they go into the channel leading to the main headquarters space.

Hayu the fire horse did not seem to get into the channel but he'll be blowing the fire toward the channel.

"No!" Natsumi and Keroro quickly sent out of the channel.

They quickly crawled out before the fire towards them. Finally they managed to get out of the canal when the attack was almost attacked the fire.

Suddenly, the walls torn down by Sina using horn so Natsumi and Keroro shocked. They quickly run away again.

Hayu the fire horse out of there and pursue Natsumi and Keroro and then jump past them. Hayu the Horse blocking Keroro and Natsumi. Keroro and Natsumi to avoid the Hayu then ran in different directions but unfortunately they are now surrounded by Sina the sheep and the deer Rama. They surrounded the Keroro and Natsumi so that no one escaped.

Suddenly Giroro shots make three animals retreat little by little.

Giroro are coming!

"Giroro!" Said Natsumi.

"You okay, Natsumi?" Asked Giroro.

Tamama out Tamama Impact to create a third animal retreated.

Koyuki come protect Natsumi. Koyuki keep Natsumi, holding a knife to prevent the third attack of the animal.

"Natsumi-san, are you okay?" Said Koyuki.

"Yes ..." "What were they doing here?" Said Natsumi.

Saburo came to Hinata's house and was surprised to see a part of in Hinata's house burned to meet with Dororo extinguish the fire.

"Where are they?" Said Saburo.

"They chase Keroro and Natsumi, Giroro and others stop and three animal's" Dororo answered.

"So yes," said Saburo.

Saburo help Dororo extinguish fires around the Hinata house.

Giroro third shoot animals with weapons fire. "Do not approach Natsumi!"

All three animals that avoid the gunfire Giroro. Hayu the Horse fire flames towards Giroro but Giroro avoid riding vehicle. Tamama using jealousy to strike the ball well.

"Death to you!" Tamama now throw the ball jealousy.

Jealousy ball toward third-tailed beast.

"Is it working?" Asked Giroro sure Tamama's strength could hit them.

All three animals were used to block the ball with the power of jealousy Tamama so they can crush the ball attack Tamama jealousy.

It happened surprising.

"Jeez ... not possible ..." cried Giroro.

"Impossible ... ball jealousy destroyed" exclaimed Tamama looked surprised.

"They're strong," said Koyuki.

"Then what do we do now?" Natsumi asked nervously.

Keroro ran alone left Natsumi and the other.

"Hey, you want to Where are you, stupid frog," said Natsumi blinked.

All three animals turned their attention to Keroro ran then they act again.

Hayu, Sina and Rama ran to the direction of Natsumi and Koyuki.

"They come here" said Koyuki trying to protect Natsumi.

"Hey, Natsumi!" Exclaimed Giroro trying to stop a third animal.

But ... it is never presumed.

Apparently the animals directly through Koyuki and Natsumi by jumping.

Koyuki and Natsumi wonder why these three animals did not attack them. It turns out they are still pursuing Frog.

Giroro realize that coveted third of god animal's goal was not Natsumi but Keroro!

"Why do I target?" Asked Keroro panic run when chased by the animals.

"Sergeant!" "We must save him!" Said Tamama.

"Grr ... damn!" "Why Keroro into their targets?" Asked Giroro not understand.

They did not know there was a spy. There were fly balls that they lurk.

Apparently it was an artificial fly ball of Warara.

Warara watched it through the monitor.

"Hehe ... they can not beat my boys!" Cried Warara bragging.

Hayu leaped toward blocking Keroro ago. Keroro switch running to the right but Sina can stop Keroro by stepping on the abdomen Keroro.

"HELP!" Pleaded Keroro panic when can't escape from the pedal Sina.

"We must help him" said Koyuki.

Giroro and Tamama trying to save Keroro but Rama out electricity to deter the enemy. Giroro and Tamama stunned affected by the flow of electricity so that they could not move.

"Giroro!" Natsumi help Giroro.

Frog can't do anything because all three animals to catch.

Suddenly there appeared a glimpse of a green light to make all surprised.

Apparently Fuyuki and his friends turned up with Enta that brought them here.

"Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi.

"Sister!" "You are safe" said Fuyuki relief.

Fuyuki see there Keroro in round the tail of three the animal. "Sergeant!"

Frog and other first saw that mousedeer the baby-faced appearance similar to Keroro.

"Jeez ... who is he?" Asked Giroro so annoyed.

"His face was similar to the sergeant," cried Tamama blank.

"Why look at me?" Asked Enta becomes irritated.

Sina bite Keroro's body to bring it when he was avoiding.

Enta tried to stop his colleagues but they did not hear the command because of their do not know Enta.

"Damn ... they did not hear me" said Enta.

"Please release the sergeant!" Said Fuyuki.

But the three animals did not hear his words.

When Warara surprised by the arrival of Enta the deer through the monitor.

"That's a god other animals?" "I've never seen it, why ...?" asked Warara become tense.

Warara never had time again, and then ordered the three tailed beast coming out soon but he also ordered them to bring him Keroro.

Enta call the root of the tree that stopped the three animals. Hayu burn the roots of the tree with fire. Then Hayu the Horse fire using a fire attack to create an open hole. Now Sina brings Keroro go out with a jump. Rama and Hayu also jumped out.

"They ran away!" Said Giroro trying to stand.

At midnight, Mrs. Aki ride motorcycles when traveling back home. Until she saw smoke from the house. She is worried about something happening in this house, besides, she went into her house to meet with Saburo and Dororo.

"Lady Hinata!" "Hinata-san," said Saburo and Dororo.

"What happened exactly?" Mom HInata asked.

"The truth is ..." continued Dororo.

Suddenly, flames appeared from under the floor, they were surprised.

Hayu, Sina and Rama came out from under the floor by jumping.

They were caught Keroro when jumping Sina carried out.

"Kero-chan!" Says Mrs. Aki blink.

"Chief!" "I'll help you!" Said Dororo trying to catch Three animals brought Keroro.

But it was too late because they had disappeared.

"Damn ... they disappear!" Said Dororo.

Fuyuki and friends come to see Mother Aki and others.

"Mama" "Do Keroro brought them?" Said Fuyuki.

"Yeah, Kero-chan was kidnapped three animals" replied Mrs. Aki.

Fuyuki shock once Keroro kidnapped. Fuyuki suddenly shouted with sad.

"Sergeant!"

"I don't completely understand why they kidnapped Keroro?" Asked Giroro.

"Uncle!" Says Moa scream.

Dororo suddenly felt something around the other.

"Hey, who's there?" Asks Dororo holding a knife.

Appeared a spherical object which has a fly eye.

"Who are you?" Asked Giroro.

Suddenly the little things out Warara's shadow vision.

"You!" "Warara?" Asked Giroro surprised.

"Hahaha ... you guys greetings, Keroro Platoon and humans Pekopon!" Cried Warara laugh.

"Why did you kidnap sergeant?" Said Fuyuki.

"Young man, you want to know?" Asked Warara always relaxed.

Warara said he will hold a 'preparation' for him.

"Getting Started" asked Dororo.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tamama fuming.

"I think people are stupid Keroro but I think he's best suited to it" "I can help him conquer these Pekopon" said Warara.

"What!" "You want to conquer this Pekopon?" Asked Giroro.

"So you're actors theft of documents at the headquarters of the leadership in secret?" "If you steal it, you'll be arrested" said Dororo.

"Huh ... I better go but I will not be arrested" cried Warara smiled slyly.

After the vision disappeared, they were flying went outside and disappeared.

"Damn!" Said Giroro annoyed, slapping the wall hard.

"Why's uncle was arrested?" Asked Moa worried.

Fuyuki remember Warara saying 'preparation'. "Preparation?" "What does that mean?"

"Khu ... Khu ... Don't you send the photos?" Asks Kururu.

"Oh yes, I have photos that you want after I take!" Said Fuyuki.

Fuyuki submit all photos in Kururu.

Pururu suddenly came to tell the news is not good at others.

"Intensive Care ... I can't call at the headquarters of the leadership Keron because the network connection broke!"

"What!" Asked Giroro and others shocked.

"Khu ...Khu ... the network connection is disconnected because there are blocking" replied Kururu.

"Block?" "You mean Warara doing?" Asked Giroro.

Kururu give first action to find secret headquarters.

"You know where the headquarters was" asked Giroro.

Kururu explained that they had found the truth behind the photos that were taken yesterday in order to get clues to find the headquarters Warara.

In the lab Kururu, Kururu examine photographs taken yesterday at the ruins through the monitor.

So his friends commented when saw photographs of the ruins of time.

"So a Keronian who manipulate three animals in the ruins of the village Parisya-kun" said Natsumi.

"Surely they are brainwashed by him ..." Kururu suspect.

"Washed brain?" Asks Dororo.

"Right Kururu said, the animals must have been brainwashed by him" said Fuyuki.

"What is ...?" asked Parisya.

"Yes, the three gods of animals was not guilty because they are only used by the perpetrator actually" Fuyuki said.

Parisya to know about the real perpetrators of that utilizes Hayu, Sina and Rama.

"Khu ... special ... you say that painting the invisible frogs, Fuyuki?" Asks Kururu while viewing photos on the ruins of the phantom frog Meiso village.

"Yes ... I think maybe it's related to the planet Keron" Fuyuki thought.

"Pururu, do you know which documents were stolen?" Kururu asks.

"Yeah, Tororo send me the document marks" "This document contains the second Keron ancestors never came into Pekopon named **Shitata** and force of Keron" replied Pururu.

"Our ancestors Keron second?" "That's when the first ancestors Keron who brought Kiruru?" Said Fuyuki.

Pururu nodded his head. "Yes ..."

"Who's Shitata?" Asked Tamama.

Kururu explained, Shitata is a prince who came to the planet Keron Pekopon to look for life here.

"Huh ... life?" Said Natsumi.

"Yes ... Shitata goal in life is to get the power" replied Kururu.

"So rather than conquerors Shitata usual?" Said Fuyuki.

"Huh ... yes, but he was the conqueror" replied Kururu.

"Then, why did uncle abducted," said Moa.

"No doubt, Warara said it ..." says Giroro remember.

"He made preparations for the sergeant, why?" Said Fuyuki.

"Why don't we just ask this little deer?" "Maybe he knows ..." said Saburo.

"Sure enough, he had long been asleep for 100 years" Natsumi said in surprise.

Enta Fuyuki asked about the preparation.

"Getting Started" asked Enta confused.

"Huh ... did not you know?" Said Fuyuki.

"I don't remember either ..." said Enta.

Natsumi bluffing Enta with angry so Enta surprise.

"Do you remember or not!" "Or I'll hit your head, lets you'll remember!" Said Natsumi.

"Wait, I try to remember ..." said Enta.

"Your face really reminds me of stupid frog" said Natsumi.

"Parisya, you know?" Momoka asked.

"My grandfather never told me the" answered Parisya.

Until Enta remember something.

"Oh!" "I remember!" "Getting Started" cried Enta.

"Really?" Said Fuyuki blink.

"Yeah, but I'll show you vision from the past through my telepathy" said Enta.

Enta use a glimpse of light to show the vision of the past on Fuyuki and his friend.

What Enta shown in the past on Fuyuki and others of the 'preparation' referred Warara?

NEXT...


	13. Chapter 13

Keroro suddenly realize until he was so surprised himself located in an unknown place, he was bound by

chain.

"Jeez ... where am I?" Asked Keroro surprised while

look left and right.

Warara suddenly came forward Keroro.

"Well ... you ..." cried Keroro blinks.

"Sergeant Keroro, welcome!" Said Warara.

"Jeez ... you!" "What are you doing to me?"

"Let me go!" Asked Frog.

Warara can't let Keroro go, he just wants Keroro set in place.

"Will I make you as the Garuda"

"Huh?" "Garuda?" "What's that?" Asked Frog.

Warara told Keroro that if they want to invasion Pekopon with the form of Garuda, he wanted to cooperate with

Keroro.

"You said I would be the strongest Garuda in Pekopon? "" Um ... not at all bad, "cried Keroro thinking when boasting.

"Could you let me go?" Asked Keroro pleaded.

Warara straight away without a word, then the Frog scream of panic when he was bound by chains.

"Help!" "Fuyuki-sama!" Cried Keroro yelled.

Enta led Fuyuki and his friends into the past through his vision.

Now they are in the past.

They were inside the palace.

"Where are we?" Said Natsumi blinked.

"Palace karawarsa" said Enta.

"Palace Karawarsa?" Asked Tamama.

"You mean a floating palace above the sea?" Asked Fuyuki.

Enta answered by nodding his head. "True, This palace is home to phantom frog "

"Huh ... Keronian's residence?" Asked Giroro.

"Khu ...Khu that's true, there are many artificial image keronian "called Kururu studied the script and images.

"But this court now ..." continued Enta.

"Look!" Exclaimed Koyuki pointing.

Many troops invaded the wicked witch came to the palace Karawarsa.

"Who?" Said Fuyuki.

"It forces wicked witch of the above" Enta answered.

"You mean the invaders from outer space?" "I heard from legend, they named** Black Sorcey **"Dororo explains.

"Black Sorcey?" Said Koyuki.

Dororo say, Black Sorcey is cruel organization which now does not exist.

"Pururu-chan, What a document containing data about the palace this? "said Fuyuki.

"Yeah, but the rest was stolen from the document" replied Pururu.

"What Time of documents," said Fuyuki.

Pururu said the rest of the document is a paper document containing incantations.

"Incantation?" Said Natsumi.

"Wait, I remember!" "My grandfather once told me he thinks the time grandfather was young he came to visit Dien daughter, she heard from the servants that spell the raises a curse for the 'preparation' "says Parisya.

"What do you mean?" Said Fuyuki surprised.

"Actually, I'm afraid to tell you like this, but now I'm going to show the truth behind this on you "said Enta.

Enta again led Fuyuki and the other to a vision of

where the 'preparation'.

Fuyuki and his friends are now in the hall in a mysterious castle.

"Where is this?" Said Fuyuki.

"Place this preparation" Enta answered.

"Place of preparation?" Asked Giroro.

"Glek ... see you there!" Cried Momoka shows.

There was someone Keron who lay on the rock rectangular shape when he was bound by chains.

A wicked witch who approached it with a stone

say the incantation curses while dancing.

"Huh!" "What was done here?" Said Fuyuki tense.  
"I think I have a feeling that bad," Natsumi be shivering.  
"This is preparation!" Enta answered directly.  
"Preparation?" Asks everyone else was surprised.

Enta say, preparation is a sacrifice.  
"Sacrifice?" Fuyuki asked in surprise.

Suddenly a Keron into something bigger, making Fuyuki and others shocked.  
Apparently he's turned into a 'Garuda Vishira' which incorporated a black colors, have a very sharp barbed wings and face hideous.

"Jeez ... what does all this mean?" Asked Giroro shock.  
"Wicked witch was held sacrifice to keron so it will be a Garuda Keron evil" Enta explained.

Enta restore Fuyuki and friends into place from it vision.  
Fuyuki and friends still even can't believe after watching the past where the 'preparation'.

"So ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah ... your friend will be efforts to sacrifice your friends will become Garuda Vishira but if the Garuda, he did not know you anymore" said Enta.  
"Impossible ..." said Fuyuki shock once.  
"How can restore the original?" Asked Giroro.  
Enta, said nothing could be done, but can only do so is a third partner but unfortunately his colleagues been brainwashed.  
Everyone else was surprised no one can do to save the Frog.

Keroro still lying when he was bound by chains.  
"I'm hungry ..." "Did anyone help me?" Hollow-cheeked Keroro asked for not eating or drinking.  
Suddenly there was a third that appears from under the cage in between the rocks where Keroro bound rectangle.  
"Huh ... what happened?" Asked Frog blinks in surprise.

Apparently, three cages containing Hayu, Rama and Sina.  
"Why here?" Asked Keroro.

"They will make you as the Garuda" said Warara through speakter.  
"What!" Keroro asked.

Warara located in a windowless room glass. Warara carry paper with a curse spells, then read it to say the magic incantation.

Suddenly a red glowing circle drawing, Keroro surprised to see it happen.  
"What are you doing to me?" Asked Keroro panic.  
At that time, the third god of animal rage while roaring.  
Suddenly the Frog is now a red body, he felt a great pain.  
He shouted such suffering.

"MASTER FUYUKI!"

Fuyuki suddenly felt himself to hear the voice calls.  
"What happened, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka asked.  
"It was there that call me ..." said Fuyuki.  
"Calling?" Momoka asked to blink.

"Hey, I feel something strange from afar" said Koyuki tense.  
"Me too" "My feelings are not good ..." said Dororo.  
"I also feel the aura of evil bit" said Parisya.  
"Huh?" "What does that mean?" Asked Natsumi did not quite understand.  
Aki's mother saw Enta always fear with trembling. "What's wrong, Enta-chan?"

Enta said with a shiver, he has risen again.  
"Up?" "It?" "Who?" Asked Giroro.  
Fuyuki tense realize enta's intentions.  
"Don't tell me ..."

"True, the sacrifices already begun preparations" said Enta.  
"What!" Asks everyone else.

In the hall mysterious red lights that surround the Keroro in the center of the image circle of pain.  
"GYAAA!" Cried Keroro screaming in pain while mengoyangkan body.  
So that the chain off, Keroro jumping from a rectangular stone-free during that spell.

"Chairman, he ran away!" Cried Rohaha is speaking through speakter tool.  
"What!" "Let the animals out and capture him!" Command Warara.  
Rohehe pressing the button to open the cage, so the animals come out of the cage. Warara ordered three tails to capture Keroro. Now the animals began to play catch up Keroro.  
Is Frog will escape from it?

"We must quickly go looking for the palace karawarsa!" Said Giroro act.  
"But how can we find the palace?" Asks Dororo.  
Giroro intend to ask the Enta. "Do you know how to go to the palace Karawarsa?"  
Enta try to remember, but he did not know his own.  
"What!" "Why?" Asked Giroro annoyed.  
Enta, said he had long been asleep for 100 years.  
Giroro so annoyed as he shook his head.

"If my grandfather's story is true ..." said Parisya tense.  
"What do you mean, Parisya?" Said Natsumi.  
"According to my grandfather's story, if Garuda Vishira rise, he will bring disease to the whole world" said Parisya explained.  
Fuyuki and were all very surprised after being Parisya told that Garuda Vishira will carry the dreaded disease worldwide.

"WHAT?" "Disease-carrying creature!" "Impossible ..." said Giroro almost did not believe it.  
"If he gets up, we will be infected by the creature's" Koyuki said worried.  
"Do not scare me!" Said Natsumi shivering.  
"We must quickly help the sergeant before going on!" Fuyuki act.  
"But how?" Asked Tamama.

Fuyuki asked Enta again about the way the road to the palace Karawarsa.  
"I don't know how the road to the Palace Karawarsa but only one clue what I remember" said Enta.  
"What instructions?" Momoka asked.  
"If you want to teleport to the castle karawarsa, there should be a place of transit that could lead to the palace Karawarsa but I can't remember the place of transit" Enta answered.

"Where a transit point," asked Giroro confused.  
"How can we find a place of transit?" Asked Tamama.  
"Kururu-dono, you know?" Dororo asked to Kururu.  
"Khu ... Khu ... how could I know" replied Kururu laugh.

Suddenly there is talk through a wire, all so shocked.  
"That's right ..." said Giroro.  
"Is not it ...?" asked Tamama blink.  
"Kero-chan!" Mother Aki said.  
"Mr. sergeant, is that you?" Asks Dororo.  
"Sergeant, you're safe?" Said Fuyuki heard when approaching Dororo.

"Help me!" "I'm at a place not known" asked Frog speaks through the ear.  
"Pull yourself together" "Where are you?" Said Fuyuki.  
"At the bottom of the stairs where the unknown" said Sergeant Keroro.  
Fuyuki asked Keroro to look out what was wrong.  
Fuyuki also asked Keroro to do things to see outside.  
Outside there is a big sea, although there is fog.

"There is the sea and fog here," said Keroro.  
"Sea and fog," said Fuyuki.  
"Hey, What happened, stupid frog," said Natsumi.

"Warara mean to make me as a horrible creature" said Frog.  
"Huh ... you got away?" Said Fuyuki.  
"True, but I'm chased by three creatures that" "why is that?" Asked Frog does not understand.  
Fuyuki intends to tell something about the truth of Keroro.  
Keroro was surprised he was told Fuyuki that if he becomes the Garuda, he lost his memory because he will be wild.

"WHAT did you say?" "If I become the thing, I will lose the memory of you and my hobby!" Asked Frog panic.  
"Yeah, that's" "Parisya tell all" said Fuyuki.  
"How with Gunpla, comics and DVDs?" Asked Keroro shock once.  
It makes the others became irritated.

All three animals suddenly appear, Keroro heard coming of the three animal's tail.  
"They're after me!" "I tried to run away from here, but I'm hard to get out because the animals disperse to find me" said Frog.

"Wait, we'll come and rescue you, sergeant" said Fuyuki.  
"Mr. Fuyuki ..." "Help me" pleaded Keroro out his tears.  
Keroro suddenly stopped talking through the ear ears.  
"Sergeant!" Said Fuyuki blink.

"He stop talking because something to happen" said Giroro thought.  
"We must save the sergeant" Fuyuki said anxiously.  
"But how can we find Karwarsa palace," said Natsumi.

"What if we asked Mr. Suyo?" Said Fuyuki thinking.  
"Mr. Suyo?" Saburo asked.  
"He was a Paul's spiritual teacher, before he was an adventurer who never venturing into the ruins of the previous Meiso" Momoka said.  
"Maybe Mr. Suyo must know about Kawarsa Palace the purpose or not" think Fuyuki.

Momoka suddenly receive a signal from cellphone's Paul.  
"Paul?" "Where are you?" Momoka asked.  
"Miss Momoka, before returning to Japan, we rested at home Mr. Suyo" Paul called.

"Ah!" "As it happens I want you to ask Mr. Suyo about Karawarsa palace!" Momoka cried out for help to Paul.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean, Miss Momoka?" Asked Paul.  
"Quick!" Momoka exclaimed.

Keroro fled the Kawarsa palace to find a way out. Keroro tries to contact his base through his ears but no signal again.  
"What am I doing?"

Keroro suddenly stopped, there was a fire here Hayu the horse in front. Keroro immediately turn left even Hayu were chasing him. Until he stops in front of the moose Rama lightning and then he directly down the stairs although he overtaken by Hayu and Rama.  
Keroro trying to escape in the water channel until he realized he was in a water channel. Frog turned to the left to see something, it turns out there Sina the goat water appeared in front of his eyes.  
"WAAAA!" Cried the Keroro panic. Until Keroro trying to escape again. He still pursued by a third creature.

Hayu issue to attack the fire so attack exploded, Keroro fell into the hole to make it.  
Keroro fall from the hole until he came out of the hole. Keroro has allegedly found a way out the door.  
"Hooray ... hooray ... no way out the door!" Cried the Frog happy.  
Keroro will go out through the exit but before the exit, suddenly there was a shock Keroro so that he was unconscious. Apparently he was electrocuted by Rohehe who use electric tools.  
Rohehe told his boss that the Frog has been arrested. Warara had his men bring Keroro to the place of sacrifice again.

Momoka been told Paul after Paul asked for information from Mr. Suyo about Karawarsa palace.  
"Thank you, Paul!" "Wait there!" Momoka said while phoning.  
"How?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yes, of course Mr. Suyo know Karawarsa palace!" Momoka said nodding her head.  
"Really?" Said Fuyuki.  
Momoka said, according to Paul, Mr. Suyo had never entered into the ruins of the city Surayata but he's never been to the Kawarasa palace with his men.

"How can man named Suyo and his men can go to court Karawarsa?" Asks Dororo.  
"According to Mr. Suyo, he found the door to the palace to contact Karawarsa called Temple Door" Momoka said.  
"Temple Doors" asked Tamama.  
"You said, like a magic door?" Moa said.  
"Is that true?" Asked Natsumi blinked.  
"If so, where that door?" Asked Giroro.  
"He said, the door is near the ruins of the city Surayata" Momoka said.  
"What!" "The ruins of the city Surayata?" Said Fuyuki surprised blink.  
"Yes, sir Suyo said so" Momoka said nodding her head.

"Khu ... Khu ... then we went to the ruins again," cried Kururu.  
"If anyone knows Karawarsa palace, in fact we can find Keroro in there" said Parisya.  
"Oh really well" "We might need Enta's help" said Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "Why?" Asked Enta blinked in surprise.  
"Have you ever been to the palace that true?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Indeed yes, but I can't teleport into the castle without a place of transit" said Enta.  
"Then, you know where the room at the palace Karawarsa sacrifice?" Fuyuki asked again.  
"Yes ..." Enta nodded his head.  
"It means we go back to the ruins?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, we must find the temple door" Fuyuki said.

Moa see the eclipse of the sun into the window. "It's beautiful eclipse"  
Enta glanced upwards Moa to see the eclipse thought Enta panic saw an eclipse of the sun.  
"Hey, we don't have time anymore!" "If the lunar eclipse tonight, he will rise up!" Cried Enta panic.  
"What!" Asked everyone.  
"We must go to the ruins!" Said Giroro act.  
"Khu ... Khu ... I think we need not go there" called Kururu.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Giroro offended.

"Isn't there mouse-deer was" replied Kururu.  
"Why?" Asked Giroro.  
"He can teleport two or three people but not everyone can" Fuyuki said.  
"Surely you don't know?" "He can teleport items can load our" Kururu said.  
"Oh right, too!" "We use the plane to Enta using teleport us there," cried Fuyuki be reasonable.  
Fuyuki and his friends getting into the ruins of the city Surayata to find the temple door unless Mother Aki.

Keroro longer bound by a very strong chain from the previous. Warara use a spell to prepare for sacrifice. We used incantations, Keroro felt pain and cried out in pain. After using a spell, a bunch of black clouds gathering in the sky.

On the home page of Mr. Suyo, Paul is still tense with his men when he saw the black clouds filled the sky.  
"What happened?" Asked Masayoshida tense.  
"I feel bad here" said Paul, looking at the black clouds.  
'Probably' the devil 'will rise' would have thought Mr Suyo suddenly appeared.  
"Satan?" Asked Paul.  
Mr. Suyo looking upward with his face calm. "If indeed the devil will rise, we must ..."

Suddenly the Keroro Platoon's airplane wreckage appears in the Surayata City through the teleport thanks to Enta. Fuyuki and his friends out of the plane Keroro Platoon.  
"Is that the ruins of the city Surayata" said Koyuki.  
"Yes ..." said Fuyuki.  
"But where the temple doors," said Natsumi.  
"He said around here ..." replied Dororo.

Moa tell all that there is a set of black clouds filled the sky.  
Fuyuki and his friends were so surprised to witness all the black clouds filled the sky.  
"What happened?" Said Natsumi tense.  
"Don't tell me ..." said Giroro.

Suddenly someone came along, all surprised. Apparently the old tiger that time.  
"The old tiger that time!" Said Fuyuki.  
"You know him?" Said Saburo.  
"Yeah, he saved us from outer space Cerberus" Fuyuki said nodding his head.  
Parisya try to use its power to communicate with the old tiger.

"What is he doing?" Said Koyuki.  
"He can telepathy with animals" Momoka said.  
"Hah ... he could communicate with animals?" Asked Giroro surprised blink.  
"Wow ... boy has an incredible ability!" Called Dororo.  
"Yes, he inherit it from his grandfather" Fuyuki said.

After Parisya communicate with the old tiger, he tells Fuyuki and his friends that they want to follow the old tiger.  
"Huh ... we follow him?" Asked Tamama.  
"Yeah, believe in him" "He already knows the presence of Enta" "Therefore, he will bring us to our goal" said Parisya.  
Fuyuki persuade his friends to follow the old tiger because he strongly believes in the old tiger. Finally, they followed the old tiger to that place.  
The old Tiger took Fuyuki and friends to the top of the hill so they found the door of the temple that stood on the hill.

"That's ..." said Giroro.  
"No doubt it's really the temple door!" Said Enta leaped toward the door of the temple.  
Enta jumping around the temple door.

"Is this the temple door is telling Mr. Suyo?" Momoka asked.  
"True, no one else ..." Fuyuki thought.  
Parisya thanked the old tiger. "Thanks, we really appreciate your help"

Tamama attempts to enter the temple through the door but there was no nothing. "Why?" "No. Nothing" "How can we go to the palace Karawarsa?" Asked Tamama complain.  
Enta asked all away from the door Pura then Enta use his strength to open the temple door. Pura door suddenly shining greenish make Fuyuki and his friend was surprised.  
"Who is first in?" Asked Enta.  
"Huh ... already?" Said Fuyuki blink.  
Parisya attempts to enter the temple door Shiny glow green.  
"Wait, Parisya-kun!" Said Fuyuki.

Parisya went to the door Pura, suddenly disappeared.  
"My goodness ... he is lost?" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"So ..." said Dororo.  
Fuyuki thought Doors Pura can be entered, so that Fuyuki follow Parisya to enter the temple door.  
"Wait, Fuyuki-kun" Momoka said.  
Fuyuki also disappeared after the entrance to the temple door.  
Until his friends also followed Fuyuki to the Temple door.

After that, Kururu and Moa did not participate because Kururu intend to do something even Moa was asked to help.  
"You said, do making a critical tool for the situation?" Says Moa.  
"If you want to help a friend, you don't have to worry This temple doors remain freely accessible to strength" said Enta.  
Enta get into the door so the door Pura still shining green.

"Let's go back to the aircraft to do the research, Moa" said Kururu.  
"Yeah, Kururu-san" Moa nodded her head.  
Moa and Kururu even back to aircraft and the old tiger was on guard at the door of temple. Is Fuyuki and his friends made it to the palace Karawarsa?


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly Fuyuki has reached an unknown place and then meet with Parisya.  
"Are you okay?" Said Fuyuki to Parisya.  
"Yes ..." replied Parisya nodded his head.  
Natsumi and her friends emerged from the temple door after Fuyuki.

"We've been to the palace Karawarsa?" asked Natsumi.  
"Yeah, right" "We're already in the palace Karawarsa" replied Parisya.  
"Hah ... at this where?" Asked Giroro blank look around the place that many pictorial wall reliefs.  
"Well ... this picture looks like made by keronian like us," cried Tamama see the painting.

Fuyuki was examining the paintings on the wall reliefs image. Then Fuyuki look at the picture keron who sat stone floating above ground.  
"What's that?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Wait, no one else Kururu says ..." said Giroro trying to remember.  
"Oh, it Shitata, which keron leaders of different religions with us" called Dororo.

"I understand now why all people think this palace is home Karawarsa phantom frog" Fuyuki said.  
"Stealth yard frogs?" Said Natsumi.  
"Yes, the old residents have never once seen alien beings and they are taking the legend is invisible spirits" Fuyuki said.  
"Fuyuki-kun, you mean this palace is a plane, is not it?" Said Saburo.  
"That's right, this palace is owned aircraft Shitata" Fuyuki said nodding his head.

"What!" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"So this is a spaceship?" Asked Tamama not expected.  
"If the right Warara to steal documents about shitata means he also knows this palace" Dororo suspect.  
Natsumi and Koyuki watched a lot of fog-filled ocean through the window. "Sea-filled haze" said Koyuki.  
"Yeah ..." said Natsumi.

Parisya suddenly surprised to feel something terrible.  
"What happened, Parisya-kun?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Aura is now a terrifying than ever before" said Parisya tense.  
"What!" Asked all.

Enta suddenly emerged from the temple door that says, 'We haven't time to stop the event "  
"Oh yes, sergeant!" "We must save him" "Enta, can you teleport us to where the sergeant?" Said Fuyuki realized.  
"Well, I can" Enta nodded his head.  
Enta teleport Fuyuki and his friends to where the sergeant was arrested.

In the living sacrifice, Keroro screaming in pain when he was arrested by the stronger chain because she was enchanted by the incantations spoken Warara.

Warara had spoken incantation continued.  
_"Make him from the sun and moon, rise of the Garuda Vishira!" _

Existing antennas on top of the engine suddenly issued a brief power a colorful light.  
What happens next ...

Suddenly Fuyuki and his friends came through the teleport, Giroro shoot antenna on top of the machine so that it does not work. So Warara and two of his men surprised to witness the event.  
"What!" Asked Warara surprised.  
"Warara, you give up yourself!" Cried Giroro carrying firearms.

Fuyuki see Keroro pain and acting strangely while lying on a rectangular stone enclosure although contains three animal legends.  
"Sergeant!" Said Fuyuki shouted as he approached the Frog.

Suddenly Fuyuki thrown as approached Keroro at the bed.  
"Fuyuki!" Said Natsumi blinked in surprise.  
"Ah ... it ...!" exclaimed Dororo.  
Keroro apparently lying on a square, all around by walls that are not seen.  
Fuyuki trying to break through the barrier wall to save Keroro with his friends.

"Why did you choose Keroro as a sacrifice?" Asked Giroro on Warara.  
Warara silent when questioned Giroro.  
"You're responsible for my house!" Said Natsumi fuming.  
"My house, too!" Momoka said angrily.

"Why are you doing on my colleagues?" Asked Enta.  
"Why do you use the animals as well as the sacrifice made Keroro?" Said Fuyuki.  
Warara remain silent when Fuyuki asked him.

"Don't tell me you mean to wake Garuda Vishira?" Asked Parisya.  
Warara smiled sarcastically and then immediately say that. "Exactly, kid"  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Said Fuyuki.  
"So you're using it to conquer Pekopon?" Asked Giroro suspect.  
"Yes ... I want to master Pekopon with greatest weapon, Garuda Vishira!" Said Warara.  
"Are you crazy?" "You don't know anything?" Asks Dororo bit offended.  
"You break rules like this ..." said Giroro directly.  
"Grr ... I don't forgive you do to the sergeant!" Tamama exclaimed angrily.

Fuyuki asked Warara release Keroro but Warara still silent.  
"Why will not you release the sergeant?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Unfortunately, it's too late I've been destroying the antenna then plan to stop" said Giroro.

Suddenly Kururu spoke on Giroro and the other through a microphone.  
"Kururu?" "What?" Asked Giroro.

At the camp, Kururu is talking with the microphone while creating something while Moa checking gauges energy then many tigers are around relax in camp.  
"You said that an important notice?" Says Moa.

"How?" Asks Kururu.  
"I have damaged the antenna, so Keroro can't become another creature" Giroro answer.  
"What is this resolved?" Asks Kururu.  
"Huh ... what do you mean?" Asked Giroro not completely understand the meaning of Kururu.

Kururu said he'd check out a photo contains a wall of the existing foreign language court found Fuyuki until he knew after to translation foreign language.  
Then Kururu says, actually uttered incantations to make a person into a creature that is made from Keron.  
"Huh ... spell?" Asked Giroro.  
"What is ...?" asked Fuyuki connect.  
"Remember Pururu once said that the documents were stolen when a half years ago?" Asks Kururu through a microphone.  
"Oh I remember Pururu-chan never said that!" Natsumi cried remembering.  
Fuyuki so tense when he realized the reason the documents were stolen.

"If he has talked back, it means ... don't tell me ... did you already say the incantation!"

Warara a sly smile. "Hihi ... right, you're already late!" "I've been saying this spell before you come"

"What!" Asked everyone.  
"I have a feeling that bad," said Parisya.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Said Natsumi.  
"I feel the power that is not known here" Parisya answer.  
"The power of the unknown?" Asked another.  
"Sure enough, I could feel a strange power here" said Koyuki is also felt.  
"Where's the power?" Said Fuyuki.

"Part of that power is of Hayu, Sina and Rama while a large part of that power is power that absorb third power of the tail was" Parisya said.  
"The power that absorb?" Asked Giroro.

"Khu ... Khu ... like the boy said, the energy of a greater force emerged" called Kururu through mikrofan.  
"Strength is bigger?" Asks Dororo.  
Kururu was checking a greater energy on the monitor.  
"Hey, what about the uncle?" Asked Moa worry through mikrofan.  
"Moa-chan, don't worry, we will help him" said Natsumi speaking through mikrofan with Giroro.  
"Oh yes, when energy is great power, many become tense and roaring tigers on the moon" Moa said mikrofan looking through a lot of roaring tigers.  
"Well ... the tiger roars on the moon?" Asked Natsumi blinked in surprise.

Fuyuki become tense when he heard of the Moa.  
"... An eclipse of the moon's true!"

"Eclipse of the moon?" Said Koyuki.  
"If true energy greater force when an eclipse of the moon ,..." Fuyuki said anxiously.  
Fuyuki turned to the left to see Keroro lay rocking with feelings of anxiety.  
Enta surprised and nervous as I felt that power. "H ... he's back!"

"Hey, nothing happened!" Called Moa tense.  
"What happened?" Asks Kururu directly examine the energy meter at Moa-appointed monitor.  
Seeing this, Kururu was surprised to find a greater energy than ever.  
"What happened?" Asked Moa covered her mouth with her left hand.  
"I guess I should finish this quickly ..." Kururu said.

"What is ...?" asked Koyuki.  
"No one else Keroro-kun ... but why is that?" Asks Dororo tense.  
"It is impossible ... So the strength of the three animals was absorbed into force Frog" said Giroro not expected.  
Fuyuki want break through walls to save Keroro. "Sergeant!" "No!"  
Natsumi would help Fuyuki to penetrate the wall until Momoka and the others also participate.

Giroro firing weapons into the wall with the fire but the shot did not work on the wall because the walls are made of bulletproof glass is very strong.

Tamama tried out Tamama Impact to destroy the dividing wall but failed due to strong boundary wall.

Dororo try out Iga star to break through the wall but are not effective.  
Natsumi and Koyuki trying to break through walls but can't.

Saburo tried to draw the magic door in the wall with magic marker, but when drawn, it suddenly makes electronics Saburo startled glance. Apparently can't draw because there are pitfalls in the walls.  
"Damn ... strong firewall"

"You can't do anything about it, now he's mine now!" Said Warara.  
"What are you talking!" "He's not a pet but a friend!" Said Fuyuki.  
"H ... like it's too late ...!" Enta exclaimed nervously.

Agency Shiny green, he suddenly turned into something huge.  
"NO!" "Sergeant!" Fuyuki screamed with shock.  
A glimpse of light makes Fuyuki and others closed their eyes until the light disappeared even though they opened eyes to see what happens.

Tempers surprising Keroro has turned into a giant monster that looks Bird like humans, wings, eyes sharp and scary. It is the Garuda Vishira has changed from Keroro. He became so large that the roof collapsed due to his greatness.

"Oh my God ... Is that sergeant?" Asked Tamama blank.  
"Impossible ..." Giroro also blank.  
"I feel bad here ..." said Saburo worried.  
"What he's really stupid frog?" Asked Natsumi tense.

Three cages are damaged even though the animals had a tantrum because they don't become unmanageable again.  
"They came out of the cage ..." "What happened?" Koyuki asked.  
"It seems they become uncontrollable ..." said Dororo.

Fuyuki tried to approach Keroro the turn into the Garuda Vishira to call him.  
"Hey, sergeant!" "Did you hear me?" Said Fuyuki shout.  
But Garuda had not heard the shouts.

"Hey, Fuyuki!" "What are you doing?" "He can attack you!" Said Natsumi.  
"Fuyuki-kun!" "Back!" Saburo shout.

Warara smiled when he saw Garuda Vishira when he thought about his request. "HAHAHA ... my wish come true!"

"Grrr ... that bastard!" Giroro sorry.

Warara ordered Garuda Vishira to attack anyone in his way.  
Garuda Vishira suddenly moved closer to Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki surprised Garuda approached him. "What are you doing, sergeant?" "No!"  
Garuda Vishira trying to catch Fuyuki.

"Ah!" "Fuyuki!" Natsumi shouted in surprise.  
Enta teleport appeared behind Fuyuki, and he holds the elbow sleeves so they do teleport before Garuda Vishira catch Fuyuki.

Fuyuki back at friends with Enta through a teleport.  
"Thank God, you're okay!" Said Natsumi relief.  
"Why did he ...?" Fuyuki asked not to trust.  
Enta warned on Fuyuki that Garuda wasn't Keroro that Fuyuki know anymore.  
"Impossible ..." said .  
"How could return to the original?" Giroro asked.  
"Nothing is impossible in any way ... because he is not your friend anymore" Enta answer.  
Fuyuki and his friends became very tense.

Warara asked Garuda Vishira to ride him to his shoulder. He climbed to the shoulders of Garuda Vishira helter shouted.

"What is he doing?" Asks Dororo tense.  
"Grrr ... I know he's going to master this Pekopon" cried Giroro.  
"What!" Asked another.

"Yes, we will conquer this Pekopon" said Warara.  
"Damn it ...!"" I will not let him ... "said Giroro upset.

Garuda Vishira suddenly break through the roof to come out with Warara, roofs of buildings collapsing.

"Let's get out before the roof fell!" Saburo act.  
Fuyuki and his friends quickly find a way out of the palace Kawarsa.

Suddenly a lot more tense tiger roar from the previous. Moa and Kururu wonder why so many tigers behaving strangely.  
"What happened?" Says Moa.  
"I think I have a feeling that bad ..." Kururu said.  
Moa worrying about something that happened to Keroro. "I hope uncle survive .."  
Kururu quickly resolve the making before its too late.

Fuyuki and his friends can come out from inside the palace Kawarsa, now they were in a large field.  
"Is there a fine?" Saburo asked.  
"Yeah, we're fine" said Natsumi nodded her head.  
"Hey, look up!" Said Koyuki shows.

Vishira eagle flying in the sky while flying the wings.  
"Haha ... now we will conquer the city of Tokyo on!" Warara exclaimed excitedly.

Dororo and Giroro was surprised to hear Warara said so.  
"Emergency ... he will destroy the city in which we are!" Exclaimed Giroro tense.  
Everyone are surprised to hear that Garuda Vishira will go to the city of Tokyo.

"What!" "He'll go to Tokyo?" Said Natsumi tense.  
"We must not let him go there!" Said Koyuki.  
"How do we beat him?" Asked Giroro.  
"What if he Keroro-kun?" Asks Dororo.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya to want to know. "If we beat him, how?"  
"I guess he can't go back into the original" Parisya replied shaking his head.  
"Gosh ... how?" Asked Tamama worried.  
"Wait, there's a way!" Said Fuyuki.  
"Really?" Natsumi asked, blinking.  
"If I'm right, I think we should stop all three animals to make them aware" Fuyuki looked to the right when he saw the three animals were raging.  
"What!" "Are you crazy?" "How can we reassure them?" Said Natsumi.  
"True said Fuyuki, three tails were brainwashed but they still could not be restrained ..." said Saburo.  
"That's true, how do we do?" Said Koyuki.  
"According to Parisya-kun's grandfather, the three tailed beast capable Princess Dien Ranca of sealing Garuda Vishira" said Fuyuki.

Fuyuki suddenly stopped talking when he noticed something unexpected.  
"What happened, Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked in unison.  
Fuyuki silent when asked Natsumi.  
"Do you mean if Garuda Vishira sealed, Keroro can't come back again?" Asked Parisya thought.  
It makes the others very surprised.  
"What!" Asked Everyone.  
"Like Shitata ..." said Enta.

"Shitata?" "I've heard ..." said Dororo.  
"Oh, that's who told Pururu!" Tamama remember.

"Hey, he's gone!" "He'll be ..." said Koyuki.  
Garuda Vishira (Keroro) went to heaven to go to Japan.  
"Oh my God ... he'll go to Japan!" Said Natsumi worried.  
"Wait, we have to stop the animals first," said Fuyuki.  
"But what about it?" Asked Natsumi shows.  
Momoka will call Paul to ask for help.

At Mr Suyo's house, Masayoshida come to report to Paul about something that is not known. Paul was watching something that is not known at the monitor.  
"What's that?" Asked Paul tense.  
"Looks like something bigger ..." said Masayoshida.  
Mr. Suyo suspect the demon birds will spread the disease has risen to the nation.  
Suddenly, Paul can be a message from Momoka through mobile phones.

"Eh?" "Miss Momoka?" Asked Paul when he was at home Pak Suyo.  
"It's not time to ask!" "I need your help!" Momoka said.  
"What can we help you?" Paul asked.  
"You must stop the creature was headed to Japan where our city" Momoka said.  
"What!" "Thing?" "Don't tell me ..." said Paul tense.  
"Yeah, he was in the middle of the pacific ocean but you have to buy time to stop the creature in order not to late for us" Momoka command.  
Paul received Momoka 's command, and then he ordered all his men went to Japan to perform the task for Japan to stop the creature.

"Masayoshida, tell the commanders to be on the safe in the sea creatures will not even let it come to Japan!" Paul commands.  
"Fine!" Masayoshida by holding up one of his left hand.

Pak Suyo see black clouds filled the sky as he expects all to go back real.  
_"Hope can save all of mankind is" "I hope anyone could do to stop this problem ..."_


	15. Chapter 15

Momoka turn off her cell phone, and then she said, Paul and the others will stop the Garuda is in the Pacific ocean.  
Giroro say Paul and the others can't beat the Garuda registration, but Fuyuki believe Paul and the others could stop the Garuda in order to be able to gain time to stop the animals first.

"How do we stop them?" Tamama asked with curiosity.  
Fuyuki hesitate to think out the hard way.

Suddenly Moa and Kururu comes with a stick up Lucifer's Moa capable of flying.  
"Kururu!" Said Saburo.  
"Moa-chan!" Said Natsumi.  
"Khu ... Khu ... the monster had risen yes" "Apparently it was too late," cried Kururu down from the lucifer stick.  
"No, uncle into a monster?" Moa said to be in shock and crying.  
"I understand how you feel, Moa-chan" says Natsumi entertaining Moa.

"How can we stop the third god of the beast?" Momoka asked anxiously.  
"Khu ... Khu ... as I thought, you want to stop them ..." "I've got this ..." cried Kururu.  
"What do you mean, Kururu?" Fuyuki said with flashing eyes.

Kururu out three balls of yellow and red stripes in the middle of the ball.  
"What's that?" Said Fuyuki saw three ball.  
"This ball monster!" Kururu explained.  
"The ball monster?" Asked Giroro.

Kururu explains, monsters ball is a ball that could disappear brainwashing even if successfully captured the animal with how to throw toward the animal, they will become docile after being arrested at the ball.

"That is, if we can catch them with the ball this means they will become aware of the brainwashing" Fuyuki thought.  
"Khu ... Khu ... maybe, but I hope certainly" called Kururu sure.

Dororo and Giroro took two balls monster of Kururu.  
"I chose this ball to catch fire horse!" Giroro holds a monster ball.  
"Me too, I'll catch the goat water, Sina" Dororo carried the ball a monster.  
"Khu ... Khu ... Finally, I will catch the deer was" called Kururu laugh weird, carrying the monster ball.

"Giroro, you're not alone!" "Therefore, I will go with you" said Natsumi.  
"Huh ... you coming?" "I can't, it is downright dangerous" Giroro refused Natsumi to follow him.  
"Why are you stubborn?" "You know horses strong and agile fire!" "That's why I help you" Natsumi asked angrily.  
Natsumi turned into a super Natsumi Suit Gundam wearing and carrying a sword.  
"You're right to say, with this I could have strength"  
Giroro eventually allow Natsumi help.

"Then, I can help you, Dororo" said Koyuki.  
"Yes, please yes" Dororo nodded his head.

"I think we work together captured three animals" said Saburo.  
"Yeah, I agree" Natsumi so brightly on Saburo.  
Giroro envied Saburo because Natsumi more pleased at Saburo thereof.

"I leave to you all!" "I and others will find Garuda Vishira!" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, don't be stupid frog attacked, I mean monsters that ..." Natsumi nodded her head.

"My friends, we're ready?" Said Saburo.  
Natsumi and her friends nodded head while they were preparing to take action to stop Hayu, Rama and Sina. Are they able to successfully capture the third god of the beast?

Vishira Garuda flew to the ocean. Warara riding on the shoulders of Garuda Vishira while standing upright.  
"Haha ... it seems my dreams come true!" Cried Warara laughed, holding up two hands.

Suddenly a small rocket flew Garuda Vishira.  
"Mr Warara, there are close!" Rohehe speaks through a tape.  
"Eh?" "Who's that?" "Enemies?" Asked Warara talking through earphones.  
"Like a ship there are forces who came here" said Rohaha watching monitors.  
Warara not seem concerned when I see a lot of troop ships Nishizawa's group who came to attack Garuda Vishira.

The commander saw Vishira Garuda flew to the sky through binoculars at the ships since he was armed.  
"We should strike before it reaches to Japan!" "We could not let him put into the path of Japan!" Said the commander gave a speech.  
"Fine!" Take all the troops Nishizawa group.

All troop ships fired on Garuda Vishira.  
But Garuda Vishira protect themselves by using their wings as a shield.  
"What!" Commander of the eye blink in surprise.

When the wings are opened, the Garuda Vishira's wing to do back to sweep all ships.

Outside court Kawarsa, Koyuki and Dororo searched Sina the goat water around the palace.  
"Where Sina?" Koyuki asked to run with Dororo.  
"I don't know, maybe he's related to the water ..." replied Dororo.  
Suddenly Koyuki and Dororo felt the presence of Sina.  
"Dororo, you feel it?" Said Koyuki.  
"Yeah, me too" Dororo replied nodding his head.

Apparently behind Koyuki and Dororo, there is a big hole behind the palace walls.  
"No doubt, he's definitely there," said Dororo.  
"I could hear the water from here" said Koyuki.  
Then they go into the hole to search for Sina. After entering the hole, Koyuki and Dororo found above the waterfall in the palace Kawarsa.

"Wow ... a waterfall!" "Apparently the top, there is a palace Kawarsa" said Koyuki staring upward.  
"Strange, I've felt a presence here" said Dororo surprised.  
Sina suddenly jumped out of a waterfall, and then he jumped down Koyuki and Dororo thus avoiding the high jump.

Sina roared his anger. Then a wave of water from the waterfall is now enlarged to meet these caves. Koyuki and Dororo leaped from the water which flooded, then they are stuck on a rock.

"Beware of the water" Dororo reminiscent of Koyuki.  
"I understand" Koyuki nodded his head.  
They blinked surprised to see Sina jumped out of the water.  
Sina can land on water. He attacked Dororo and Koyuki by using water spray. Koyuki and Dororo can avoid the attack of water sprays. They landed on the water by using water stance.

"How can we catch him?" Asked Dororo to bring the monster ball Kururu created.  
Koyuki realizes she can sense. Koyuki whispered to Dororo to create a new plan.

Dororo issued a red coat and then wag his coat in front of Sina. In front of his eyes, Sina tantrum then he bowed his head toward the direct Dororo but Dororo avoid Sina's attacks.

Dororo busy making Sina attack continues to gain time Koyuki to issue ninja stance.

Sina looked angry and roared. He produces a large wave of water to attack Dororo again.  
"No one else ..." Dororo said Koyuki.  
"I knew he would do!" "It's about time!" Said Koyuki.  
Koyuki use touching moments of ice water. Water can be frozen until flowing into the waves so that waves were frozen to make Sina surprised.  
Dororo out big stars to throw wrench into the frozen waves. Frozen so that the waves had suddenly become the debris until the debris was falling apart. Sina hit by debris from the waves of ice until he is not helpless anything because he was hit by debris.

"We did it, Miss Koyuki" said Dororo.  
Dororo giving monsters ball on Koyuki.  
"Forgive us, Sina-san '" But we want to save you "Koyuki said as she nodded her head in throw the ball to the monster.  
Monsters ball can touch the Sina's head so Sina's body inserted into a monster ball.

Fuyuki told by Koyuki through speaklator tool that Koyuki and Dororo managed caught Sina.  
"Wow ... great!" "Dororo and Azumaya-san can capture Sina!" Cried Fuyuki.  
Other relief.  
"Really, they will return the original after being arrested?" Asked Parisya.  
"That's right, believe me" said Fuyuki nodded his head.  
"Then what do we do?" Asked Tamama.  
"Should we save the sergeant?" Moa said with worry.  
"What do we do now?" Fuyuki asked hesitantly.

Suddenly, the fallen stones board, Fuyuki and his buddies blink in surprise.  
"Just a stone board fell ..." Momoka said.  
Parisya eye blinks and then come on board rocks.  
"What happened, Parisya-kun?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Looks like paper sculptures have these boards" Parisya answer.

"What the board said this stone?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Let me read this" Enta reading stone carving board.

_"To Shin Taim, I want to talk to you for the last message"  
_  
"Shin Taim?" "Isn't that your grandfather?" Said Fuyuki blink.  
"So this is a message for my grandfather?" Parisya asked.  
"What sculpture continued writing?" Momoka asked.

_"I want to say a message to you, dear" "If it happens again, do not lose to save the world" "Before the end of my life, when the assault occurred Garuda Vishira, I tried to save my best friend but unfortunately failed because Wherever a little lost. But I gave Wherever the power of god in the third god of Animalsl to seal Garuda Vishira after failing to save a friend "" If it happens again, don't let your friend become the victim "_

Having read the writing on the board of stone carving, Fuyuki and others do not understand.  
"What's it all mean ...?" asked Momoka do not quite understand.  
Parisya carved writings touching the board, suddenly shining stone board made another surprise.

Apparently the board had issued a vision paper sculptures of female action Dien Vishira Ranch on Garuda.  
"Ah!" "That's ..." cried Tamama blink.  
"Vision?" Said Fuyuki look.  
"Look there!" Momoka shows.

Puteri Dien Ranch was standing on a stone footing with army soldiers to fight Garuda Vishira. What happens is that?

Rama the deer bolt onto the end of the palace buildings and then he took out a black cloud, so generate lightning from a black cloud.  
Kururu and Saburo hiding behind a building while it examines the power of Rama.  
"What about him?" Saburo asked.  
"He's got the power of lightning, I have time to do this" replied Kururu explained.  
"Well, then I would distract him in order to gain time," cried Saburo since he came out from behind the building.

Rama turned to the right and then it saw Saburo stood in front of him.  
"Hi, remember me, huh?" "Animals that have a beautiful horn but he's got a heart of conscience" said Saburo relax.  
Rama the deer seemed angry and pulled a thunderbolt to strike Saburo. Saburo ran so fast to avoid lightning attack belongs Rama to the deer. Then Saburo draw something with the magic pen and pulled out a skateboard. He climbed the skateboard then he went off around Rama the moose. Rama the deer out lightning to strike Saburo but Saburo still able to avoid the attack thanks to the use of skateboards.

Kururu finally finish something that he created. "Khu ... Khu ... finally ..."

Rama the deer lightning hit Saburo riding skateboards to use hallintar so Saburo jump from skateboard a blown up because hallintar ago Saburo rolling until he stopped. Saburo almost nonchalant when he saw Rama the deer would attack him. Rama the deer took out a glimpse of lightning from his horns. Saburo think he's convinced there's no time anymore.

But the lightning quick smoked by something then, including a glimpse of lightning from the horn also exploited to make Rama the startled deer. It turned out great tool that can be used to suck Rama thunder until the black clouds disappear. After it, Rama is now little clout. Kururu told Saburo to do something.  
Saburo knew what he was saying, he drew up the bat and the bat comes from paper. Monsters ball until he freed his own bat hitting the monster ball so the ball monster thrown in the direction of Rama to the deer.

Monster's ball can touch the neck of Rama the deer so that Rama the moose can be inserted into a monster ball. Monsters ball fall and then rocked to a stop. Saburo smiled while taking a monster ball.

"I think he's calmed down" said Saburo holding a monster ball.  
"Khu ... khu ... I guess I thought" Kururu laughed strangely.

In the vision, Fuyuki and his friends have witnessed the army action against Garuda Vishira.  
"My goodness ... what happened?" Fuyuki said.  
"I felt a frightening aura of Keroro" "Is that Garuda Vishira the previous ..." Parisya nervous.  
Parisya suddenly being surprised from time to feel uneasy aura.  
"What happened, Parisya?" Enta ask.  
Parisya said he felt the aura in criticizing him from Garuda Vishira. "Looks like Garuda Vishira has asked for help ..."

It makes Fuyuki and others wonder.  
"But he said he did not seem sorry ..." said the astonished Tamama put a finger to his face.  
"Why?" Said Fuyuki not understand.  
Momoka saw a princess of Dien Ranch was standing on a footing of stone.

"Hey, that's ..." Momoka shows.  
"What is he doing?" Said Fuyuki.  
"That story is ..." Enta answer.

Puteri Dien Ranch looks sad while looking at the Garuda Vishira.  
"She's still sad" Momoka said.

Princess Dien Ranca called on Garuda Vishira. "Shitata ..."

Calls made Fuyuki and others shocked.  
"Shitata?" Tamama asked.  
"So Vishira Garuda is friend?" Momoka asked surprised.  
"Wait, I think I've ever heard that name ..." Fuyuki remember.

"Oh I understand!" "His friend had been the victim of a sacrifice because he turned into the monster," cried Parisya.  
"Hah ...?" Momoka and the other to blink.  
"Right Parisya said, if true Princess Dien Ranch intends to save his friend but ..." said Fuyuki.

Suddenly the vision disappeared, Fuyuki and others already in place.  
"Vision lost" Momoka said.  
"Now we almost understand is why Princess Dien wants to save his friend into the Garuda" said Fuyuki.  
"Why did she sacrifice herself to save his friend?" Momoka asked curiously.  
"That is not to sacrifice themselves but that aura of power that can sacrifice themselves to protect" "Besides, if actually use that power, must be able to save loved ones but if you fail, you will sacrifice yourself or lose your soul" Enta explained.

"The power of aura!" "So that's why he's got an aura of power" said Fuyuki.  
"What ...?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah, right, if we managed to get our friends, Garuda Vishira will disappear" Enta nodded his head.  
"But what about the power of aura?" Tamama asked nervously.  
"No need to worry about, I have this aura of power inherited by my grandfather" said Parisya.  
"Really?" Said Fuyuki.  
Parisya nodded his head. "Yes, with this we can save Keroro, your friend"  
"Why do not fail?" Said Fuyuki.  
"I do not know, but we must try!" Replied Parisya.  
"Parisya ..." "Okay, we submit to you!" Fuyuki believe in Parisya.  
Fuyuki intend to invite others to seek to save Keroro from Vishira eagle.

Enta agree on Fuyuki, and then he sent Fuyuki ride his back up with Parisya.  
"All right, take back with Parisya"

Fuyuki and Parisya has climbed back Enta. But Momoka and Tamama want to help them.  
"Nishizawa-san, you guys wait here" "We're definitely coming back after saving the sergeant" Fuyuki said, smiling.  
"Anu ... If you're in trouble, can I follow you guys for helping" Momoka said hesitantly.  
Fuyuki smiled after hearing the words of Momoka. "Of course"  
"Yes ..." Momoka smile.  
Enta go teleport with Fuyuki and Parisya.

"They're gone" said Tamama.  
"Yes ... I should have ..." Momoka said Fuyuki expect congratulations.

Suddenly there was a call Momoka with the title 'Miss'  
"The voice ..." Momoka said look up.  
Apparently Paul was beside the door helikpoter the fly.

Giroro and Natsumi are often confronted with the horse Hayu fire on the ground in the courtyard Kawarsa. Hayu the horse to attack the flames of fire Natsumi and Giroro so they avoid the attack. Then Giroro shot with the rifle but Hayu avoid the speed.

"Damn ... once again it avoided my shot!" Giroro upset.  
Natsumi'll shoot with firearms Hayu a length but unfortunately direct Hayu very quickly to avoid the shot.  
"No, he's very hard to catch it faster"Natsumi say.

Hayu the Horse fire up the fire from it hair and pulled a ball of fire from hair to attack. Ball of fire moving towards Natsumi. Giroro direct encourage Natsumi from the fireball attack, so a fireball exploded.

The smoke that blanketed Natsumi and Giroro, so the smoke vanished.  
"You okay, Natsumi?" Giroro asked.  
"Yeah, thanks" said Natsumi nodded her head.

"How do I catch the horse so as not moving fast?" Natsumi asked with curiosity.  
Giroro think he must have a way, then saw the cave under the palace Kawarsa so he gets a good idea. Giroro whispered to Natsumi to make plans.

"Huh ... really serious?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, trust me" Giroro replied earnestly.  
Natsumi look Giroro's face more serious, then follow the plan Giroro.

Giroro told Natsumi to hide so that the fire horse will not know Natsumi hiding. Hayu the fire horse in front of appeared Giroro.  
"Huh ... you're here too" "Then, chase me!" Cried Giroro show itself.  
Giroro escape when Hayu the fire horse chased him. Giroro be occasions when Hayu chase him. Until Giroro quickly into the cave while chasing by the horse Hayu into the cave.

Inside the cave, Hayu looking Giroro so in caves found there was a swamp.  
Hayu the fire horse confused when looking for Giroro. Suddenly, stones in the cave that covered the fire horse Hayu surprised seeing it. Apparently Natsumi close boulders to the cave so Hayu the fire horse is not out.

Hayu the fire horse confused looking for a way out. When he's not looking, Giroro suddenly appear in a swamp through breathing quietly. Now he sprang from the swamps, he approached the horse Hayu fire.  
"You can't move freely anymore, now I catch you!" Giroro jump approached Hayu the fire horse that startled, carrying monster ball.

Giroro quickly touched the monster ball in Hayu's body, so Hayu sucked into the monster ball. Giroro tried holding the ball moves so that monster ball was Hayu did not come out from that ball. Monsters ball finally stops shaking, Giroro get Hayu the Horse Fire.

Natsumi is waiting Giroro out of the cave which has been closed. Natsumi consider Giroro whether successful or not.  
Suddenly a big stones in the cave was closed in Giroro destroyed by using the weapon. Giroro already out safely.  
"Giroro!" "How?" Natsumi relief asked.  
Giroro show monsters ball on Natsumi that he's got it.

"Wow ... very good!" Said Natsumi relief.  
Giroro a red face when complimented.  
"Why is your face?" Natsumi asked in surprise.  
"Ah, that's okay!" Replied Giroro shame.

Fuyuki and Parisya riding on Enta at the ocean until it finds a lot of ships owned by Nishizawa group of damaged and sinking.

"What is ...?" asked Parisya suspect.  
"Yeah, he'll soon go to the straits of Japan" Fuyuki thought.  
"What if he had entered the country?" Enta asked.  
Fuyuki told him not to worry anymore because a lot of forces trying to prevent Garuda the entry of Nishizawa Vishira but he knew that Paul would deal with prevention.

"Hey, I can feel him, he must close here," cried Parisya feel closer to it aura.  
Fuyuki hoping he to save his best friend, Keroro.

Finally they've found Vishira Garuda from flying over the sea forces against Nishizawa group.  
"It's him!" Said Enta.  
"How, Parisya?" Fuyuki said.  
"Yeah, I could feel Keroro's aura from his body, he wanted to ask for help because he was unable to control the Garuda Vishira from his body" Parisya answer.  
"Sergeant ..." Fuyuki said anxiously.

The commander ordered troops to shoot Garuda Vishira with tanks on ships. Shots fired from tanks on Garuda so that the smoke appeared around Garuda Vsihira.  
"We did it!" Exclaimed the commander of the troops cheered together helter.

But it was Garuda Vishira not at all injured make all surprised. Garuda Vishira reply to all vessels issued a sea of fire Nishizawa troops from his mouth. The commander has ordered his troops to retreat from danger.

Warara smiled slyly as he stood on the shoulders of Garuda Vishira. "You will not beat us"

"It seems they don't succeed ..." said Parisya.  
"What we're doing, tuan Fuyuki?" Asked Enta.  
Fuyuki confused, thinking there's a way.

"What might make, we must do the same as last time we saw at past" said Fuyuki.  
"Huh?" "So you want to use the aura to him for saving your friend?" Enta asked in surprise.  
"True" Fuyuki nodded his head.  
Parisya argue with Fuyuki. "True, I also help save the Frog" "You leave me if he had the aura of power"  
"Parisya-kun ..." "Thank you ..." Fuyuki said, smiling.  
Whether they can do to save Keroro?


	16. Chapter 16

At court kawarsa, Natsumi and friends gathered in the courtyard. Three monsters ball was collected after caught the three animal.  
Three monsters ball was handed to Kururu, then Kururu immediately threw three monster ball so that thrid gods of animals do exit. It makes Natsumi and friends shocked panic.

"What are you doing?" Asked Giroro grumbled.  
"Not to worry ..." Kururu said directly.  
Third animal gods who look different from before, they are just confused.  
"Oh ... I don't feel the anger they" called Koyuki.  
"What is ...?" asked Natsumi thought.  
"Yes ... they have become normal after a free from brainwashing" replied Kururu.

Suddenly, the fire horse Hayu communicating with Natsumi and friends through telepathy. "What happened to us?"  
"Ah, he can talk!" Said Koyuki.  
"He's also telepathy the same as Enta" said Saburo.

"Wait, you say Enta?" "So he's here?" Asked Sina the goat water.  
"Actually ..." said Natsumi intend to tell a third animal.

These three gods animal was described by Natsumi about what happened.  
"What!" "Garuda has risen again!" "Oh, no," cried Rama the deer lightning nervous.  
"I understand this so we act because someone is using our" Hayu says are guilty of themselves.  
Natsumi asked Hayu and colleagues don't have to blame themselves, he says is responsible for this incident is Warara.

"Right" "Then, we will work with you to stop Garuda Vishira" said Hayu.  
"Really?" "That's great!" Said Koyuki.  
"Wait, you forgot?" "We can't seal them without power auras" said Rama.  
"Good point" said Hayu.  
"Don't worry, boy has the power of aura!" Said Giroro.  
"Really?" "Who was the boy's name?" Hayu asked.  
"His name Parisya, you'll know a child that" Natsumi said.  
"Hah ... Mr. Parisya?" "That gentleman Shin's grandchildren?" Said Sina.

"Yes, he ..." continued Natsumi.  
'Wait, where Master Fuyuki and other? "Asks Dororo remember.  
"Huh ... Where is he?" Asked Natsumi blinked.

Suddenly there was a car jeep here.  
"Huh ... who is it?" Asked Giroro holding a weapon.  
"Wait, it ..." said Dororo.

Masayoshida apparently boarded the jeep and then he fell and then he was shocked to see the third god of animals who never mess in the house Nishizawa.  
"Not to worry, they're no longer upset because they are free from brainwashing" said Natsumi.  
Koyuki asked Masayoshida not have to worry anymore.

"Oh yes, why are you here?" Giroro asked.  
"Sure enough, I came to bring a message from Ms Momoka" Masayoshida answer.

"Miss Momoka said, lord Fuyuki and others sought to save his friend Garuda Vishira"

"What!" "Saving the stupid frog!" "Isn't he has become a monster?" Natsumi asked, surprised.  
"No, that's right" "If the child has an aura of strength, your friend could be saved" Rama said the moose lightning.  
"Does your friend become victims of sacrifice?" Asked Sina the goat water.  
"Yeah that's ..." Natsumi replied nodding her head.  
"There was another problem" Rama the moose lightning said.  
"Problem?" Asked Giroro blink.

Rama the moose lightning said, if the child loses the power of aura, that child can't be helped even Rama and his colleagues will seal Garuda Vishira so their friend could not arise again.

"What!" Asked Giroro surprised.  
"So there is no uncle again?" "Outrageous ..." says Moa shock.  
Moa became unconscious then Natsumi help her.  
"How do I save the master chief?" Dororo asked.  
"Yes, there are still ways or not?" Said Koyuki.

"Only a child who inherits the power of the aura of our ladyship" "If he could save your friend, Garuda's body would disappear but your friend still alive" Hayu explained.

"Then, we have to go find the monster as soon as possible!" Said Giroro.  
"Sure enough, there also Fuyuki" said Natsumi blinked.

Hayu the Horse fire stop Giroro and Natsumi's departure but he's asking them to ride them.  
Hayu the fire horse tell Natsumi is riding it back.  
"Thank you ..." Natsumi said while riding a horse of fire.

"Wow ... you are like a samurai on a horse!" Said Koyuki.  
"Jeez ..." Natsumi said.  
"Then, I have no way to fly solo" said Giroro.

Sina also asked Koyuki for the ride.  
"Thank you, Sina-san" said Koyuki riding on Sina's back.

Saburo is also riding the back of the moose Rama lightning.  
"It was the first time I went deer antlers have a beautiful" said Saburo.  
"Thank you, young man" Rama the moose said.

Natsumi gave faint Moa on Masayoshida. Natsumi and her friends started to go looking for Garuda Vishira.

They left Masayoshida and Moa at court Kawarsa.  
"They're gone ..." said Masayoshida surprised as he blinks.

Fuyuki and his friends find Vishira Garuda flight in the middle of the ocean.  
"We have approached him to use force so that with your aura, we can save sergeant from the body's" Fuyuki said.  
"Yes" Parisya nodded his head.  
"Let's do it!" Said Enta excited.

Parisya suddenly sensed something behind them.  
"Hey, on the back!" Cried Parisya looked back.  
"Back?" Said Fuyuki blink when looking back.

Turns out there was a spaceship approaching Fuyuki and others.  
"Hey, there are human beings Pekopon up the unknown" cried Rohaha communicate with Warara.

Warara look upwards to see Fuyuki and the other was coming up the back of Enta.  
"Huh ... Pekopon children and small deer" "I leave to you!" "I'll be heading to Japan to conquer there first," cried Warara being cold.  
"Fine!" Participate Rohehe.

When Garuda Vishira go, Fuyuki tried to stop it but suddenly the shuttle UFO attack.  
Enta avoid UFO attacks and even he asks Fuyuki and Parisya not let go so as not to fall. Enta still chasing a UFO flying in the sky.

"Will I took them ..." said Rohaha pressing a single button.  
Suddenly the four rockets that emerge from the UFO that Enta pursue running.  
"Hey, there are after us," cried Parisya.  
"Huh!" 'They're following us! "Said Enta panic.  
The rockets are still approaching Enta is Fuyuki and Parisya ridden. Will they be taxable?

Suddenly, someone fired several rockets that resulted in a small explosion.  
It turns out still wearing super Momoka Nishizawa Armor and cannon-armed Tamama faced similar.

"Fuyuki-kun, are you okay?" Momoka asked.  
"Nishizawa-san!" "So you're saving us" "Thank you" said Fuyuki.

Twin keron surprised to see that.  
"Still another one!"  
"It took out anymore"

Tamama suddenly appeared behind UFOs, Tamama using Impact Tamama to strike UFO so that Part of UFO has been damaged by the attack.  
"WAAAH!" Rohaha and Rohehe panic.  
UFO fell in the sea.

"Hahaha ... you can not beat me!" Cried Tamama guffaw.  
"Tama-chan, good job!" Said Momoka.

"Nishizawa-san, we have to stop before he reaches Garuda Vishira to Japan" said Fuyuki act.  
"Yes ..." Momoka said nodding her head.

Suddenly Natsumi and her friends came up with three deities riding the animal through a teleport.

"Nee-chan!"  
"Are they ...?" asked Fuyuki.

'They're back the original "Natsumi replied.  
"Parisya, they're back to normal" said Fuyuki.  
"Really?" Asked Parisya blink.  
"Mr. Parisya, forgive us for this act but they save us" said the Horse fire Hayu through telepathy.  
"It's okay, I'm glad you're back to normal" said Parisya shook his head.  
"Thank you" said Sina nodded his head.

"No time to speak, we must stop Garuda Vishira to Japan" said Fuyuki.  
"That's true!" Said Giroro.  
Fuyuki and his friends went looking for Garuda Vishira now be headed to Japan.

Helicpoter main ship landed in allowances. Paul came out of helikpoter and meet the commander.  
"General, we have to stop it but fail," said the commander raised a hand.  
"So, how about him?" Asked Paul to a researcher who examined the radar.  
"My goodness ... is it here!" Cried a researcher blink.  
"What!" Asked Paul and commanders.

Garuda Vishira flew appropriate allowances carrier near Japan and immerse yourself into the sea. Garuda had advanced on the parent vessel.

"Hey, he's here!" Said the researchers.  
Paul ordered his troops not to let the monster was approaching Japan.  
Nishizawa troops on alert to fight Garuda Vishira.

Fuyuki and his theme has been found Garuda Vishira immerse yourself into the sea near the ship parent allowances.  
"It's him!" Said Dororo riding a four star-shaped shutter.  
"Gosh ... Our carrier allowances!" Momoka exclaimed anxiously.  
"You must stop him before approaching Japan in order cause disease!" Said Fuyuki.  
"But what about you?" Natsumi asked.  
Fuyuki said he and Parisya should be approached to save the sergeant Keroro.

"How?" Koyuki asked with curiosity.  
"Parisya-kun had an aura of power" "If we get the aura Parisya with the aid of power, the sergeant can be saved" Fuyuki said.  
"You mean if not, Keroro can't go back again?" Asked Giroro thought.  
"Yes ... so" said Fuyuki pale.

Natsumi decided according to Fuyuki's demand.  
"All right, we must stop that stupid frog then you will approach him but don't be complacent"

"Nee-chan ..." said Fuyuki.  
Natsumi invites friends to fight with the Garuda Vishira before it approached the Japanese.

Fuyuki, Parisya and Enta have a goal to approach Garuda Vishira secretly in order to launch the plan.

NEXT…


	17. Chapter 17

Giroro preparing to shoot the back of Garuda Vishira but it just walk without pain.  
"Shit ..." "My weapons are not effective ..." Giroro sorry.

Dororo took out a knife that is able to spin the ball to roll toward Garuda Vishira, but Garuda Vishira issued a fire to destroy the ball so the ball knife blade into ashes due to fire attack.  
"He was able to generate fire" said Iga Dororo fly up into the stars.

Tamama and Momoka coperated issued Tamama Impact to hit Garuda Vishira. Come out to the whole body of Garuda Vishira is smoke after it was attacked by the attack Tamama Impact. Tamama and Momoka feel able to beat him but it did not work, Garuda Vishira not entirely pain or hurt.

"My goodness ... we aren't effective against attacks," cried Tamama panic.

"Give us" said the Horse Hayu fire.  
Natsumi, and Saburo, Koyuki who rode three sacred animals around Garuda Vishira to make him stop.

Warara be surprised to see the animals seemed normal, he knew they were already aware of the brainwashing. Warara ordered Garuda Vishira to block the third god of the animal. Garuda Vishira lunged towards the three animals to repel them.  
Hayu almost ambushed while avoiding. Then Hayu issued a fireball to attack Garuda Vishira but he was able to survive. Rama controlling the lightning to make Vishira Garuda hit by lightning but It use their wings to protect themselves. Sina landed on the water and control water and create a big wave to strike Garuda Vishira. Garuda Vishira waves struck so that he could stand against the waves.

"No way ..." Natsumi tense.  
"We should be vigilant" said Saburo.

Warara laughed arrogantly. "You can't beat us"  
"Shit ... you!" Said Giroro irritated with the arrogance Warara.

Garuda Vishira do to use it wings to make Natsumi and everyone thrown away. Hayu and two colleagues asked Natsumi and her friends still are not releasing them.

Unbeknownst Warara and Garuda Vishira, Fuyuki and Parisya riding Enta near the back of Garuda Vishira secretly.  
"This is our opportunity" said Enta.  
"Parisya" said Fuyuki.  
Parisya nodded his head because he knew the purpose Fuyuki, then he uses aura with magic.

Parisya finally have found Keroro in the aura of the body Garuda Vishira.  
"Found it, the aura in the body Garuda Vishira!" Parisya informed on Fuyuki.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya whether that Parisya can be done to save the Frog. Parisya knew he could do he could.

"We must get into the body of the creature's" Enta suggestions.  
"Huh ... we enter into the body?" Said Fuyuki blink.  
"Of course, princess Rien Ranca had ever get into the body and eagle Vishira to save his friend but unfortunately ..." Enta nodded his head.

"What can we do?" Parisya asked.  
"I think we do not have this time ..." Fuyuki said.  
Fuyuki asked Parisya and Enta into Garuda Vishira's body with him to save Keroro.

Parisya uses aura to make a hole in Garuda's back.  
"Well ... that 'flashes ...!"Fuyuki exclaimed.  
"Yes, we can go in there just as Princess Dien never do it like this" Enta explained.  
"Okay, we get in there" Fuyuki said, nodding his head.  
They will enter the body through the door aura Garuda Vishira but stopped because he saw it.

Natsumi riding Hayu the horse approached the fire that flew Garuda Vishira.  
"Nee-chan" said Fuyuki.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "What are you doing, stupid frog?" Natsumi asked angrily, yelling.  
Suddenly, Garuda Vishira stop stepping with his face changed. Everyone was surprised to see Garuda Vishira stopped. Warara also wonder why Garuda Vishira stopped.

"Why did he stop?" Asked Tamama.  
"I don't know ..." Giroro answer.

Parisya surprised to hear Natsumi called 'frog stupid' on Garuda Vishira.  
He shouted at Natsumi. "Sis, don't call that a strange name in front of the Garuda Vishira.  
Natsumi blinked surprised not understand what he meant. Hayu told that the purpose Parisya at Natsumi insult in front of the Garuda Vishira.  
"Huh ... what's your point?" Natsumi asked to blink.

"If it insulted in front of him, anyone would be targeted to be killed" said Parisya shout.  
"What!" Fuyuki asked surprised.

Natsumi was surprised to hear from Parisya. "I'm a target?" "No kidding, I did not insult him ..."  
"You call him 'stupid frog', is not it?" Said Hayu the fire horse.  
"Huh ... why?" Said Natsumi.

Garuda Vishira roared his anger made everyone surprised.  
"What are you doing, Garuda Vishira?" Warara asked nervously.  
Warara ordered Garuda Vishira to stop but Garuda Vishira no longer hear Warara's command. He just brushed Warara into the sea. All surprised to see that happen.

"He doesn't want to hear any more orders Warara?" Said Dororo.  
"What ...?" asked Tamama thought.  
"No ... I have this bad feeling" replied Giroro tense and worried.

Garuda Vishira glare Natsumi was riding Hayu the horse with a terrible eye.  
"Why is it staring at us with a look that awful?" Asked Natsumi tense.  
"He wanted to kill the target ..." replied Hayu also tense.  
"Target?" Asked Natsumi blinked.  
Hayu said the goal was Natsumi to make Natsumi surprised herself became the target of Garuda Vishira.  
"Why did I become the target?" Natsumi asked nervously.

Natsumi became unwell as she stared at the Garuda Vishira's face looked horrible.

Garuda Vishira roared his anger. Then he immediately approached Natsumi riding Hayu the fire horse.  
"Hey, he's here!" Natsumi shouted in surprise.  
"Hold!" Hayu command.

Natsumi clutching it neck while flying Hayu. Garuda Vishira began flying to catch up Hayu and Natsumi.

In the midst of the sea, Warara afloat while panic. Fortunately, there's twins's UFO over here helping him.  
"Damn ... why is he so?" Asked Warara not completely understood.

Fuyuki and his friends were surprised to see Garuda Vishira chase Natsumi.  
"Why Natsumi pursued?" Asked Giroro.  
"That's because she insulted in front of Garuda's" Parisya answered when suddenly appeared with Enta.  
"Insulting?" "Nee-chan have never insulted like that the sergeant" said Fuyuki.  
"That was your sister was calling him a 'stupid frog', is not it?" Parisya asked.  
"Huh?" "What!" Asked everyone.  
"Garuda Vishira in fairy tales is the devil who will punish anyone who insulted him, he will take" Parisya explained.  
"What!" "Eat!" Asked Giroro surprised.  
Parisya asked that if the Frog ever hostile to Natsumi, but it makes Fuyuki and his friend did not say anything because they are very annoyed. Actually all the answers right.

"But how do I stop it?" Asked Giroro on Parisya.  
"I have no idea ..." replied Parisya.  
"Shit ..." "I must save her!" Said Giroro go chasing Garuda Vishira after Natsumi.

Hayu the Horse fire as soon as possible while trying to fly Garuda Vishira pursued. Garuda Vishira out aura beam toward the fire horse, so Hayu managed to avoid the attack aura beam. Hayu turned to attack Garuda Vishira with fire. But Garuda Vishira able to block Hayu's fire attack, then patted Hayu, then Hayu fell into the sea water that Natsumi fell from the steed Hayu thefire horse.

But luckily Natsumi can fly thanks to the appliance. But not over, Garuda Vishira is still close to Natsumi panic. Now Natsumi chased by Garuda Vishira continue.  
"Help!" Said Natsumi when chased by Garuda Vishira.

Giroro trying to shoot at Vishira Garuda, but Garuda Vishira still chasing Natsumi.  
"Damn ... not working!"

Saburo is drawing a rubber mattress to rescue Hayu the fire horse from the sea, and go out of rubber below the sea bed so that Hayu the fire horse can be saved.

"Natsumi-san!" Said Koyuki still riding Sina while Garuda Vishira chasing a chase Natsumi.  
Dororo use the boomerang to block Garuda Vishira, but a very sharp wing boomerang can break ribs. "No!"

Momoka and Tamama also prevents Garuda Vishira with Tamama impact, but to no avail.

Garuda Vishira almost scratching the instrument flying Natsumi's so damaged. Natsumi become very surprised when falling into the sea.  
"Glek ... No, Natsumi!" Cried Giroro surprised.

Garuda Vishira can hold Natsumi hard.  
"What are you doing, stupid frog!" Said Natsumi.  
"Hey, don't call the name again like in front of eyes!" "He's not a sergeant," cried Fuyuki shout.

Natsumi could not move because of fear when she saw the gaze of Garuda Vishira horrible. Suddenly, Garuda's mouth wide open, Natsumi become tense, thinking herself into a meal.  
"No!"  
Now Natsumi fainted.

"Natsumi-san!" Said Koyuki shout.  
"No, Natsumi!" Giroro is striving toward Garuda Vishira.  
Giroro out a knife to stab him mean, but Giroro slaped on the wings of Garuda Vishira thus thrown into the sea to float.

"Damn ...!" Giroro think what he is doing so Natsumi could be saved.  
Giroro realize Parisya said Garuda Vishria will take anyone if insulted.  
"What can make ..." said Giroro.

Giroro fly higher to deal with Garuda Vishira. He's prepared to do something on Garuda Vishira.

"Lazy!" "Foolish!"

Garuda Vishira suddenly stopped eating Natsumi and glared on Giroro because it heard the words that are not good. Then Garuda Vishira release Natsumi and he is now pursuing Giroro. Garuda Vishira fell after it is released Natsumi, but fortunately the fire horse Hayu can save Natsumi who fainted.

All gathered to see the condition of Natsumi. Natsumi finally realized what was happening to her.  
"Nee-chan" said Fuyuki relief.  
"Thankfully, Natsumi-san" said Koyuki happy.  
"You okay, Natsumi-chan?" Saburo asked.  
Natsumi blinked said she was fine after being asked Saburo.

"But Giroro sacrifice himself for the Miss Natsumi then Now Giroro chased Garuda Vishira" said Dororo.  
"Huh?" "What!" "Giroro chased by the monster because sake save me!" Said Natsumi blinked.  
"I think Garuda Vishira not hear any more orders because he began to be swallowed by the influence that is not good" Fuyuki said.  
"Huh ... does was me?" Natsumi asked to blink.  
"Yes ... Big Sister had called him 'stupid frogs' right' answer Parisya nodded his head.  
"Huh?" "Stupid frog?" Said Natsumi.  
Fuyuki asked her sister for not calling a name that strange anymore.

"Otherwise, he'll eat like meat only" Enta explained.  
"H ... don't scare me like this!" Natsumi cried in horror.

"Instead of talking, we must first stopping Garuda Vishira" said Kururu through mikrofan.  
"Sure enough, we must stop it before its too late" said Fuyuki.  
Eventually they will stop Garuda Vishira by their own efforts.

Giroro still overtaken Garuda Vishira, and then he fired a rocket on the Garuda Vishira but Vishira dodge them. Garuda Vishira flew rapidly approaching Giroro. He can catch Giroro hard.  
"WAA ..."

"Giroro!" Said Natsumi.  
"We must quickly get into the body of Garuda Vishira!" Said Parisya.  
Fuyuki trying to figure out how to stop Garuda Vishira, finally, he can sense.

"That's true, I have a plan!"

Giroro thought he would become food for Garuda Vishira. Garuda Vishira opened it mouth wide to take Giroro.  
"Hey, no kidding"

Natsumi suddenly appear beside Garuda Vishira.  
"Natsumi?" "No, you will be involved in danger!" Said Giroro.  
Natsumi looked not care, she suddenly shouted at Garuda Vishira.  
"FROG STUPID!" "FACE ME!"

Giroro shocked Natsumi again called stupid frog. "You're crazy!" "If you call the 'silly frog in front of the monster, you're going ..."  
Garuda Vishira glare Natsumi, then he let go Giroro then turned their attention to Natsumi. Giroro think Natsumi in danger again. But ...

Suddenly there was a shout of words that are not good in front of the Garuda Vishira.  
"Idiot!" "Fool!" "Lazy!"

Giroro wonder why they call something not good like that.  
"Excuse me, sergeant-san but I have to rescue you" said Tamama.  
"Me too ..." said Dororo.

Garuda Vishira distraught when he heard the call. Enta almost near Garuda Vishira secretly.  
"It's time ...!"

Parisya use the power of his aura again to open the door portal in the back of Garuda Vishira. Now Enta get into the back of Garuda Vishira's body.

Garuda Vishira in the body, which meets the green light in body Garuda Vishira.  
"Light green!" Fuyuki blank.  
"It was a great aura of this monster but the rest of Keroro's aura is here" Enta explained.  
"Hey, I could feel an Keroro's aura of near!" Cried Parisya.  
"Really?" Fuyuki flashes, ask.  
"Come on, let's go!" Enta forward looking Keroro's aura.

They seek the aura Frog in the body until it finds a figure of Keroro's aura in Garuda Vishira.  
"Found!" Said Parisya.  
"Let's go save him!" Said Fuyuki.

Garuda Vishira very difficult to decide which meal became insulted him, then it became very angry roaring.  
"That's bad ... it could not take anymore" cried Dororo tense.

Garuda Vishira issued a red aura and wag their wings to make all thrown off.

Enta abruptly stopped because he felt something.  
"What happened, Enta?" Fuyuki said.  
"I think he could not stand it anymore, we'd better be quick" said Enta.  
"If he moves, we can't save Keroro" Parisya worried.  
Enta trying quick runs to save the Frog.

Garuda Vishira suddenly a little moved, the aura Keroro increasingly distant.  
"Hey, the aura run away because he was moving again," cried Parisya.  
Parisya ask Enta trying to get close to the aura Keroro before away.

Finally he could reach the aura of Keroro, Fuyuki trying holding Keroro but Keroro almost because of the aura again a little distance away. "Sergeant!"

Garuda Vishira flew to the sky then Fuyuki strive to capture the aura of Keroro, he finally managed to grasp the aura so Keroro sudden emergence of an enlarged light.

Garuda Vishira suddenly stop because there was a light in his body.  
"Well ... it ..." said Giroro blink.  
"What is ...?" asked Tamama connect.  
"Is Fuyuki and his friends could ...?" asked Natsumi.

"Yeah right, they already do" Hayu the fire horse nodded his head.  
"Really?" "Will it ever end?" Momoka asked.  
"Yeah that's"said Rama the moose lightning.  
"But I felt something was wrong ..." said Sina goat water to feel anxious.  
"Why?" Koyuki asked in surprise.

Keroro's Aura changed to sergeant Keroro was in Fuyuki's arms. Then he realized what was happening to him.  
"Where am I?"

"Thank God you're alive" said Fuyuki relief.  
"Huh?" "Mr. Fuyuki?" "Sir Parisya?" "Uh ... who is this creature?" Keroro asked to blink in surprise.  
"We saved you, you know" said Enta.  
"Oh I remember!" "I turned into a monster then ..." cried Keroro jitters.  
Fuyuki asked Keroro not to worry anymore because Keroro has not become a monster again.  
"Something's wrong here" said Parisya tense.  
Apparently the green light turned into darkness. "Huh .. what happened here?" Said Fuyuki surprised.  
Enta-faced as he felt the tension horrible darkness. "No way ..."

Garuda Vishira's green bodies turn black and different from Garuda Vishira 'Keroro'. Natsumi and others are very surprised to see that change.  
"What's that?" Asked Giroro tense.  
"I feel the aura scary ..." Koyuki tense.  
"What happened?" Natsumi asked in horror.  
Hayu and others become tense once saw a black Garuda has ever faced.

"What do you mean 'not possible'?" Fuyuki said.  
"This Garuda Vishira the first in the past" Enta answer.  
Why Garuda Vishira not be eliminated first?


	18. Chapter 18

The incident was not expected and thrilling. Black Garuda Vishira standing on the sea. Garuda Vishira begin to roar. Natsumi and others are surprised to hear a growling creature.

"That Garuda Vishira first!" Sina the water goat explained.  
"What!" "Garuda's first?" "Is not he Keroro?" Asked Giroro blink.  
"No, your friend has survived thanks to the aura of Parisya together but one remaining after the body of Garuda Vishira (Keroro) is gone" Rama said.  
"Don't tell me ..." said Natsumi tense.

Suddenly Moa come meet Natsumi with her friends.  
"Moa, chan!"

"What about uncle?" Moa said with worry.  
"Yeah, he's fine and can be saved Fuyuki but ..." Natsumi said.  
Natsumi saw Garuda black with her face tense.

In the body-filled Garuda Vishira dark, Fuyuki and others become confused to find a way out.  
'What happened? "" Why is this? "Keroro asked anxiously.  
"For the first Vishira Garuda been sealed but now Keroro become victims of sacrifice to become a new body 'of the Garuda'" Enta explained.  
"What!" "How do we stop it?" Asked Keroro panic.  
Enta shook his head as he answered.

The black eagle opened it mouth wide since then Natsumi and others looked surprised what he did. Suddenly, an orange ball of black Garuda's mouth and pushed the ball past the sea water up to the island, will be directly destroyed the island.

All everyone blank witnessed the incident.  
"Jeez ... he destroyed the island," cried Tamama restless.  
"I guess I feel bad about" Dororo tense.  
"I ..." said Giroro also tense.

"Now what are we doing?" Said Natsumi.  
"We have to fight him!" Said Giroro.  
"Huh?" "What did you say?" Said Natsumi.

Giroro'm going to face to fight Black Garuda. Giroro to shoot laser weapon to a black Garuda but are not effective. Garuda reply attack Giroro with flames. Giroro barely avoid the attack when attacked.

Dororo and others decided to help Giroro deal with black Garuda.

When the incident, the black Garuda's black wings lifted.  
"What is he doing?" Said Koyuki.  
"Hah!" "We better get back before he did!" Said Sina.  
"Eh?" "What do you mean?" Koyuki asked in surprise.

'He started spreading the disease to the whole earth! "Rama the deer thunderbolt to said.  
"Disease?" Said Saburo.  
"Damn ... we should not issue to prevent disease," said Giroro a hurry to stop Garuda black.

In the body filled with dark black Garuda, Fuyuki and his friend tried to find a way out but there was no way out.  
"Damn ... there is no way out" Enta stun.  
"Strange, we should have been saved Keroro but why this Garuda change" said Parisya not understand.  
Fuyuki thinking of the words Parisya, he began to realize something that should be resolved.  
"Parisya, how about the power of your aura?" Fuyuki said.  
"Uh ... Wherever the power is only sufficient but what is it?" Asked Parisya.

Fuyuki asked Parisya to make sure something in the body of a black Garuda.  
Parisya trying to think to feel something was left.  
"What's the boy doing?" Frog said with surprise.

"Huh ... I could feel the aura that remains here" exclaimed Parisya feel residual aura of mystery.  
"Where is it?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Here," replied Parisya.  
Keroro looked up and show something to the top. Fuyuki and his friend stared upward.

Apparently there is a shadow of a mysterious flying.  
"That's right ..." said Enta surprised.  
"Yes ... no one else" said Fuyuki.  
"I mean Fuyukinii-san, if we can save it means that Garuda will disappear" said Parisya.  
"True, Parisya" Fuyuki nodding his head.  
Enta prepared to quickly reach the figure of the image.

Have they managed to save him?

Black eagle wings out some more and then spread all throughout Japan. Many of the Garuda's wings black hair fell across the city, although many people saw it they had never seen.

Suddenly someone becomes a grudge due to the black wing feathers, one by one people are hurt.

In the comic company's office, Mrs. Aki was suddenly sick with all the crew are also sick.

Inside the ramshackle apartment, Ruby and Kogoro were lying in sleeping mats even though they are ill revenge.  
"Haha ..." Kogoro's face still laughing.  
"You're too sick huh?" "Why we get sick?" Ruby asked.

In the parent ship, all troops Nishizawa suddenly become ill and even they can not do. Paul also until he tried to stand up when he's sick.

Since then, Natsumi and her friends were told by Kururu that the inhabitants of the city are sick for revenge are transmitted by the black wing feathers spread.  
"What!" "Black wings that carry disease?" Asked Giroro.  
"So we too late?" Momoka asked anxiously.

Black Garuda in the body, Fuyuki and his friend tried to reach a figure Keron that to save him. Parisya use the power of the shadow aura so aura marked.

But a shadow that they even approached him away.  
"Why?" Said Fuyuki.  
"That's because if it moved away, this means Garuda move on '" But one problem is if Parisya's power of aura down, he will ..." Enta ecplain.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Keroro blinks.

Fuyuki worried that Parisya use many power, he will become like a princess Dien Ranch. Fuyuki thought about how the effort could Parisya's strength until he gets enough sense.  
"I should have told Nee-chan and friends to stop this Garuda"

"Leave me, you can talk to your friends through my strength" said Enta.  
"Really?" Fuyuki said.  
"Try to touch my body while communicating on your sister" Enta said.  
"Yes ..." Fuyuki nodded his head, touching the body of Enta.

Suddenly Natsumi startled call by Fuyuki. "Well ... Fuyuki?" "Where are you?"  
"Can you hear me?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, what about the stupid frog?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yeah, he's fine" Fuyuki nodded his head.

After being told his friends that the Frog had survived, all relief.  
"Thankfully, uncle" "You said, he was safe?" Says Moa relief.

"Oh yes, I need to ask a favor of you" said Fuyuki.  
"Eh?" "What?" Natsumi blinked, asked.

Fuyuki asked his friends should stop Garuda black so it stops then it could save him.

Finally Natsumi and her friends work together to stop any move to black Garuda performed tasks easily. While Hayu, Sina and Rama also participate.

Natsumi and her friends face in front of the Garuda black.  
"You guys ready?" Said Natsumi.  
Her friends were ready, then they started doing black Garuda termination in any way.

"Looks like it stopped, this great opportunity before its too late" said Fuyuki.  
Enta trying to catch up that shadow keron quickly.

Natsumi and her friends desperately fight with the Garuda black. Black eagle waved his black wings to drive Natsumi and friends.  
They were thrown into the sea. Black Garuda has gone with flies.  
"No ..." said Giroro tense.

More shadowy Keron figures moved away.  
"Oh no!" Said Fuyuki surprise.  
"Ouch ... Wherever the power is almost gone!" Cried Parisya fatigue.  
Fuyuki thought about what he was doing until he can be reasonable.

"Sergeant, I submit to you!" Said Fuyuki to Keroro.  
"Eh?" "What?" Frog said.  
"To save him was" Fuyuki said.  
Keroro thinking to decide something, he finally received help Fuyuki.

Fuyuki threw Keron toward that Keron shadow. "I believe you can do!"  
"Well, me too!" Keroro said as he cast shadows Keron to save it.

Keroro trying to capture a shadow of Keron with his own. Fuyuki expects his friend could do because Fuyuki believe him.

Finally Keroro managed to catch the shadow Keron, suddenly light emerged from the shadow so that the black Garuda is out to light.

Suddenly the black Garuda stopped flying then some flashes of light that emerged from body of Black Garuda.

"Oh my god ... the light!" "Is ...?" asked Giroro suspect.  
"Surely they've managed to wipe out the curse" answered Hayu the Horse fire nodded his head.  
"Is that true?" Said Koyuki.  
"Looks like it might be free from the curse of Garuda's" Sina said.

A glimpse of light suddenly appeared from the body of a black Garuda make everyone shut their eyes because of glare light. Since then, black Garuda disappeared after the light appeared.

In the midst of the sea, Warara and his men into shock once it's gone black Garuda.  
"Damn it ...!"" They ruin my plans! "Cried Warara sorry.  
"What we run away?" Rohehe asked.  
"True said, I'm not comfortable here" said Rohaha.  
"Huh ... we have to try again!" Cried Warara is hard-hearted.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Warara and men in UFOs.  
"You can't run, you arrested for theft of documents and experiment"

Warara surprised looking back, there seems to be lethal **Garuru** standing on UFOs with the members including Pururu.  
"Jeez ... Garuru?" Asked Warara blinks in surprise.  
Finally Warara and his two associates were arrested.

Black clouds had vanished into the white clouds and sunrise.  
When black feathers disappear, the disease was lost making everyone was healed.

On boarding, Kogoro and Ruby returned cured from the disease.  
"Why?" "We've recovered?" Ruby asked, blinking in surprise.  
"Hahaha ..." Kogoro guffaw as he pleased.  
"Thank God ..." Ruby said wiping her eyes.

Mr. Suyo see the beautiful scenery at sunrise. He smiled that he knew it was over.

Natsumi and her friends were riding the Keroro Platoon's plane floating in the sea while looking for Fuyuki and others.  
Finally they met Fuyuki and other back up again with Enta.

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi relieved her younger brother survived.  
"Thankfully, Fuyuki-kun!" Momoka said wiping her eyes.

Hayu and his colleagues welcomed the latest, Enta.

Fuyuki apparently did realize Keroro not there with him.  
"Oh yes, earlier in which the sergeant?" "That was ..."

"What!" Asked everyone.  
"What is ...?" asked Fuyuki thought excessive.  
Then Fuyuki yell at Keroro.

Keroro suddenly appear in a state of afro hair from the sea, panic and screaming.

"HELP!" "Save me!" Frog for help when he is drowned in the sea.  
GUBRAK!

After helped keroro, friends glad to welcome Keroro survived.  
"I get surprised, I guess you die," said Giroro.  
"Thankfully, uncle!" Says Moa hug Keroro.  
Tamama surprised to see that and he's being jealous of the Moa.  
Kururu said, "Pururu convey that Warara and his men arrested Garuru Platoon"  
"Huh ... so Garuru come yes" cried Giroro.  
"Oh yes, I remember Pururu never said she had been contacted host Garuru" said Dororo.

Parisya saw something and called for all to show something.  
In front of the eyes, a shadow Keron who wore armor.  
"That Keron right?" Asked Giroro.  
"Is he an enemy or friend?" Dororo asked.

"That Shitata, Keron nation's first long stay in Pekopon" Kururu explained.  
"What!" "Shitata!" "Isn't he Keron legend of an old story?" Asked Frog shock.  
"Apparently the legend is true ..." said Tamama blank.  
"What is he doing?" Fuyuki said.

Shitata suddenly uttering a word that is 'thank you' on Fuyuki and his friends.  
female figure appeared beside Shitata is Princess Dien Ranca.

"Well ... she ..." Natsumi cried blank.  
"She's beautiful" said Koyuki.  
"Princess Dien Ranch!" Cried Enta and colleagues.  
Then they saluted the Princess of Dien Ranch, even that princess smiled and nodded her head.

PrincessDien Ranca and Shitata disappear peacefully.

"What is ...?" asked Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, they've gone with a quiet thanks to you guys" said Enta.

"If this task is completed, we will return to our home" Hayu the fire horse said.  
"Enta, you come with us?" Rama the moose lightning asked.  
"Of course, I'll catch up" Enta replied nodding his head.  
These three animal deities go back to their places of origin.

Fuyuki and his friends were waving their hands to say goodbye.  
Hole suddenly appeared in front of Fuyuki and his friends are shocked.  
"What's that?" Asked Keroro.  
"Um ... Parisya-dono, the time you return to your village" called Enta on Parisya.  
"Huh ... I could go back to my village?" Asked Parisya blink.

But Parisya hesitated.  
"What's wrong?" Said Fuyuki.  
"Is my family can't survive?" Asked Parisya sad.  
"Parisya-kun ..." Momoka said to feel pity.

Enta told Parisya that the family wasn't dead because Parisya blessing, he can restore the past.  
"Is that true?" Parisya asked.  
Enta nodded his head.

Fuyuki asked Parisya to believe Enta.  
"Gero, you have to trust us!" Said Keroro is thumbs up.  
Natsumi and her friends also supports Parisya.

"My friends ..." said Parisya.  
Parisya is crying tears and wiped tears from his eyes.  
"Thank you, friends!"

"We haven't forgotten you, Parisya-kun" said Fuyuki.  
"Yeah, me too" "But if I could see you again?" Parisya asked.  
Fuyuki smile told Parisya that they would like to see Parisya's grandchildren in this future.  
"Really, my ancestors in this future?" Asked Parisya.  
"Yes, we can meet your descendants" Fuyuki said nodding his head.  
After hearing from Fuyuki, Parisya smiling bravely.  
"That's true, I hope my offspring could meet you"

Fuyuki and his friends really believe Parisya that they can meet derived from Parisya.  
Parisya finally say goodbye to new friends before entering the hole time. Parisya into the hole time, now time has lost the hole.

"Parisya, see you later" "I wish you could meet your family there," said Fuyuki looked a bit sadly.  
"Yes ..." said Momoka nodded her head.

"Hey, stupid frog!" "What are you doing to me?" Natsumi asked grumbling Keroro.  
Keroro so shocked, he could not understand why Natsumi angry with him.  
"What do you mean, Natsumi-dono?" Asked Frog.  
"You almost killed me"Natsumi holding Keroro's head Keroro.  
"Huh!" "I don't remember me kill you like that?" Asked Keroro panic.

Enta breaking up the fight, saying that Keroro can't remember anything as Garuda Vishira.  
Natsumi is now releasing Keroro and always forgive Keroro but not enough. Friends laughed together peacefully.

Enta now say goodbye to Fuyuki and his friends. Enta ready to go after his colleagues. Now he has disappeared.

"Now they can rest easy" Fuyuki said, staring at the sky.  
"Shall we go home?" Koyuki asked.  
Friends also think with Koyuki.

Keroro wants to come home to again fix Gunpla, but Natsumi told he must carry out the task to clean the house before the game.  
"WHAT?" "Oh my god ...!" Keroro panic.

Adventures of the more interesting and ends that they already save the planet earth.

NEXT EPILOGUE...


	19. Chapter 19

END epilogue:

In the past on the island of Krakatoa, The old man knew what was happening. He was in the temple with his daughter. In the ruins of the temple there, Grandpa was surprised to see no debris. Princess awake.

"What happened?" Daughter of the king asked.  
She was surprised to see no debris of the temple, the temple had just been safe.

Grandpa saw the three sacred animals face in front of him with surprise.  
Grandpa thought there was anything with the three sacred animals. But Hayu the fire horse bowed his head in front of the grandfather as he apologizes. Grandfather realized Hayu, Rama and Sina was back to normal.

"Oh you're back yes," cried the grandfather relief.  
"What is ...?" asked the princess.  
Grandpa knew that his grandson, Parisya been able to solve the problem.

Suddenly the king arrived with his army into the temple, met with old man and his wife in addition to the three sacred animals.  
"Are you okay?" "Far from them" the king asked.  
Grandfather smiled in told son in law not to worry anymore because the three sacred animals are not wild again and be normal.

"Oh yes, where Parisya, yah?" Asked the king worried.  
"Strange, he should come back ..." said the grandfather jitters.  
"No ..." said Queen is little sad.

Time hole suddenly appeared in front all who was very surprised, come out Parisya meet his family.  
"Parisya?" Said mother covered her mouth with two hands.  
Parisya felt it wasn't a dream, and he shed tears with emotion.

"Daddy!" "Mother!" "Grandpa!" Parisya ran toward his family.  
Parisya jumped and hugged his father, then father hugged Parisya twirling. They hug each other and wept bitterly.

Parisya wanted to tell his grandfather that the Princess of Dien Ranch is free from the curse. Then the grandfather was relieved and hoped the spirit of Dien Ranca that he loves to be happy in heaven.

In the future in Japan, Momoka intends invited Fuyuki and friends to tour to Indonesia for the holidays, including Mother Aki too.  
Keroro and his friends had reached the Indonesian capital, Jakarta.  
They around in the city for trip. Paul is photographing on Fuyuki and his friends together in the back of the Monas.

Keroro and his friends went to the National Museum to see the historical objects. Fuyuki had found something interesting and call friends to see something that he wants to show you.  
Apparently, paintings of people bearded and wearing traditional clothes called **Parisya** who have grown up, wise leader of the village.

"So ..." said the Frog.  
"Yeah, he's okay means he was able to return to his past to meet with his family" Fuyuki said, nodding his head.  
Saburo see a large stone grave marker next to the painting.  
"See the gravestone" said Saburo.  
Fuyuki and his friends saw the stone marker that there are lots of writing but there sanskersta language.

What did it say? "Natsumi asked to read the stone marker.  
"This language seems sanskersta" said Fuyuki.  
Keroro asked Kururu about the translator's tool, but Kururu said translator tool does not exist because the equipment was used Parisya. It makes Keroro shock once.

Suddenly there that tells Fuyuki and his friends as he translated the writings of stone tombstone.  
_"My friends, I hope you can read this because it's my message to you if in the future" "I intentionally wrote this to save the stone marker in the future until you read this" "Thank you for making us work alone and understand about life required "" We don't need the help of Rama, Hayu and Sina anymore "" We let them back to their origins but sometime they will help us if there's anything "" I leave on my grandchildren to give a message to you, friends"_

In the flashlight, Parisya has told his family about the new friends and adventures. Parisya help the people who work in the fields. Parisya likes to play with his friends. Parisya crowned as prince by his father. He helped people who had difficulty. He's carving tombstones for his friends.

After translating, there is the appearance of a teenager boy who wore a blue vest and face familiar to Parisya.  
It made everyone surprised to see that boy similar to Parisya but he just turned 12 years old.  
"Parisya-kun?" Said Fuyuki blank.  
The boy was surprised to hear Fuyuki called him on the name 'Parisya'.

"Parisya?" "My name is Anto Kusumono, but Parisya is my descent grandfather" Anto said blinking.  
"Anto?" Asked Keroro.  
Until Frog and its members realize the child could see them through the anti-barrier.  
"Yeah, I did see" Anto said nodding his head.  
"Why are you not surprised to see the sergeant and the others?" Said Fuyuki.

Anto replied, "That's because my grandfather told me about the legend of his friends from the future with the phantom frog from my descent" "I think it was just a fairy tale but it's true" "Did I happen to come to the museum with my friends, I saw the phantom frogs that walk with you but no one saw it except me "

"Oh, so you're not surprised" said Fuyuki.  
"Oh you can understand our language yes" Natsumi cried.  
Anto said he himself did not understand the Japanese language but he used it.  
Natsumi blinked saw something in his ear, apparently translator tool used by Parisya.

"Jeez ... it means a translator?" Asked Keroro surprised.  
"Apparently it means saving your grandfather yes" Kururu said.  
"Yeah, I was given this tool by my father" "Since the tradition of the derivative, forefathers handed tool in children" Anto said.  
"Oh so" Fuyuki know Parisya provide tools to meet the grandson of fathers with himself and his friends to give a message to them.

"Oh yes, by the way what did you say at all about us?" Asked Giroro.  
"Eh?" "No, I never told anyone" "My ancestor we promise not to tell anybody" said Anto replied.  
"Really?" Momoka asked.

Anto nodded his head, and then show something under the stone tombstone writings.  
Fuyuki and his friends see the pictures under the heading marker stone with enthusiasm.  
Apparently drawing pictorial reliefs are Fuyuki and his friends as a hero for all residents Meiso.

Fuyuki and his friends did not forget Parisya though Parisya services also don't forget them.

THE END


End file.
